


父為子綱 by 不辨百川

by orphan_account



Category: asdffbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A＝alpha，o＝omega梁安敏多年來幾乎是刻意的忽視兒子，等到發現時似乎晚了一些。父親驚恐的開始追兒之旅……兒子非親生，父親不是A。父子年下，abo的設定是自己編的，不要在意邏輯。





	父為子綱 by 不辨百川

書名：父為子綱（父子年下，abo）   
作者：不辨百川

文案  
原創 男男 現代 正劇 輕鬆 溫馨  
此作品列為限制級，未滿18歲之讀者不得閱讀。

父為子綱  
A＝alpha，o＝omega  
梁安敏多年來幾乎是刻意的忽視兒子，等到發現時似乎晚了一些。  
父親驚恐的開始追兒之旅……  
兒子非親生，父親不是A。  
父子年下，abo的設定是自己編的，不要在意邏輯。

第一章  
身為一個長相優秀並且比較稀少的A，本應該是一件光宗耀祖的事情。但前提是，你的父親不能是一個比你優秀千萬倍的名人A。  
在這一點上，梁言體會頗深，深以為然。  
這一天，梁言終於從部隊中解放了出來。他接觸到世俗社會的氣息，並且拿到了手機，連接到了網絡。現在他正坐飛機趕回家過年，在飛機上大概翻了翻這一年別人發給他的短信，在空姐提醒關閉手機時，才看到一條別人艾特他的微博。  
距離這條微博的發佈時間已經過去很久了，上面如是寫到：中午在食堂遇到了梁安敏老師和他家公子。小伙兒和梁老師長得很像，眉清目秀的，不知道父子倆在談論什麼，只覺得整個對話伴隨著一種悠揚。梁公子穿戴很樸素很樸素，一看就是受到家教影響——肩上沒有名包，身上沒有名牌裝飾，談話時並沒有一般A對峙的讓人不愉快的氣氛，倆人也不會張牙舞爪的。也許這就是教養顯現出的差別。我很羨慕。」  
梁言好笑的關上了手機。  
上一次和梁安敏在他任教的大學食堂吃飯，是什麼時候？大概已有一年多了，那時他還在高三，放寒假的時候被阿姨催促著去找他父親團聚，只因過年的時候他那個強勢的父親還有忙不完的事情。  
梁安敏就是這麼著急的奉獻著自己，工作起來連家庭都顧不得，就算家裡還有個兒子在準備高考，這種在普通家庭裡算得上是頭等大事，卻仍然讓梁安敏支付不出多餘的精力來關注一下。  
可是別人都說很羨慕，然而梁言反問著十八年的生活，自覺沒什麼可以羨慕的。梁家人都很要強，同為A的兩個人沒有鬧到水火不容已是幸事。羨慕什麼？是身為梁安敏的兒子所以能和父親坐在一起閒談吃飯？還是那人言傳身教，吃飯的時候不忘教訓他親兒子一番？反而是兒子長得那麼大了，他那個血緣上的父親究竟給過他多少關注？  
梁言無趣的看著飛機外面，這是北京上空，下著些微的小雨，雨滴順勢飛過懸窗織成厚密的帷幕，黑壓壓的雲層似乎迫在眉睫，然而畢竟隔著窗戶，真實的壓力卻是一點也感受不到。  
再過兩個小時就會飛回上海，然後在上海悠遊閒適的空氣中，梁言要和他父親，另外一個更為優秀的A一同度過一個多月的寒假。即使被別人稱為是一件值得羨慕的好事，對於梁言來說，確實不是什麼輕鬆的事情。  
幸而梁言估錯了時間，由於航空管制，梁言從北京飛到上海的時候已經是凌晨三點。上海的冬天潮濕而陰冷，即使沒有北方刺骨的寒風，卻也讓梁言打了個冷戰。梁言奔波了一天，雖是年輕力壯，此刻也疲倦的很。然而這一年在軍隊養成了習慣，讓梁言無法露出任何弱點，他挺直脊背，強打精神，拉起行李箱匆匆走出去，重新打開手機。  
手機剛剛搜索到信號，就有人打了進來，梁言有點驚訝，按下接聽鍵。  
「寶寶，下飛機了麼？」電話那頭溫潤的聲音傳過來。  
梁言被那聲「寶寶」無語了一下，普天之下只有一個人會這麼喊這個成年A。  
「爸，我剛到。」梁言邊走邊說：「這麼晚了我自己打車回家，您不用過來。」  
「我已經到機場了，在接機口等你呢。」  
「……」梁言聞言一頓，確實有點驚訝。  
梁安敏平時忙得很，別說接機，就連兒子考上軍校飛往北京的時候，也沒來得及趕到機場去送兒子。更何況梁言報考軍校那年幾乎讓梁安敏傷透了心，兩人之間的關係處於緊張的狀態。但梁言一抬眼就看到了站在那裡的梁安敏。  
凌晨的時間很少有人還在等著接機，梁安敏就低調的站在那裡，一隻手握著電話，另一隻手卻輕輕地捏起了睛明穴，顯然也是累得不行。儘管是這樣，那人周圍還是散發出優秀的信息素來，能夠讓人感覺到這人無限的生命力。  
然而很顯然，同樣是A的梁言嗅到那種信息素，他的感覺絕對算不上是享受，甚至還會無端生出一種警惕抗拒之情。  
梁言沒有出聲，也沒有走過去，就這樣隔著電話對梁安敏說：「怎麼有時間來接我？」  
站在對面的那人苦笑了一聲，聲音有點無奈：「十點的飛機，十二點都沒到。我怎麼放心的下？」  
放心不下？梁言向前走了幾步，聲音清冷：「爸，我回來了。」  
梁安敏這才抬起頭，有點發愣的看著他兒子，續而掛上電話，露出了一個放心的微笑。他一邊想要拿過梁言手中的行李，一邊寒暄道：「回來了？在北京過得怎麼樣，軍隊苦不苦，吃得慣那邊的菜嗎？」  
那人身上信息素氣味變淡了。顯然是知道兒子在他的氣味下並不舒服，梁安敏主動後退了一些。梁言沒有放開手，還是自己拿著行李，回答的簡練：「還好。」  
梁安敏見爭執不過，也不堅持。他顯然也知道軍隊中要保密的事情很多，就不再追問下去，笑了笑：「這一年沒見到，寶寶突然就長大了。你看，長得比爸爸還要高，身體也比我要結實多了。」  
梁言回頭看了一眼梁安敏，這才發現前年還要仰視著的人，如今已經比他矮了一頭。  
軍隊的生活確實嚴格，就算是痞子進去都能訓成好兵，更何況梁言又努力，一年下來，身材挺拔，柔韌的肌肉蔓延全身。  
梁安敏笑道：「不服老不行，確實歲月不饒人。」  
梁言涼涼的說：「爸，您還沒到四十歲。」  
「可是精力也不大夠了。去年搞項目，我還能連著三天徹夜不眠，精神仍然很好。今年，昨天睡的稍微晚些，就覺得頭昏眼花，信息素也日漸衰弱，不知道還能活多久。」說罷，那人自嘲地笑笑：「不提這個，寶寶吃晚飯了嗎？」  
「在飛機上吃了一點。」  
「那我們去喝點粥再回家，好嗎？」梁安敏溫柔的詢問。  
梁言張了張嘴還來不及回答，只聽後面傳來一聲：「梁老師？真的是你啊。」  
梁安敏轉過身去，待看清來人，疑惑地問：「你是……？」  
只見一個年輕的女子風風火火的跑過來，手裡拿著相機「卡卡」就是兩聲。那是個性格火熱的女性BETA。  
梁言不自然的抬手遮住了臉。那女人明顯就是在給他拍照。  
梁安敏輕輕皺眉，伸手把梁言護在身後，說道：「請不要拍照。」  
那女人放下相機，露出大大的笑容：「老師你好，我是文X報的編輯，居然能偶遇老師，實在是非常的榮幸……請問這位就是梁公子嗎？」  
梁言轉了目光，並不像答話。  
這種情況不少見。和父親走在路上，經常被各種記者粉絲遇到，有這麼個知識界的名人老爸，出門還不能戴上墨鏡之類，生活受到很多的困擾。  
那女人順了順頭髮，滿臉微笑：「梁老師這是來接兒子回家過年的嗎？您兒子上大學了吧？在哪所大學呀？有沒有想過繼承老師的研究？」  
梁安敏和梁言聞言同時皺了皺眉。去年因為梁言報考軍校，梁安敏幾乎勃然大怒，但絲毫也沒能改變兒子的決心。好不容易經過一年，梁安敏才勉強接受了這個現實。  
本來按照梁安敏的計劃，是要讓梁言念最好的大學，報考和父親一模一樣的專業，然後順理成章地「繼承家業」，誰想梁言偏偏不從，選擇了和他父親截然不同的專業，成了一名軍人。  
那女人趁兩人思考時間順勢拿起相機，「卡卡」兩聲，這回梁言沒來得及遮臉，完完全全被照了全相。  
梁安敏臉色變了：「不要拍照，請你立刻刪除。」  
「哎呀梁老師的兒子真是很帥氣，怎麼不參加個全民校草活動？瞧這臉，這身材，氣質也很獨特，我把他發到微博上一定能……」  
那女人還沒說完，梁安敏突然大步走到她前面，輕聲說道：「抱歉。」隨後抽出女記者相機中的內存卡，放到了書包中。  
女記者：「……」  
梁安敏客客氣氣地說：「抱歉，做出這麼不禮貌的事情。」  
他說完，從包裡抽出一千塊錢，用雙手恭敬地遞給那女記者，彷彿只是從她手裡買回了他想要的東西而已。  
梁言冷靜地站在一旁，沒有說話。  
他不需要父親給他出頭，雖然這麻煩也是父親引起的。然而自尊這種東西很難說得清楚，即使在親人之間也擁有無盡隔閡。  


第二章  
兩人折騰到家裡已經將近天明，梁言和梁安敏都很疲憊，沒有說上一句話就默契的回到房裡補覺。  
等梁言醒來已經日上三竿，房間裡的窗簾透過些微的陽光，在冬天裡平添了一份暖意。  
梁言清醒一會兒，只覺胃中空空，還有別的說不出口的地方覺得疼痛。這感覺讓梁言立刻起身，覺得自己真是睡多昏了頭，需要清醒清醒。  
家裡的保姆阿姨回老家去過春節，偌大的房子裡只有梁言一個人。  
梁言突然覺得回上海過年是一個無聊的舉動。有什麼意義嗎？大年三十當天才有可能見到父親的人影，隨後就是父親的朋友前來拜訪，談天的內容多是關於工作。有時談論就變成激辯，劍拔弩張的氛圍，每個A都據理力爭，沉浸在這樣一種環境中。梁言卻要克制自己想要發洩的本能，一句話也不能說，實在是非常難受。  
不過現在後悔也已經晚了。梁言回過神來，走到樓下給自己接了一杯水。父親在早年的時候足部受涼，有並不是很嚴重的痛風。即使上海冬天沒有統一供暖，梁家整個別墅都通上了地龍，一到冬日就燒的滾燙。可以說梁家一年四季都是恆溫。  
然而梁言年輕氣旺，總覺得熱得耐不住。今日這種感覺更加強烈，也不知道因何而起。他拿起自己的杯子接了一大杯涼水，兩三口灌進去大半，方才覺得好受些。  
「怎麼喝涼水？」  
背後突然傳來本不應該存在的一聲斥責。梁言一驚，嘴裡的水幾乎噴了出來。  
「……」梁言回頭，擦了擦嘴上的水：「您怎麼……？」  
只見梁安敏站在門框邊，眼裡充滿不贊同的意味：「你這孩子，這麼喝不要胃了麼？」說罷走上前，從梁言手中拿過杯子，倒掉裡面的冷水，重新接了燒滾的湯水，這才遞給他，緩聲說道：「軍區自然是比不上家裡。寶寶這一年在北京，胃病怎樣了？」  
這樣問其實很搞笑。軍人怎麼能有胃病呢？這一年什麼苦沒吃過，連續餓個兩三天也是常有的事，什麼胃病都好了。  
梁言接過杯子，沒有回答梁安敏的問題，反問：「您今天怎麼還在家裡？學校沒有事情？」  
「放假了，沒理由繼續待在學校裡啊。」  
梁言斟酌著字句：「以前有很多大型講座請您去坐鎮，今年沒有了？」  
「有是有。但我也不能總去。」梁安敏看著長得比自己還高的兒子。心中莫名流出了一股酸意。  
經過這一年的錘煉，他的兒子變得高瘦挺拔，卻也精煉不少，眼神銳利明亮，完全洗掉了文人家庭中出來的氣息，讓梁安敏覺得有些陌生，就好像他的兒子，馬上就要遠走高飛，再也不會回來。  
他歎了口氣，「以前是爸不好，工作太忙連春節都不能陪你。爸爸現在改，還來得及嗎？」  
梁言低頭看著水杯，沉默著。  
良久，他才開口說道：「我從不在意……還是爸的工作重要。」  
梁安敏輕輕地說：  
「再重要的工作，怎麼會有兒子重要？」  
他從沒有刻意關心過眼前這個高大的男孩，只因這孩子擁有在別人眼中看似厚實的資本。然而梁安敏卻忘記，親情本是世間最無可替代的重要情感。  
那一瞬間一股無力感充斥著梁安敏，他感覺到一些東西在還未來得及抓住之前，就已經輕飄飄地飛走，彷彿窮盡一生也無法追回。  
雖說要改掉這些壞毛病，然而當天梁安敏一整天都處於接電話委婉地拒絕各種講座的狀態。儘管他語氣輕柔，壓低了聲音，然而那一聲一聲好像催命般的電話鈴讓人心煩意亂。到了晚上，梁安敏索性將電話線拔掉，總算換來片刻安寧。  
房間裡充斥著梁安敏不耐煩和疲憊的信息素，這種情況下使得他心情更糟。他打開窗子任由冷風吹進，猛吸幾口涼氣，方才覺得冷靜下來。  
待了片刻，確保身上可能被梁言討厭的氣息都消失了，梁安敏這才關上窗戶走出臥室，去關心他疏忽已久卻已經下定決心重新追回的兒子。  
梁安敏在客廳找到了梁言，那個大男孩端正地坐在電視前看新聞聯播，聲音調的很小，旁邊放了兩串洗乾淨的葡萄。客廳燈光很暗，電視的暗光反射在他臉上，辨不得陰晴。  
「……寶寶吃晚飯了嗎？」梁安敏開口道。  
他總是這樣，工作一忙就顧不得兒子的溫飽，雖然想要立刻改掉這個壞習慣，然而這畢竟是天長地久的積累，不可能一蹴而就。  
梁言看著電視「嗯」了一聲：「廚房裡還有剩下的方便麵。」示意梁安敏也可以去吃一些。  
梁安敏愣了一下，隨即滿心的愧疚感鋪天蓋地的壓下來，他慚愧的低下了頭，這輩子從沒如此丟臉過。  
兒子回來的第一天，就讓那孩子自己煮起方便面吃。這些垃圾食品家裡從來沒有，梁安敏自己都很少吃，一定是梁言餓得不行出去買回來的。思及此處，梁安敏恨不得為自己的不在意而扇自己兩耳光，心中暗罵：梁安敏你真真是不知好歹的小人！  
他打開客廳的大燈，對著梁言輕聲說：「寶寶想吃什麼？爸爸做。」  
梁言一時間沒有反應過來，轉過頭對父親說：「我吃過了。」  
「方便面重油重鹽，你的胃病怎麼辦？」  
「已經一年沒有犯了。我哪能有這麼嬌氣的病？」  
「……」梁安敏眼睛盯在兒子身上，仔細看了看十八歲的兒子。  
他的兒子長大了，面部輪廓基本定型，高挺的鼻樑仿若刀削一般，深邃的眼瞳望不到底，一種冷峻蕭條之感油然而生。但這是梁安敏一手養大的兒子，總能讓他回憶起兒子天真時候的模樣。  
梁安敏歎了一口氣：「寶寶，你是好兒子，而爸爸不是好父親。你能原諒爸爸嗎？」  
梁言有些受不了此刻的氣氛，尤其是梁安敏不經意間散發出的強勢味道，更是讓這個年輕的A心煩意亂。他微微別過臉，模糊著「嗯」了一聲，算是答應了。  
梁言覺得父親今年奇怪得很，但他也沒多想，吃飽了，拿起睡衣去洗澡。由於他一年當中有半年時間都不在上海的家裡，所以他房間裡的浴室熱水並不充足，只好拿起洗漱用具走到梁安敏的臥室。  
梁安敏有單獨的書房，但有些專業書目隨時要用，只有擺放在臥室才最方便。所以臥室佔據大部頭的還是書籍。由於專業書目的封皮一般都古板保守，直接導致了梁安敏的房間色調單一，給人的感覺有些不近人情。  
梁言走進父親臥室的門時，父親正坐在床邊換睡衣。  
顯然梁安敏已經洗完澡了，頭髮濕漉漉的。梁安敏正在伸手脫下浴衣，露出並不結實、富有文人氣息的潔白胸膛，那是缺乏鍛煉和長期坐於室內工作的後果。  
父親的身材在A中算不上好，腰細，肩膀並不算很寬。  
就是這麼一副身軀撐起了整個梁家。  
梁安敏聽到聲音，赤裸著上身回頭，看到梁言過來，衝他笑了笑：「你也快去洗吧，浴室還很溫暖。」  
梁言有點不自然，身體僵硬著不知道怎麼應對這情況，點了點頭，快步走到浴室裡。  
他和父親的交集並不算多，尤其是在臥室裡的情況下，居然讓他覺得莫名的焦躁。  
洗完澡，梁言穿著棉厚的睡衣走出來，房間裡溫暖如春，他帶著水汽走出，自然舒服得很，不由得歎了口氣。  
梁安敏聽到聲響，也不抬頭，只是叮囑道：「記得把內衣放到水龍頭底下，爸爸去洗。」  
「……」梁言有點不自在，「不用，我自己來。」  
「害羞什麼，都洗了十多年了。」  
「……？」梁言聞言睜大了眼睛，擦頭髮的手指也停了下來：「什麼洗了十多年？」  
「你的內褲啊。」梁安敏抬頭看梁言驚訝的表情，不由打趣：「怎麼，難道你以為你的內衣都是阿姨洗的嗎？阿姨就算年紀再大也是女性，你怎麼好意思讓她給你洗內衣？」  
「我都是放在洗衣機裡、應該是和衣服一起……」  
「內衣要手洗，不然不乾淨。」梁安敏輕輕的說：「寶寶，你的內衣一直是爸爸手洗的。」  
那是梁安敏十多年廢寢忘食卻仍未忘記也不敢捨棄的繾綣溫情，只有這一點他敢說盡到了父親的職責。  
梁言有些窘迫的站了一會兒，沒吭聲。  
過了一會兒，父親放下手裡的書，盡職盡責的走到浴室去給兒子洗內褲。兒子已經成年，這些小事早就應該自己做。但是他這個兒子顯然帶有A的隨性與滿不在乎，不管什麼乾淨不乾淨，能機洗就不手洗，內衣也是。身為爸爸的梁安敏很自然的就順手和自己的內衣放在一起洗，也沒覺得有什麼奇怪的地方。  
畢竟他能關心梁言的地方太少太少了。  
梁安敏拿起兒子的小內褲，經常握筆的手不大適合做這些粗活，但其中的溫柔可見一斑。兒子習慣穿黑色的三角內褲，只用在穿髒的那一面打些肥皂即可，梁安敏找到那一面，然而突然覺得有些怪異，不由得皺了皺眉，仔細打量了一下兒子的內褲。  
只見黑色的內褲上不是以往的乾淨，反而殘留了一些斑駁的白痕。  
梁安敏猶豫了一下，還是用手指摸了摸那痕跡，觸感是具有生命力的流動液體。拿到眼前輕嗅一番，隨即臉色一變。  
這是他兒子身體快要成年的表現，一個成熟A留在內褲上的精斑。  
梁安敏愣了一下，燙手一般，伸手將兒子的內褲扔入水中。他即使再怎麼平復心情，臉還是燙得快要燒起來了。  
見多識廣的梁教授第一次如此狼狽，幾乎想要落荒而逃。  


第三章  
梁安敏很久才從浴室出來，就看到梁言斜靠著床頭似乎要睡著了。梁安敏把燈光調暗，走到他旁邊輕輕的說：  
「寶寶，蓋上被子好好睡。」  
梁言聞言立刻睜開了眼睛，眼神中帶著防備的意味。  
在意識到自己竟然在父親的床上快要睡著了，臉色一變，起身就要出去。  
梁安敏拉住兒子的手，輕道：「今晚就一起睡吧，好像咱父子倆從來都沒在一起睡過覺。」  
梁言默不作聲的坐了一會兒，等父親把燈光熄滅，鑽進被子裡輕輕摸了摸兒子的頭，梁言才又躺了下來。  
昨日奔波的疲憊和與父親相處的不自在，讓這個十八歲的男孩困頓不堪，幾乎立刻就要睡過去了。  
這時，梁安敏的聲音傳了過來：「寶寶……」  
「嗯。」  
「你在軍隊裡過的怎麼樣？」  
「……還好。」  
梁安敏沉默了一會兒：「能見得到女孩麼？」  
「……見不到。」  
「有沒有喜歡的類型？身體有什麼不舒服的地方嗎？」  
「……」梁言無語的翻了個身，困得不想回答。  
梁安敏不再追問，歎了口氣，輕輕拍了拍兒子的後背，心情有點複雜。  
第二天梁言醒的早，在軍隊裡形成生物鐘，幾乎很難變化了。他坐著，看出來了這裡是他父親的房間，而旁邊的人已經不在，被子底下一片冰涼。  
等他推開房間的門，就聽到廚房裡傳來窸窣的聲響。梁言站在門口向裡看，只見是梁安敏在做早餐。  
怕弄髒衣服，父親穿了灰色的麻布圍裙，勾出纖細的腰身來。  
桌上端正地放著一鍋鹹漿，裡面放了少許蝦皮紫菜來提味，點上鮮醬油和搾菜末，切了小段的油條，香氣四溢。  
陽光下可以看到氤氳的熱氣徐徐散開的痕跡。  
梁安敏聽到聲音，抬頭輕聲道：「醒了？站在那裡幹什麼，坐下來罷。」  
梁言模糊著應了一聲，他看到梁安敏正在鍋裡放麵食，便問道：「在做什麼？」  
「蝦餃，很快就能吃了。」梁安敏歎了口氣：「要不是鄧姐留下了東西，我還真不知道吃些什麼。」  
鄧姐是梁家的保姆，梁言一直稱她為阿姨。  
梁安敏把蝦餃放在鍋裡蒸，端著鹹漿走到飯桌前，給梁言盛了一碗。梁言坐下來接了，喝上一口。那湯水順著食道彷彿流遍了全身，在這個寒冷的冬日裡顯得分外溫情。  
蝦餃蒸好，梁安敏端出來，又洗了兩個梨子放在旁邊，擺好之後，這才坐下。  
阿姨做的蝦餃非常飽滿，裡面的蝦仁好像要從薄皮兒裡跳出來似得。一口咬下去，唇齒留香。  
這是非常普遍的南方早餐，梁言在北方生活的時候，很不習慣那裡的飲食。豆漿是甜味的，豆花卻是鹹的，油條當做主食來吃。  
這些口味上的差異讓他在短短幾個月的時間迅速瘦下去，習慣之後，倒也覺得不是那麼難以忍受。  
軍人對於食物的果腹感、營養要求高，對於味道卻從不在意。然而骨子裡根植了南方小點心的飲食傳統，擺脫了北方的大盤菜，梁言才覺得更加舒服。  
父子倆對著坐在一起，慢慢的吃著簡單的南方早餐。房間非常溫暖，陽光也顯得柔和許多。  
吃完早飯，梁言接了輔導員的電話，電話裡輔導員仔仔細細地提醒他在假期要注意的事項，和一些絕對不能做的違規事件。他們聊了半個小時，最後相互預祝新年快樂。  
梁言掛斷電話的時候發現梁安敏就在旁邊看著他。梁安敏笑道：「軍校這麼嚴格，放寒假還不讓你休息？」  
「不是，只是一些叮囑。」  
「你老師姓范麼？我上次去北京開會的時候遇到過他。很莊重的一個人。」  
「怎麼可能。」梁言不假思索：  
「范少校直屬軍科，不會和學者一起開會。」  
梁安敏輕笑兩聲，也不辯解。  
梁言覺得無趣，靜靜地坐在沙發上。  
他在高考報名的時候故意選擇了和父親研究方向完全沾不上邊的專業。這選擇當然也是有原因的。  
高三那年，梁言偶然在食堂聽到同班同學在議論他和他的「家境」，手舞足蹈的說道：「梁言真是典型的文二代，搞學術的一般需要很廣的人脈才能成功哦，你們知道梁言他爸是誰嗎？」  
有人搖了搖頭。  
那人繼續眉飛色舞：「是梁安敏！梁言真他媽太幸運了……只需要別人努力的一半行了……算什麼……還不都是靠他老子……」  
有時候梁言會在心裡不經意的產生怨恨的念頭，譬如為何自己總是沒有父親優秀，怎麼努力都達不到父親的水平？  
這無關仇恨的心理，而是作為A本能的爭強好勝，使得梁言更努力、更努力，想要不惜一切超過家裡的頂樑柱。  
但他後來發現，只要他繼續在父親涉及的領域中行走，就會越走越艱難，別人的閒話也會越來越多。沒人會看他究竟多努力，只會將一切成功歸結於「誰讓他有一個好爸爸呢」。  
這樣就沒有意思了。還不如一切清零，從新開始。  
為了不讓別人說閒話，梁言選擇就讀軍校。這個決定幾乎讓他父親傷透了心。  
梁言還記得梁安敏看到他的錄取通知書時，沉默地坐在書桌前看了一夜，也不言語，只是不斷地歎氣。  
這一天寒假的清晨，並不像以往的那樣平靜安詳。  
梁言早上坐在沙發上，身體再次感覺的一種疼痛感，讓他不由得皺眉。  
這疼痛一陣一陣，異常古怪，自下身無法言語之處向上蔓延，也不單單是疼，是一種說不上來的感覺。  
梁言悶哼一聲，起身走回臥室。  
他剛才居然想伸手摸一摸下面，一種從未有過的失控感湧上心頭，讓他焦慮起來。  
梁言輕聲走進臥室，鎖上門，這才鬆了一口氣。壓抑著聲音躺在床上，觸碰到床單，呼吸一下子沉重了。  
好熱……  
十六歲以後，每隔幾日的清晨，梁言的下身會勃起，但忍忍總能壓抑下去。  
今天卻和以往完全不同。  
下身叫囂著向前頂，幾乎想要頂破褲子釋放出來，同時伴隨著疼痛感，就好像有人在尿管裡塗了辣椒粉一般。  
梁言呻吟一聲，也不敢貿然去碰，只是翻身壓在床上，將下身擠在自己的身體和床板之間。  
他側過頭，只能發出沉重的喘息聲。  
好像發燒了。  
他從一年前就從沒發燒過，而這時梁言全身的肌肉都很難動彈，有冷汗自皮膚流下，他能清晰的感受到汗水留下的痕跡，和那種癢痛之感。  
難受，太難受。渾身都在叫囂著什麼，可梁言也不知道他自己想幹什麼。頂在床上的性器更加堅硬，梁言忍不住提起腰，就著體重向下狠狠蹭了一下。  
「唔……」梁言悶哼一聲，卻好像受到某些安撫，任命般狠狠蹭底下的床單。他手指緊緊抓住床單，腳尖受不住似得縮緊，眼角嫣紅，衣衫凌亂，能看到裡面凌厲的肌肉線條和汗水交纏在一起。  
梁言好像控制不住他體內的信息素，只覺象徵著他生命力的A型信息素拚命地自不知名處湧現出來，充斥著整個房間。  
蹭床單很快不能滿足梁言，下身飢渴般滴出幾滴淫液，黏在內褲上更讓人抓狂。梁言喘息著，猶豫了一下，最後受不住誘惑，手指挑開內褲的邊緣，卻是不敢全裸，只將手指伸了進去。  
「……！」他剛揉搓幾下，全身受驚一般都蜷縮起來，細細地顫抖著，手下動作卻不敢停頓，內褲中發出黏膩的水聲。  
「……嗯……啊啊……」  
梁言順著性器的形狀向下面摸去，喘了兩聲，終於到達那個疼痛感最為強烈的地方。  
他只是略微猶豫，又想自己畢竟還穿著衣服，沒人能看到，手指便敷衍似得滑過兩個球體，順著凸起又像後摸了摸。  
「……」  
他摸到了，子孫袋後面立起兩個堅硬的凸起，類似三角形，輕輕一碰，不只是疼，還有酥麻之感。  
那是A性成熟的標誌——暗示著屬於A結合時才會出來的結，已經成熟了，能夠讓這A將自己的精液完完全全的射進O的體內，一滴不流。  
A在初次性成熟時必須發洩出來，讓結退下去，否則日後結的功能會有所衰退，不能進行交配。  
梁言思考著可能產生的後果，隨後自暴自棄的把頭埋在床單裡，手指顫抖著對著那凸起，用力向下按去。  
「啊啊啊……」  
這個脆弱的A難耐的聳動著下身，手指插進內褲中顫抖著撫摸、自瀆。微微掀開的襯衣，能看出他佈滿汗水的結實腰身。  
梁言閉上眼睛，手指繼續用力，腦海中卻抑制不住的想著，日後交配的對象……  
那應該是有著纖細腰身的O，趴伏在梁言的胯下，眼角濕潤，難耐的求饒，要求梁言插得再深一點，精液灌進他的最裡面，把他狠狠地釘在他的性器上……  
而在想像中梁言是優秀的、佔有慾十足的A，他不會讓任何人膽敢基於他的Omega，必要情況下，他會把O鎖在家門，緊緊禁錮在自己的胯下，不許他掙扎。  
他要找一個聽話的O，在發情期的時候狠狠地操進去，梁言會仔細的捆綁O的下身，不許他用前面射精。如果他哭著求饒，說不定梁言會對他寬容些。  
梁言下身顫抖，一股一股射了許久。  
梁言躺在床上重重的喘息恢復體力，心想，也許他真的應該談一場戀愛，盡快結婚，而不是一味的工作、學習。  


第四章  
過了不久，梁言就緩過來。  
平靜之後，他皺眉看著床上的痕跡，有點後悔。  
他深刻分析自己低估了生理反應的錯誤，因為他總是一味的隱忍將就，才會導致身體更大的反衝，以至於意志力都變得脆弱。  
如果一開始就正視這本就沒什麼丟人的慾望，就不會在第一次發情的時候喪失理智，有這些奇怪的念頭，譬如如此的……飢渴。  
梁言起身隨手把床單和換下去的衣服扔進洗衣機裡，卻又停住了動作。  
他記得梁安敏好像有翻出洗衣機拿出他內褲手洗的習慣……  
梁言頓了頓，還是把內褲和床單手洗了。  
等收拾好梁言才走出臥室，心想梁安敏半天見不到他，應該會詢問他做了什麼，要想好借口才行。  
然而下樓之後，梁言看到梁安敏正坐在沙發上。他旁邊坐著一位陌生的女性。  
坐在下面的梁安敏聽到聲響，轉頭對樓梯上的梁言招手：「梁言過來。」  
外人在場，梁安敏才會叫他的本名。沒有人的情況下，他都叫他「寶寶」。  
梁言點頭下樓，然而他還沒靠近，坐在沙發上的女生突然渾身顫抖了一下，好像很害怕的樣子。  
梁言站住不敢向前靠近，他疑惑的看著那個女生，心說自己有這麼可怕？  
梁安敏皺了皺眉，意識到問題的根源，輕聲對梁言說：  
「你身上怎麼那麼大的氣味？快去拿抑製器來。」  
梁言一下子明白，有些驚慌的想起來，他的氣味竟然還處於不能控制的狀態，屬於自己的A性信息素蔓延了整個客廳，在客人面前真的是失禮了。  
他立刻轉身，回到臥室拿出信息素抑製器，佩戴完畢後才重新回到樓下。  
信息素抑製器是掛在耳後的環形機器，任何人一旦佩戴上，就無法辨別出這人究竟是什麼屬性，因為所有的信息素全都會被阻斷。社會規定，所有人在三種屬性人都存在的公共場合必須佩戴，否則不允許出門。  
當然這機器也不是十全十美，畢竟信息素不是判斷一個人類型的唯一標準。  
一般來說omega比較纖細瘦弱，而A比較高大。但這畢竟可以減少很多不必要的麻煩，在學校裡或者火車上，要求所有人必須佩戴。  
掩去氣體的梁言重新走回客廳，朝那女孩輕聲的道了歉。  
那女孩豪爽的笑了笑，說她並不在意。  
「她叫肖文，是我名下的研究生，很能幹的小姑娘。」梁安敏介紹。  
肖文攏了攏頭髮，笑道：「梁導過獎。」  
梁安敏拍了拍梁言的肩膀，語氣溫和：「這是我兒子，梁言，沒上大學之前研究的方向和你一樣。現在在北京當兵，我還是希望他能回來繼續研究，哈……」  
梁安敏笑的有些無奈。  
肖文大方的一笑：「梁言你好，真是不好意思，快到春節了還來打攪你和梁導的生活。」  
梁言聽著這話有些奇怪，但還是擺擺手，示意他並不在意。  
梁安敏：「肖文留下來吃中飯，嘗嘗老師的手藝。」  
肖文也不客氣，笑道：「那就麻煩老師了。」  
梁安敏點頭，起身衝著梁言說：「梁言，過來一下。」  
梁安敏做飯從來不要梁言幫忙，所以這應該是找他有事請說。梁言起身跟著梁安敏走到廚房，關上了門。  
父親抬起頭看了看梁言，問：「寶寶上午在做什麼，是不是身體不舒服？」  
梁言有點不自在的轉移了目光，含糊著回答：「嗯，昨天睡得晚……」  
「剛才你的信息素怎麼回事？」  
「……」  
梁言不知道怎麼說。  
他自己當然清楚，那麼強烈的信息素絕對不正常。  
可怎麼解釋？  
和他爸爸老老實實地說，他第一次發情了導致信息素不受控制？  
「寶寶是不是……」梁安敏不知道怎麼才能委婉地說出來，著實猶豫一番：「是不是……想找個女生交往？」  
「不是。」梁言斬釘截鐵地說。  
雖然有一瞬間這麼想過，但畢竟學業更為重要，他並不打算以上床為目的談一次戀愛，所以這種事還要過幾年。  
「哦，其實找個男性o也是可以的…」  
「……您想多了。」梁言扶住額頭：「我清楚自己怎麼想，爸，不用擔心。」  
梁安敏歎了口氣：「我以前也覺得從不用替你擔心，所以才會任由你隨便填寫高考志願。」  
梁言沉默了。這件事一直是兩個人之間的禁地，誰都沒主動談起過。如果不談這件事，兩人之間就會保持一種微妙的平衡。  
然而現在，梁安敏主動提起來了。  
「高考志願，我不是胡亂填寫。」  
「那怎麼選擇……這樣的志向？」  
「哪樣？」梁言皺眉：「我很喜歡現在的專業，我沒覺得有什麼丟人的。」  
梁安敏歎道：「你就算去做個三流小說家，我都不會如此震驚。偏偏是去當兵……你讓我怎麼和以往的同事介紹？」  
梁言心頭一涼，卻又冷笑一聲：  
「您就和他們說，我是一個不學無術的浪子，就算有這麼厲害的父親卻仍然成不了氣候，整日游手好閒大逆不道，什麼都做不成。反正這也是事實，您這樣說就好。」  
說完梁言轉身拉開門就要走出去，梁安敏伸手拽住兒子的袖口，急道：「誰說你……哎，你這……！」  
梁言伸手要抽出衣服：「給父親丟人了，本就是我的不對。誰讓我是個無能窮當兵的，沒有出頭之日呢！」  
梁安敏急的眼角發紅，一下子從後面摟住兒子的腰，只聽「砰」的一聲，梁安敏手用力一推，把廚房的關緊了。  
「……」  
「……」  
沒想到會吵起來，兩人喘息都有些急促。  
「你這孩子……從小就是，脾氣上來，說出來的話向機關鎗似得。也不讓別人辯解。」  
梁安敏抱著兒子的腰，輕輕歎氣：「爸爸沒覺得丟人……只是覺得不可思議。寶寶，你比爸爸有天賦的多，爸爸從來都不用對你著急，因為你總能做的比任何人都好。爸爸一直以為你會沿著我的路走下去，然後比我走的更遠，站在比我更高的地方……」  
「哪想到你去當兵了呢？」  
「我只是一時接受不了，但想來想去，覺得你可能只是到了倦怠期，過幾年還是會回來研究的。這也很正常，很多老前輩在年輕的時候都走過彎路。」  
「爸爸可以等，等你回來考爸爸的研究生，就像肖文一樣。」  
「你會回來嗎？」  
梁言一直站在那裡靜靜地聽著。  
身後傳來父親的熱度，並且能清楚的嗅到父親信息素的味道。  
他一直非常討厭父親的氣味，可能是心理上的厭惡，此刻更是煩躁不堪。  
他現在算是真正理解到了，原來梁安敏根本不知道他心裡想的是什麼。  
話不投機，那就沒什麼可說的了。  
梁言冷聲說道：「爸爸，我只想當一個合格的軍人。」  
「……」  
梁言掙扎了一下，擺脫了梁安敏的懷抱，轉過身和父親對視。  
「我不是倦怠期。我真的，不想做了。」  
梁安敏微微歎氣，知道現在說什麼兒子都不會改變決心，但他心想，反正來日方長，總還有機會。  
於是他重新回到了他最關心的話題上：「寶寶身體真的沒有不舒服麼？」  
「沒有。」  
「那就好。你出去招待一下肖文，我馬上就做好飯。」  
梁言站著看了父親一會兒，靜靜地走出去。  
肖文正坐在客廳裡發呆，聽到聲響抬頭一看，笑了：「梁言是吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「老師真的很疼你。每次我想來老師家裡拜訪，他總說怕我打攪到你休息，不讓我來。今天好不容易才答應了，我還害怕打攪到你呢，哈哈哈。」  
梁言搖了搖頭，說：「並沒有。」  
「你和老師真奇怪，不像是父子，有點像是……朋友？」肖文笑著說自己的感受，「我爸每天都對我大呼小叫的，天天就盼著我趕緊上學，不要在他眼前煩他。別說給我做飯，就算我做好了給他吃他都不樂意，哈哈，他是個粗人。而老師對你簡直是和風細雨，生怕有哪裡照顧不周。」  
梁言笑了一下，那笑容帶著些許苦澀的意味。  
「剛才……嚇到你了，不好意思。」  
「哎，沒事。是我太敏感了。」肖文擺了擺手：「當O總是控制不了本能，麻煩死了。我爸總嫌棄我，說我這假小子的性格本來就該當A，誰想成了O，根本嫁不出去。要是能選擇，我還真想當A。」  
梁言覺得肖文挺爽快，性格不錯，能當朋友。  
於是他輕聲說：「你小心點。一個人，盡量少往別人家跑，就算是老師家裡也不行。」  
聞言，肖文倒是一笑：「你別這麼封建，就算……呵呵，梁導他也看不上我啊！」  
她看梁安敏不在身邊，越加口無遮攔：  
「梁導在學校裡可是有好多女神向他投懷送抱，我也沒看出梁導對誰有興趣。好像除了工作之外就沒有應酬了，總是要回家照顧兒子。」  
「……」  
梁言拿出一次性紙杯，倒了一杯茶給她。  
肖文接過熱茶，喝了一口，被暖得喟歎一聲：  
「不過你今天早上真的挺奇怪。氣味怎麼那麼……濃烈？哈哈，你別緊張，我並不討厭那味道，就是有點好奇。我從沒遇到過像你一樣的A。」  
梁言坐直了，有點不自在的摸了摸鼻樑。  
「你那是發情了吧？」肖文大大咧咧地說。  
「……」梁言被她滿嘴跑火車的個性打敗了，慌張的說：「那麼大聲幹什麼！小聲點。」  
「是不是嘛，哎呀，一個A這麼扭扭捏捏的。也沒有別人，梁導應該也知道吧！」  
「噓……小聲點，我服了你了，好吧、是是，我是、那個了，行了吧？」  
肖文張嘴剛想說些什麼，突然臉色一變，乖巧的坐好，一副乖乖女的模樣：「梁導辛苦了，我幫您端菜吧？」  
梁言愣了，回頭一看，梁安敏站在後面，不知道站了多久。  
肖文察覺的氣氛不對，機靈的站起來：「我去端菜。」  
說完跑去廚房裡。  
梁安敏站在那裡，兩人互相對視了一眼。  
父親有點尷尬：「梁言，你是……發情？」這字眼梁安敏一輩子都沒說出來過，說完反而自己臉紅起來。  
梁言低著頭，輕輕嗯了一聲。  
父親慌張的抬起手，後又放下，磕磕巴巴：  
「那……那是要吃，紅豆飯？還是紅糖水？」  
「……」梁言有點反感，不想提這個話題。雖然這事兒沒什麼丟人，但也不至於興師動眾。他硬邦邦的說：「我也去端菜。」轉身去了廚房。  
梁安敏在後面有些不知所措，但終究沒說什麼。  
這一頓飯吃的很彆扭，肖文在老師面前不敢放肆，規矩的坐著不說話。  
梁言埋頭吃飯，梁安敏給梁言夾了兩筷子的菜，但又發現自己好像不知道兒子喜歡吃什麼，最後只得放棄。  
吃完飯，肖文告辭回家，人走之後，房間顯得更加寂靜。梁安敏安靜的洗碗，確保每一隻碗都乾淨、乾燥之後，才走出廚房。  
梁言站在門口提鞋，手裡拿著一件大衣。聽到梁安敏出來的聲音，梁言回頭，說：「朋友聚會，我出去一下。今晚不在家裡吃了。」  
梁安敏想說些什麼，但最終歎了口氣：「你去吧。」  
梁言推門而出。  
＝＝＝  
說是朋友聚會，其實梁言只是出去見一個人而已。  
紀久也是官宦子弟，倆人算得上是發小，但紀久成績很差，念大學被家裡人強制送到美國，兩人只有放假才能聚一聚。  
和模範生梁言比起來，紀久當然是不良少年了。吸煙喝酒，每天泡在酒吧裡，和別人打架，被學校強制退學，幸好家裡有錢也有關係，倒也上了大學。  
梁言開車到紀久訂的飯店，剛進門，就看到熟悉的人影坐在那裡。  
紀久站起來，招呼一聲，上下打量著梁言，嘖嘖歎道：  
「這一年長了不少啊。怎麼樣，當兵好玩嗎？」  
梁言把大衣脫下遞給服務員，拉開椅子坐下，淡淡道：  
「我怎麼都好。倒是你，沒有被強制退學嗎？」  
「呸，敢咒我。」紀久笑著：「我點過菜了啊，反正你喜歡的菜就那麼幾樣，我記得呢。」  
梁言不吭聲，默認了。  
「哎，喝不喝酒？」  
梁言夾了一口菜，慢慢的嚼著。  
「我爸不讓。」  
「別老是你爸你爸的。他那麼多年都不管你，你還非要聽他的？」紀久招了招手：「服務員。」  
洋酒上來，紀久立刻給梁言倒上。  
「你都已經成年了，怎麼還跟毛小子似的。連酒都不敢喝。哎，開葷了沒？」紀久手裡夾著煙，邪惡的笑。  
「……」  
梁言盯著眼前的酒，一飲而盡  


第五章  
「怎麼喝成這樣？誰讓他喝酒的？」  
梁安敏站在門前，看著靠在別人肩膀上爛醉如泥的兒子，皺起眉頭。  
「……呵呵。」紀久抱著梁言幾乎站不住，尷尬地看著梁安敏，「梁言大概是心情不好吧……」  
「你是誰？」梁安敏上下打量著紀久，問。  
「呃……我、我是梁言的、朋友，請他吃飯。他喝的有點多，那個……」  
梁安敏皺眉：「這麼晚了你先回去。謝謝你把梁言送回來。」  
說完，伸手抱過梁言，把門關上了。  
「……」  
紀久低頭，踢開了路上的石子，暗罵：「前幾年不見你關心兒子，現在獻什麼慇勤？想得倒美。梁言難不成是一天就能長這麼大的嗎？」  
上海是個不夜城，冬日夜色濃厚，天宇寥廓，江水茫茫。  
梁家別墅沒有開燈，就著街道外面橘色小燈，勉強可以看清房間裡的擺設。  
一個高大的男人躺在床上，低聲呻吟。  
「……你他媽小氣死了……一瓶酒多、少錢？我還要喝……」  
梁安敏腦部血管一抽一抽的疼，他拿起熱毛巾給梁言擦手，被梁言一手揮開。  
「……別碰我。」梁言翻身，把臉埋在枕頭裡，聲音模糊。  
「寶寶，聽話，擦一擦身體。」梁安敏輕聲說，摸著梁言的頭髮：「還學會喝酒了，嗯？」  
梁安敏把梁言從床上挖出來，仔細的擦他的手，然後脫掉他的鞋子，給他擦腳。  
在被擦腳的時候，梁言掙扎起來，不讓父親碰他的腳心。梁安敏沒辦法，只得擦了擦兒子的腳背。他幫梁言脫下了衣服，卻沒有找到梁言的睡衣。  
梁安敏猶豫了一下，還是決定讓兒子裸睡。此時梁言全身只穿著黑色的三角內褲，不安穩的皺著眉。  
梁安敏伸手摸了他的頭，想知道他是不是身體不適。  
而這時，梁言突然睜開眼睛，伸手，緊緊拉住梁安敏的手不鬆開。  
他一動不動地盯著梁安敏。  
一雙眼眸沉靜深邃，卻有帶著幾分醉意。  
梁安敏愣了一下，手僵在那裡。突然間，梁言手腕一個用力，握住對方的肩膀，用力把人按到床上，隨後起身壓在對方上面。  
倆人的位置瞬間顛倒。  
「咦……寶寶你干什……」  
梁安敏吃了一驚，想要回頭看梁言的臉，卻又被大力禁錮，不得回頭。  
梁安敏被迫趴在床上，雙手合攏上舉，而梁言坐在他腰部，用了巧勁，讓他根本動彈不得。  
「你要做什麼？」梁言沙啞著聲音問。  
手腕用個更大的力氣壓制底下的人。那是軍人受到侵犯的本能，立刻反擊回去，不留一絲生機。  
梁言酒醉，在黑暗中更是看不清身下人的臉，勉強的看，但也辨別不出那究竟是誰。他用力地壓制身下的獵物，濃重的氣息噴灑在身下人的脖頸裡。  
梁言以接近滿分的成績考進軍校，別說梁安敏是個手無縛雞之力的書生，就算他同樣是軍人，也打不過梁言。  
更何況是喝醉了的梁言。  
「啊疼……」梁安敏忍不住痛呼出聲，從沒受過粗暴對待的、只適合撫摸書卷的手指，此刻被緊緊地攥在一起，兩手合攏禁錮在床上，一點力氣都用不出：「寶寶，我是爸爸啊……啊——！」  
梁安敏身體猛地向上，卻被身上的人壓住，不讓動彈。  
原來是梁言用手去摸索梁安敏的耳後，那裡有A最為脆弱的一點，也是一擊制敵最有用的方法，只要控制那裡，就如同鎖喉一般只得認命。  
然而最為脆弱的一點，同樣也是最為敏感的地方。  
「啊啊……別，別摸那裡……梁言，住、手……」  
梁言順著身下的人的耳廓細細摸索，不時重複撫摸，在可疑的地方逡巡留戀，根本不顧身下人的呻吟。最後，他像是確定一般，拇指在耳廓偏後地方，輕輕一按。  
「死穴。你死了。」  
「梁、梁言！」身下的人用力的掙扎，想要逃脫，疼得幾乎要哭出來：「唔……寶寶，不要撒酒瘋，我是……」  
好吵的獵物。  
梁言想讓身下的人閉嘴，於是低下頭，就著手指的位置，伸出舌頭用力的吮舔耳後那個敏感的地方。  
「啊啊啊——！！別、別碰……」梁安敏哭叫著掙扎起來，扭動著腰身逃離，是真的疼、癢得受不了。身上的人卻霸道地不許，固執的用舌尖觸碰，不許掙扎，不許逃離。  
「不行……不行，梁言……」梁安敏顫抖起來，他有些害怕，兒子好像變得陌生了，他從沒想過梁言也會這麼具有侵略性的行為。  
然而梁安敏很快，連掙扎都不敢了。因為他感覺到，腰後面，有越來越堅硬的東西抵著他。  
梁言趴在他身上低低的喘息，全身只穿了內褲，基本上起不到遮掩的效果。於是內褲下面所有的反應都毫無保留的顯現。本是數九隆冬，而梁言卻心煩意燥，心裡好像有火爐燒著，連帶著下身滾燙，恨不得狠狠摸一下。  
他意識不清，卻知道身下有個人，於是嘗試著向前頂了頂，希望藉以平復下身的火熱。性器順著身下人的股縫滑進去，擺動腰身，性器上下聳動。  
梁言覺得舒服多了，又蹭了兩下。  
但梁言還是不大滿意，他覺得身下這人發出的氣味令人討厭。雖然是A，但味道讓人不舒服，好像不是天然產生，而是僵硬的加上去。梁言厭惡的皺眉，手指輕輕摘下戴在那人耳後的信息素抑製器。  
這個動作對於梁安敏來說無疑是驚濤駭浪，彷彿被人重創了，梁安敏驚慌地喊：「不不……不行，那個不能……」  
梁言當然不可能聽他的命令，隨手扔掉摘下的抑製器，覺得梁安敏太吵，抬起手，面無表情的在他臀部打了一巴掌。  
這個動作果然成功的制止住了梁安敏的語言，被兒子抽打臀部的羞恥感使得他面色一下子漲紅，羞愧的把臉埋進枕頭裡不敢出聲，生怕再受一下。  
梁言彷彿留戀般又摸了摸耳後。那本應是沒有東西的地方，然而手指好像在耳後又碰到其他固體。梁言皺眉，不耐煩的「嘖」了一聲，不管不顧的又摘了下來。  
一瞬間，房間裡竟然充斥了另一種奇妙的味道。  
「唔……嗯……」梁言雙手緊緊地攥緊枕邊，更加用力的把臉埋進枕頭裡。他現在明白了，無論他如何掙扎，梁言都不可能放過他，他現在最想做的不是擺脫梁言，而是把臉藏起來，緊緊地咬著牙。  
不行……這下真的忍不住了……  
比如想要臣服的本能，比如，想要跪下請求的慾望……  
梁言嗅到那股味道，渾身上下都舒服了不少，深深地吸氣，竟然覺得很滿足。他不由得尋找起味道最為濃郁的地方，順著找，發現身下那人才是這氣味的源頭，於是放縱本能，俯下身去，順著那人的脖頸，深吸氣。  
「是……Omega……」梁言伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，回憶著腦海中本來資料並不充足的omega信息素的味道，最後終於確定，那確實是O的氣味。  
「我想想，O怎麼敢來襲擊A？」梁言嗤笑一聲，漫不經心的用手指滑過身下O的脖頸：「你是瘋了嗎？」  
「唔嗯……」身下人細細地顫抖，不敢發出聲音。  
燈光太暗，梁言根本看不清楚，卻能辨別出那人纖細的腰身，正是他最喜歡的類型。  
他不想管身下的人究竟是誰，到底有什麼目的，只知道現在這人，屬於梁言。於是梁言毫不客氣的把那人的襯衫從褲子離扒出來，微涼的大手順著身體的弧線探進去。  
「啊啊……」梁安敏驚喘一聲，控制不住脖子向上抬起，露出優美的弧線，眼角濕潤通紅。微張的嘴角，有唾液控制不住的流出。  
梁言手指順著腰肢向上，摸過平坦的小腹，力氣不重不輕，然而手卻像黏在皮膚上，掙脫不掉。繼續向上，手部更加用力。梁言一隻手提起梁安敏的胯部，使那人不得不挺起胸，另一隻手接住主動送過來的乳珠，用兩隻手指合在一起揉捻。  
「唔嗚……」身下人發出更為驚慌地聲音，帶著哭腔。然而梁言愉悅的感覺屋子裡氣味更加濃郁，心情大好，另一隻手也精巧的捏住另一隻乳頭，用力地撫摸，時不時輕輕向外扯一下，就會引得下面人更加悅耳的呻吟。  
等到梁言終於肯放開他紅腫不堪的乳頭時，梁安敏已經嗚咽的聲音沙啞，然而很顯然，身上那個男人並不打算放過他，而是用力把梁安敏翻轉，變成面對著梁言，躺在床上，被迫露出臉頰的模樣。  
「唔……不要、不要……」梁安敏狼狽地用雙手遮住臉，不想被身上的人認出自己的模樣。  
享譽文壇領袖人物的梁教授，此時蜷縮身體躺在床上，髮絲因浸漬汗水而濕潤，凌亂地貼在皮膚上。臉頰嫣紅，眼角有隱約可見的淚水。衣衫已經凌亂，上衣斜斜的掛在身上，紅腫的乳頭半露出來，不經意間被粗糙的衣服蹭過，疼痛難忍。這種可憐的經歷在梁教授有生以來是從沒經歷過的，也是不可能有人想像過、看到過的。  
然而很遺憾，被萬人仰慕的梁教授落在意識不清的梁言手中，就只能被緊緊束縛在床上，嗚咽著呻吟了。  
梁言下身已經腫痛難忍，他也不想忍耐，雙手緩緩地脫下梁安敏的褲子，卻留下了內褲。  
一瞬間那讓他舒服的氣味更為濃郁。梁言放縱地舉起那人纖細修長的雙腿，放置於自己的兩肩，低下頭，用嘴唇觸碰那人全身最嫩的腿內側。同時，又可以嗅到那強烈的、讓他意亂的濃郁氣味。  
「啊啊！……梁言，別咬……」梁安敏受驚，雙腿想要合攏，因為他的下半身早就已經被刺激的翹起，內褲被頂出凸起。然而他膝蓋後面卻被強有力的手腕緊緊攥住，根本做不到那樣一個簡單的動作。  
梁安敏害怕的用手抓住梁言的頭髮，這動作確實讓梁言停頓了一下。梁安敏顫抖著說：「寶寶，不行，不能咬……」  
他是真的害怕了。難不成梁言要標記他？這絕對不可以。  
梁言聞言，輕輕哼了一聲，冷聲說道：「你敢過來，就是我的了。既然是我的，那當然是想怎麼樣就怎麼樣。」  
說完挑釁般伸出舌頭重重的吮吸梁安敏的大腿內側，牙齒咬住嫩肉，稍微用力，然後上下唇齒相互研磨一翻。  
「啊啊啊……！！不、不行！！」梁安敏猛地向上彈起，手指用力扣住梁言的頭部，腿部顫抖著想要躲閃，但因為疼痛卻又不得不停下，這樣下來，就好像是按著梁言讓他咬一般。  
梁安敏痛苦的仰起頭，微微張口露出鮮紅的唇舌，儘管屋外是接近零度的寒冬，然而此刻他全身遍佈汗水和黏液。  
梁言卻並沒有真正用力，只是逗弄著咬了兩下，並沒有咬破肌膚。他又稍微用力，滿意的聽到身下人更為驚恐無助的呻吟，好像哭了一般，就鬆開口，舌頭留戀的舔了兩下，就轉移了注意，輕微抬起身子離開身下的人，似乎沒有標記這人的打算。  
從倫理上講，梁安敏鬆了口氣。然而那難以啟齒的本能卻讓他感到莫名的失落，甚至無意識地抬起身去追尋梁言即將離去的體溫，難耐的輕聲啜泣。  
當意識到自己做了什麼，梁安敏臉色變白了。  
然而梁言沒有注意到他的小動作，半跪在梁安敏的腿間，直起上身，手指不耐煩的拉開自己黑色的內褲邊緣，把那早已焦躁不安的東西放了出來。  
梁言暴露在空氣中的下身有些猙獰，如同它的主人一般，強韌，霸道，傲視群雄，因為從來沒有使用過而顏色很淺，然而上面青筋怒張，頂端流出淫靡的黏液。  
第一次看到除了自己以外的男性器官，梁安敏受到了驚嚇，睜大雙眼，隨即意識到盯著那裡看是件非常不雅的事情，於是慌慌張張的別過頭，喉頭卻不由自主的吞嚥了兩下。  
梁言冷漠的用手指扶住歪頭的性器，對著梁安敏淡淡的說道：  
「張嘴。」  
「……」  
「舔出來，今天就饒了你。」  
「…………唔……」  
……  
…………  
氤氳的霧氣，窗邊的松葉。已是不知今夕何夕。  


第六章  
清晨，梁言是被一聲急過一聲的電話吵醒。  
他皺眉閉著眼睛摸索到了手機，滑過屏幕，啞聲道：「……喂。」  
此刻他還帶著宿醉的後遺症，頭痛欲裂，聲音嘶啞。並且很顯然還沒有清醒，全靠本能行事。  
電話那頭吵鬧的嗓音讓梁言立刻把手機舉得老遠。  
「哇啊梁言你總算接電話了！嗓子怎麼那麼啞，被你老爸折磨了嗎？」  
紀久說話從來不經大腦，梁言懶得理他。  
「什麼事。」  
「你昨天喝醉了在酒吧抱了一個女人，那女的纏著我讓我給她你的聯繫方式，你怎麼解決？」  
「不可能。」  
「真的啦那女人懷了你的孩子，梁言真沒想到你竟然是這種人……」  
「沒事我掛了。」  
「……啊啊啊阿等等，好啦，騙你的。」紀久笑了一聲：「你個禁慾主義者，憋死你個死處男。」  
梁言被電話那邊吵了半天，也算清醒了一點，揉了揉眉頭，掀開被子就要下床——卻一下子愣住，直起上身盯著自己的身體。  
全身只穿了內褲，卻也沒穿戴整齊，性器露在外面，懶懶的歪著。  
黑色的內褲上沾著點點白濁，做過什麼，無需置疑。  
電話那頭還在說著什麼，梁言臉色一冷，低聲說：「紀久。酒吧裡我做了什麼？」  
「啊？」對方愣了一下，開玩笑著說：「你做了很不好的事情……」  
「說實話，不然你這輩子別給我打電話了。」  
紀久也聽出了梁言語氣嚴肅，不敢繼續開玩笑，老實交代：「沒做什麼，你喝了好多酒，喝醉了一直說胡話，好像不認識我了。我怕你出事兒，就把你送回家裡，你爸爸把我趕回去了。」  
「……我爸怎麼說？」  
「好像挺生氣的，讓我趕緊回家。」紀久道，「怎麼，你爸打你了？罵你了？不可能吧，哪有人管得那麼嚴。」  
「……」梁言歎了一聲，說：「我這邊有點忙，先掛了。」  
說完也不管紀久怎麼反應，直接關機。  
梁言捏著額頭仔細回想昨天究竟幹了什麼。  
腦海中好像又有一兩段香艷的場景，但不長，也看不清主角是誰，有點像是以前做的春夢，梁言很難判斷是怎麼回事。  
如果紀久說的是真的，那應該是沒有和外面的人發生關係。至於內褲上的痕跡……就暫且認為是回來後醉醺醺的自己又自慰了一次好了。  
想通這裡，梁言也不再糾結，甚至催眠般的強迫自己相信。梁言無語的脫下內褲，換上了新的，又穿戴整齊，這才走出房間。  
梁家別墅裡十分安靜，梁安敏並不在家。此時已是十點多的早上，陽光正濃，隔著樹影斑斑駁駁的投射在地板上，溫暖清新。梁言走下樓，看到餐桌上擺著麵包牛奶，旁邊放著一張貼紙，上面寫道：  
梁言：  
系中諸事，繁不易處，故歸校半日，晚間即歸。  
另，牛奶熱熱再喝。  
父 敏留  
梁言看完後，又把貼紙貼回原處，坐在桌前慢慢的咀嚼早餐。他覺得現在梁安敏出去工作真是太好了，不然兩人見面一定很尷尬。  
梁安敏不一定會責怪梁言喝酒，卻絕對會詢問他為什麼要喝。  
如果回答心情不好，那人還會追問為什麼心情不好。梁言覺得自己無法回答這個問題。  
可能回到上海的那一瞬間，負面情緒就纏繞在他周圍，良久盤桓，直至覆滿全身，爆發出來。  
梁言想，下個假期還是不要回來好了。  
而另一方面，梁安敏確實回到了學校裡，卻不是他說的在處理事情，而是匆忙到了學校的生科所。  
他早上起得比梁言早，看到旁邊睡得正沉的梁言，陽光投在兒子的側臉，整個房間終於不像昨晚一般黑暗朦朧了。梁安敏僵了僵，腦海中天人混戰，不知如何是好。  
最終，他決定不要吵醒梁言，悄悄地換了床單，把衣服塞進洗衣機，穿上西裝去了學校。  
他不知道怎麼面對兒子。  
T大的生科所全國排名第一，其中基因人類學是生科所金牌學科，領先國際一流水平。  
梁安敏坐在生科所的會議室裡，面前擺了一杯熱茶，正徐徐的冒著熱煙。他舉起茶杯喝了兩口，才覺得理智重新回歸，能夠說出話來了。  
梁安敏抬頭，對著面前的人說道：「……陳恆，我的放射器好像壞掉了。」  
被稱為陳恆的人身材纖細，坐在梁安敏的對面，眼睛對著電腦，雙手不斷的敲打著鍵盤。聞言，陳恆的眼睛從電腦屏幕上轉移到梁安敏身上，面無表情：「什麼叫好像壞了？」  
「昨天，我不小心摘下來了。今天再帶上，完全沒有作用。」  
陳恆眼睛一動不動的盯著他，直看得他坐立不安，才淡淡的說道：「放射器除非暴力拆除過，否則不會失效。」  
「嗯，我昨天摘下的時候太用力了。」  
「憑你的肌肉組織，柔韌程度以及手指骨頭的形狀，不可能有能力暴力拆除。即使有這種可能，你的放射器也應該分碎掉，而不是無效。」  
「……」  
「所以說，」陳恆平淡道：「你被強暴？記得報警。」  
梁安敏抬起頭慢慢的看了陳恆一眼，眼神中滿是警告。  
陳恆卻好像不怕他，接著說：「你這麼護著那個人，居然對我撒謊。當然你肯定知道在我面前撒謊是不可能成功的，卻還要冒這個險，因此這個人對你來說意義非同小可。是你兒子？」  
「……」梁安敏站起來，椅子擦地發出很大的聲響，水杯連帶倒在桌上。「你是聰明人。可有些話不該，也不能說出來。不要過分。」  
陳恆玩味的笑笑，身體靠著後面的椅子，把電腦合上，道：「你怕什麼，會議室絕對機密，除了你我，沒人能聽得到。你不讓我說，無非是你覺得羞恥。啊好吧，我不說了。你那兒子真是了得，肉體凡胎拆的掉放射器？給我看看你的放射器。」  
梁安敏站著不動。許久，才走向前，把口袋裡的東西放在桌上。  
那是一個黑色的環狀東西，無論放在哪裡都並不顯眼。這就是梁安敏說的「放射器」。  
陳恆拿起來看了看，問：「你的抑製器呢？」  
「戴著呢。」  
「摘下來，我看看。」  
「不行。」梁安敏毫不猶豫的拒絕了。  
陳恆知道他為什麼拒絕，無奈的說：「梁教授，你怕什麼？難不成你覺得我聞到你的氣味會發狂？放心，我對omega真是一點興趣都沒有。」  
「……」  
梁安敏猶豫了一下，最後抬起手，摸索著自己的左耳後面。片刻，摘下了另一個白色的小環。  
房間內的氣味立刻變了，如果梁言站在這裡，一定認得出這是讓他舒服的味道。  
那是屬於omega的味道。  
原來一直為媒體報道屬性為A的梁安敏，其實是一個O。而他之所以能夠瞞天過海的手段，僅僅是兩個環形器物，很難被別人發現。一個是抑製器，能抑制他體內的omega信息素，一個是放射器，鍥而不捨地發放著不屬於他本身的alpha信息素。  
陳恆拿起那黑色的小環，對比著白色的小環，瞇起眼睛：「都弄成這樣了，真是暴殄天物。給我一個月才能修好。」  
「一個月？太久了。」梁安敏皺眉：「最多一個星期。」  
「那你還是換個人吧。梁教授，我提醒你，這放射器還是生科所正在研究中的產品，全世界只有你一個人在使用。況且你使用這放射器，在嚴格意義上來說，是犯法的，畢竟o是不允許使用任何手段改變屬性。」陳恆淡淡的說：「更何況，你現在不是在放寒假？這一個月待在家裡，應該不會出現太大的問題。」  
「……我也許會出去做演講。如果被人發現，怎麼辦？」  
「可是據我所知，梁教授你已經把所有的講座都推卸掉了，現在是真正的無事一身輕哦。」  
「……」  
「你怕你兒子懷疑？哎，你就乾脆點告訴他，你是個omega不就完了？」  
陳恆無所謂的擺了擺手：「反正梁言也不是你親生的，就算他不小心……了你，也不能說是亂倫吧？」  
「……」梁安敏頭痛的坐下來，用手捏著額頭：「你說話過腦子？」  
「當然，我可是想了各種可能性才提出這種建議。梁教授也覺得這是最好的方案吧？」  
梁安敏沉默一陣，歎息一聲。  
「我把梁言當兒子看，你說的那件事，不可能。」  
「哦？」陳恆輕輕地笑：「養了這麼多年的兒子，你捨得把他拱手送給別的女人？肥水不流外人田，這句話說得沒錯。」  
＝＝  
下午時分，上海下了一場小雨。  
迥異於北方瓢潑大雨，上海的雨絲連綿柔軟。然而上海陰冷的冬天夾雜著刺骨的寒風，下一場雨也絕對不是享受。  
梁言又在床上躺了半天，終於覺得酒意散盡，這才起床。他下樓坐在沙發上，不知道要做些什麼。房間裡雖然溫暖，卻空曠。偌大的房間只有一個人，隨著天色變暗，終究讓人感到孤獨。  
梁言不知道一個人坐了多久，只知天色完全黑了，才聽到門口有人用鑰匙開門的聲音。門開了，有人走進來，打開了客廳的燈。是梁安敏回來了。  
梁安敏脫下外套，看到梁言坐在沙發上，眼神有些躲閃，卻又平靜下來，說道：「怎麼不開燈？」  
梁言站起身，抬頭看了一眼鐘錶。已經六點了。  
「我去做飯。」梁安敏說道。  
自從保姆回家之後，梁安敏已經自覺地成為家庭煮夫，雖然這種事情，以前從來沒幹過。別說沒幹過，就算是想都沒想過。而現在卻好像非常順理成章，自然而然的說出。  
好像家裡面也突然有了家的味道。  
梁言等了二十多分鐘，父親就從廚房裡走出，端了湯麵，放在他前面：「晚上吃點清淡的罷。明天想吃什麼？」  
梁言想了想，說：「紅燒魚。」  
「嗯。」  
梁言夾了一筷子麵條，大口吃了起來。  
湯鮮，麵條勁道，順著筷子滑下去不少。  
冬天吃麵再適合不過，梁言在北京呆久了，也變得喜歡麵食。  
父子倆對坐著埋頭吃，梁安敏抬頭看了看梁言，用筷子敲了敲碗邊，輕聲說： 「寶……梁言，不要挑食，蛋黃也要吃。」  
梁言聞言皺眉，卻老老實實地把撥出去的蛋黃吃下去。  
他從小吃雞蛋只吃蛋白，卻極其厭惡蛋黃，總是偷偷的把蛋黃打碎弄到湯裡，然後不喝湯。梁安敏十分瞭解兒子的小性子，看著他吃完蛋黃後，才把自己碗裡的蛋白撥到他碗裡讓他吃。  
吃完飯梁安敏去廚房刷碗，梁言坐在沙發上看電視，又把一天都關機的手機打開，看看有沒有重要的消息。  
紀久給他發了幾條短息，都是約他出去吃飯。梁言回他：已經吃過了。就沒有再理他。  


第七章（上）  
梁言看父親的行為有些怪異，於是輕描淡寫地問：  
「您身體不舒服麼？好像氣味有點淡。」  
梁安敏聞言一僵，下意識的向後退了一步，匆匆說道：「……沒什麼。我去寫論文。」說完轉身往房間走去。  
梁言覺得驚訝，卻也沒阻止。聽到梁安敏輕輕關門的聲音，才覺得有些無趣。  
他知道梁安敏確實很忙，每年這個時候都在全國各地奔走，幾乎沒有完整的假期。  
要麼是在校際交流訪問，要麼是數不盡數的講座，空閒的時間，梁安敏還要讀書寫作，各種項目幾乎難以支架。  
不過一般來說，A都是很累的，他們享有更大的自由理應付出更多的努力。  
梁言自從參軍之後，在假期的時候就專心休息，沒有像以前那麼累了。然而反觀梁安敏，才會想起自己以前也是這樣的忙碌，這種壓力很有可能長期積澱於心中，最後爆發出來。  
比如說梁言就選擇毅然決然的放棄一切，而梁安敏好像不是這樣，他是真的愛著他的工作，好像沒有知覺，沒有疲倦。  
梁言看了會兒手機，又覺得無趣，想洗澡睡覺，突然又想到自己房間沒有熱水，只好去敲梁安敏的門。  
梁安敏應了一聲，讓他進來。  
他推門進去，就看父親戴著眼鏡看一本書。梁安敏度數不深，平時很少戴眼鏡，然而看書的時候會帶上無框眼鏡，襯著白色毛衣，顯得更加文質彬彬。  
梁言站著，眼角隨意瞥了一眼父親看的書。待看清書名之後，梁言愣了一下，站在那裡一動不動。  
梁安敏聽到門口有聲音，抬頭，輕聲問：「怎麼了？」  
梁言抬起手指著那書：「您在看什麼？」  
「哦，你說這個。」梁安敏扶了一下眼鏡，說：  
「上學期有個同學在我課上看閒書，我批評她浪費時間，那同學卻理直氣壯說聽不懂我講的課，等於浪費時間，還不如自己看點東西。我覺得挺有道理，便向她借來這本書看看，消磨下時間。」  
梁言有些無語：「您知道這是什麼書嗎？」  
「嗯？應該屬於浪漫小說吧。」  
梁安敏抬起眼瞼，檯燈順著打下陰影，柔和了他平時有些銳利的輪廓。  
「……」  
梁言沉默了一下。  
誰能想到他父親竟然坐在房間裡，專心致志地看一本從學生那裡借過來的言情小說？  
父親站起身：「你是來洗澡的吧。我先洗，浴室會暖一點。」  
梁言還在震驚父親看言情小說的事實，忍不住走到桌前翻看了一下。  
書的封面是綠色，宣傳語無非是最感傷的青春文學之類的詞語。隨意打開一頁，那一頁被梁安敏輕輕地折了一個角做標記。  
那一頁，梁安敏輕輕地用鉛筆寫了一句話。這本書中女主角的父親知曉女主角早戀後，有些悲涼地對女生說道：  
「……我還沒有準備好，你就已經長大了。」  
梁安敏清秀的字跡也這樣寫到：  
「我還沒有準備好，你就已經長大了。」  
那筆跡帶著猶豫，似乎是無可奈何的，重複著現實和虛幻中相同的經歷。  
想來一切憾事都早已在梁安敏的腦海中勾勒出了眉目，只欠梁言躬身前往，然後虛虛地將父親想好的話語再說一次。  
梁言有些發愣地看著這句話，一時間不知道如何評價，只是沉默地反省著：難道他做的那些「不好」的事情，被父親發現了？  
一想到他在床上做的那些羞恥事情，梁言站在那裡不說話。  
梁安敏用毛巾擦著頭髮走出浴室，看到梁言手裡拿著那本書站在那裡，便問：「怎麼了？」  
梁言順著聲音，看了父親一眼，問：  
「這本書寫的什麼？」手指指著那本書。  
「啊，你說這個。」梁安敏淡淡的說：「我看了一半了都沒明白它要寫什麼。我從來沒讀過有這麼多心理描寫的書。」  
梁安敏走到梁言面前，剛要說些什麼。卻突然彎下腰，臉色一變，眉頭緊緊皺起來。  
「唔……」他輕輕嗚咽一聲，好像被絆倒了一般，身子向前傾斜。  
梁言條件反射的抱住父親向前傾斜的身子，把他整個人拉到了懷裡。  
父親臉色蒼白，用手向下摸了摸自己的腿，顫抖著說：  
「……去、去床上……」  
梁言一驚，隨即明白，是父親早就有痛風的毛病。  
雖然不算很嚴重，但痛風發作起來也是痛苦十分。  
梁言彎下腰手臂用力，橫抱起父親，向床邊走去。  
梁安敏疼得臉色發白，手指緊緊握住梁言胸前的衣服，不時發出痛苦的呻吟。  
梁言把父親放到床上，蓋上被子，然後快步走到床尾，手伸進被子裡摸索著，然後精準的逮住了梁安敏的腳，溫熱的大手抬起梁安敏的腳，他沉聲說道：「忍一下。」  
隨後大力的揉搓起來。  
「唔嗯……」梁安敏的腳條件反射的想要抽回來，然而兒子用力很大，竟是抽不回來，只得腳趾緊緊扣在一起，無意識地向空中踢了兩下：「疼……嗯……輕點。」  
梁言握住父親小巧的腳踝，手下繼續用力，淡淡道：「輕點沒用，忍著吧。」  
梁安敏連聲呻吟，手指緊緊抓住床單，腰部難受的向上挺，又無力地重重落下來：「不行……不行，梁言、疼……」  
梁言只當沒聽到，大概揉了十分鐘，直到梁安敏腳部熱了起來，連聲音都有氣無力的時候，梁言才輕輕放下父親的腳，把它塞回被子裡，轉身走到浴室。回來的時候，梁言手裡端了一盆熱水，毛巾放在裡面。  
熱水滾燙，只放了一點涼水。梁言用兩隻手指輕輕把熱水中的毛巾夾出來，擰乾淨上面的水，隨後有撈出梁安敏的腳，把熱騰騰的手巾敷在上面，輕聲問道：「感覺好點了嗎？」  
梁安敏過了那段疼勁兒，然而精神還是不好，勉強點了點頭。  
「我去給你倒杯水吃藥。」梁言起身出門，倒了一杯熱水，手裡又遞給他藥片。  
梁安敏靠著床頭接過熱水，手指有些發抖，臉色卻好了很多。吃了藥，他轉過頭對梁言輕聲說：「好多了……真是不好意思，剛才麻煩你……」  
「沒什麼。」梁言打斷梁安敏的話，說：「父子之間說什麼謝？」  
梁安敏低頭看著氤氳熱氣的水杯，不說話。心裡卻想，普通的父子當然不用說謝，因為父親從小也是這麼對孩子的。孩子對父親好，可以說是孝順，也可以說是回報。然而問題在於，梁安敏以前，從來沒有進到父親的責任。他怎麼能不感謝兒子做到這一步呢？  
可經歷過昨天那種事情，他梁安敏真的能把兒子簡單的當成兒子麼？  
被摸了腳踝幾乎就要起反應，這還是普通的父子關係？  
梁安敏胸口一窒，不敢繼續追問這個問題，只得擺擺手說道：「好……好，你去洗澡吧。」  
梁言見他沒有大礙，剛想起身去洗漱，然而只是隨意一瞥看到了什麼，梁言的眼睛瞬間睜大。  
他竟然看到梁安敏的脖頸上，竟然有一些零星的紅點。  
吻痕？  


第七章（下）  
梁言不敢相信自己的眼睛，驚訝地又看了好幾眼。  
那是被人用力舔吮過，刻意留下的佔有標記。斑駁的痕跡，在父親偏白的膚色對比下格外刺目。  
梁言的火氣騰的一下上來了，手指竟在無意當中顫抖著。  
這是什麼人，又是在什麼地方留下的？梁安敏從沒出家門……  
不對，他今天，好像去學校了。  
和誰？學校的同事？不大可能，一般教授都是已婚的A。  
難不成，是和學生？  
梁安敏和他的研究生在談戀愛？  
梁言臉色沉了下來，一瞬間彷彿覺得空氣中還有一股omega的味道，仔細一聞，隨即臉色大變。  
空氣中竟然真的有o的味道，而味道傳來的地方，是梁安敏身上……  
梁安敏還沒反應過來，就感覺梁言彎下腰，手指指著自己的脖頸，厲聲喝道：「這是什麼，你和誰做的？」  
他的聲音已經不再是少年特有的清脆，反而慢慢低沉下來，帶著青年的嚴肅之意，又顯得很有威嚴。  
梁安敏一驚，手摸著自己的脖頸，驚訝的問：「怎麼了？」  
梁言氣得發昏，近日又看到報紙上關於教授強迫研究生做一些不齒之事，幾乎已經認定梁安敏違背師德，和研究生做了見不得人的勾當。隨即血湧上頭頂，怒斥道：  
「你……你幹的好事，竟然讓人把痕跡留在脖子上，身上還留著人家的味道就敢回家？你怎配當老師！」  
梁安敏驚訝地摀住脖子，拿起床頭的鏡子，看到那些痕跡，輕顫起來，解釋：「不是，我沒……」  
梁言生氣地責問：「是誰？你的研究生嗎？」  
「……」梁安敏臉色複雜，搖了搖頭。  
「那是誰？你說！」  
「……」  
這真是強人所難的問題。讓他怎麼說，留下這些痕跡的人，就是眼前這人。  
一時間房間安靜的很，只能聽到兩人呼吸的聲音。  
梁言深吸口氣，拚命冷靜下來：  
「我確實沒資格過問你的生活。你只要回答，那人和你在一起是不是違背道德？」  
梁安敏手指發抖，臉色蒼白卻不能回答，只是顫抖著別過臉。  
梁言以為他默認了，眉頭皺起，聲音又提高了不少：「……你喜歡他？」  
「……」  
父親睫毛在燈光下顫抖地厲害，樣子著實可憐，只是小聲說：「你別問了……總之、也是不能在一起。我能怎麼辦呢？」說完手指摸了摸脖頸上的痕跡，好像還很留戀。  
梁言眉毛一挑，心想梁安敏這樣子，似乎也不打算和他那背德戀人結婚或者公佈關係，只是談談戀愛就好。  
況且父親這樣子，又好像剛剛失戀一般。  
梁言也覺得把父親逼得太過分，臉色緩和了一些，慢慢說道：「爸，我是擔心你。你知道的，做到你這個地位，私生活稍微不慎就會難容於世，你後面有那麼多人盯著你，盼你做那些不檢點的事情……」  
「我知道。」梁安敏說，他感到有些羞辱：「我知道分寸，那人、本就不可能……」  
「嗯。」  
梁言點頭，這才站起身走進浴室清洗，只留下梁安敏坐在床上，臉上深色不定，但從他的眼睛裡，總能看到一抹淒涼的神色。  
浴室裡還留著上一個人洗完的水汽，雖然不能引起梁言的反感，總歸是潮悶不適。然而這水汽也確實讓房間溫暖許多。  
梁言脫淨衣物，打開花灑，順勢而下的水流衝去了他腦子裡雜亂無章的瑣事，卻也更集中思考父親的問題。  
梁言沒有母親。或者說在他有意識之後就從來沒有母親這個概念。當他意識到自己沒有母親是一種完全不同於其他人的狀態時，已經是上小學的時候了。  
他問梁安敏他母親是誰，梁安敏怎麼回答的？好像是去世了，還是離婚了？時間太久，加上梁言並不是很在意這個問題，早就忘記了。  
但是，如果梁安敏在梁言成年之後硬塞給他一個後媽……梁言覺得他可能不會很開明的立刻接受。當然，如果這個後媽是梁言的同齡人，那梁言死都不會同意。  
可問題在於，就算梁言他不同意，難不成還能用冷戰絕食反對嗎？如同前面說的，他根本不能替梁安敏做決定。  
梁安敏想要結婚，想要和誰結婚，都是他自己的自由選擇，就算是親生兒子也不能一票否決。退一步來講，就算梁安敏的愛情不容於世，只要當事人願意，梁言說的能起什麼作用？  
血緣關係擺在那裡，父子倆總不可能一輩子不見面。  
梁言就這樣心不在焉的想了半天，把沐浴液當成洗髮水用了兩遍。  
他想了種種可能發生的情況，力圖說服自己接受父親的選擇。  
但他絲毫沒有想過，如果他自己就是這當事人，又該怎麼辦呢？  
梁言洗完澡，擦著濕漉漉的頭發出來，總覺得今天頭髮很怪異，卻也說不上來。他走出來，就看到梁安敏坐在床邊，身上穿的衣服很單薄，臀部那裡磨損的尤其厲害。雖然是寬大的睡衣，但仍能透過衣服看出他纖細的腰身。  
梁安敏正在打電話。只聽他有些驚慌的刻意壓低聲音，說：「陳恆……你要快點，我兒子……不行，最遲下周，我要……」  
梁言在他背後輕咳一聲，父親身體一僵，坐得筆直，立刻就將手裡的電話掛斷，轉頭看梁言。  
梁言輕聲說：「多穿點。」隨後走出父親的房間。  


第八章  
那天晚上之後，梁言決定要對父親的行為嚴格控制，最起碼不能出現和學生私會的機會。  
於是一個星期之後，當梁安敏對梁言說，學校要他立刻趕回去處理事件時，梁言毫不猶豫地說：「我和您一起去。」  
梁安敏有些驚訝：「不用了，只是一點小事……」隨即他看到梁言已經拿出外套穿好，只好無奈地吞下了嘴裡拒絕的話。  
梁安敏開車帶著梁言到了學校門口，說：「你在車裡等著還是和我一塊進去？」  
梁安敏覺得跟兒子一起到學校可能不大好，就接著道：「車裡暖和，你就別出來了。」  
梁言想了想，還是推開車門：「一起去吧。我好久沒在T大食堂吃飯了。中午別做飯，就在這裡吃吧。」  
梁安敏應了一聲，和兒子一起走到生科所的大門。梁安敏說要找別的教授拿些東西，一分鐘就下來。梁言也覺得一分鐘根本幹不出什麼事兒，況且生科所都是一些年近古稀的老教授，便同意了。  
等梁安敏出來的時候，梁言卻不由自主地向後退了幾步，皺著眉，手指輕輕抵到了鼻尖下。  
他最討厭的父親的那種氣味，那種毫無掩飾的信息素，好像轉過了幾個街角，卻還是回到了原處。  
梁安敏顯然看出了兒子的不喜，他也知道沒辦法讓一個A喜歡上另一個A的味道，於是只能抱歉的笑笑，主動拉開了兩人的距離。  
此時天氣正好。上海的冬天雖然難受，但惟獨中午總是晴空萬里。微涼的風徐徐吹來，陽光灑在臉上。  
他們從生科所來到了古籍所，梁安敏的辦公地點就在這裡。  
「我去辦公室拿東西。你在底下等我？很快就回來。」  
梁言想了下，同意了。在等待梁安敏的時候，梁言坐在道路旁邊的椅子上，盯著牆上的液晶顯示屏，愣了下神。  
那屏幕上播放的是梁安敏接受採訪的片段。  
梁言從沒聽過他父親做的講座，即使電視上經常會出現，他也總是覺得彆扭，然後迅速的換台。上了軍校，更是遠走他鄉，不可能來聽父親上課。  
算來算去，這是他第一次接觸工作時的梁安敏，而不是作為父親身份對他訓話。  
電視上，梁安敏穿著西裝，神色有些嚴肅的接受記者採訪。  
他的話音陸陸續續的傳到梁言耳中：  
「……想要做學術靠的是天賦和勤奮。現在大學生天賦幾乎沒什麼不同，勤奮卻是遠遠不夠……」  
「他們怎麼能說自己努力呢？下課就去約會，沒有時間學習。我兒子小的時候……」  
電視上的梁安敏習慣性地舉了個例子，然而意識到拿梁言舉例不大好，噎了一下，擺擺手：「不說了。」  
記者卻不依不饒，「您兒子？學習一定很好吧。您就講一下他怎麼學習的，給我們廣大學者提供一下參考也好。」  
梁言以前確實勤奮。為了追上梁安敏，他不要命似得學習，經常熬夜，熬壞了身體，睡眠質量一直不佳。他有時在假期的時候會睡很久，十多個小時還在渾渾噩噩的做夢，有時候又連續的失眠，每隔兩個小時就會驚醒一次。  
但是那段時間，梁言似乎感覺不到疲倦。  
現在卻是真的疲倦了。  
實在推辭不過，梁安敏有些尷尬的開口：「其實也不是參考，我兒子學習的方法太極端。他小的時候學英語，週末拿著書背單詞，默不出聲。有一次我剛回家，就看到他跪在牆角，冷著臉，抬起手一下一下扇自己的臉頰……我當時嚇壞了，抱著他問他怎麼了。他竟然說，因為一個上午只記住了五個單詞……」  
記者撲哧一聲笑了出來：「他是想懲罰自己嗎？」  
「我覺得不是。」梁安敏輕聲說：「應該是不喜歡差勁的自己。」  
「哦，這麼厲害啊。」記者驚歎，「那他現在是和梁老師一起做研究嗎？」  
梁安敏神色黯淡了一下，「沒有。」  
聽名家的採訪，臧否品物，月旦春秋。可能會很勵志。但『深受鼓舞』和『享受鼓舞』是兩碼事。  
沉醉在後者的狀態中，人還沒做成什麼事，已經俯瞰一切，目中無人，忘記腳踏實地。這很危險。（注）  
「梁言。」梁安敏從樓裡走出來，喊了他一聲。  
梁言這才轉過身，聽到脖子發出微弱的響聲，才覺得全身好像都僵硬了。  
「在看什麼？」梁安敏順著梁言的視線看過去，笑了：「哦，那個視頻。一個月前拍的，怎麼現在放了。」  
父親也沒怎麼在意，舉了舉手裡從辦公室拿的禮盒：「我去日本出差時給你買的手信，現在才想起來。拿回來給你吃。」  
梁言有些僵硬的接了過去。那盒子包裝嚴實樸素，不是很重。  
他們吃完飯，坐在車上的時候，梁言拆開了那盒點心。是一些日本的小吃。每一塊兒點心都精緻得不像樣子，適合拿來觀賞。  
然而好看的點心一般都不大好吃，這次也沒有例外。梁言拿起來，咬了一口，就不想吃了，手裡捏著那塊黏膩的點心，勉強把那口嚥下去，面色有些難看。  
梁安敏開著車，餘光觀察到兒子的臉色，有些吃驚：「這麼難吃？」  
梁言搖頭，「挺好的。但我不餓。」  
「難吃就扔掉吧，別吃壞了。」  
「挺貴的吧？」梁言淡淡道，「明天當早點。」  
正好趕上紅燈，梁安敏拉上手剎，轉頭：「我看著挺好看就買下來了，味道這麼糟糕麼。很多人搶著買。」  
「搶著買的也不一定是最好的，日本人好像很喜歡受罪。」  
「是嗎？」梁安敏笑笑，「你手裡那塊，給我嘗一下。」  
「……」梁言有些疑惑，「……這個我咬過了。」  
「有什麼關係？」  
後面的車輛開始鳴笛，原來是綠燈亮了。梁安敏轉過頭開車，慢慢的說：「你是我兒子啊。」  
梁言想想，覺得確實是這樣。就把手裡的點心遞到梁安敏嘴裡。  
父親開著車小心地咬一口，嚼了嚼。  
半晌，他用只有自己一個人能聽到的聲音，輕輕歎了口氣。  
車子裡只能聽到空調細微的聲響。梁言無聊的翻出手機，看到紀久發了不少短信給他，都是約他出去吃飯。  
由於很少檢查信息，梁言從沒有答應過。今天，紀久又問要不要出去。  
梁言覺得忽視了他這麼久，也是不好意思，隨手回復【行，去哪裡？】  
紀久的短信很快就到了。  
【你現在在哪兒？】  
手機忘記調成震動，短信過來的聲音在密閉的空間裡顯得格外大。梁言皺眉，嘖了一聲，按下旁邊的靜音開關，漫不經心地打字【南京東路】  
【行吧我去找你，你就在南京東路等著我。】  
梁言有些驚訝。但既然已經答應了，他也不好再說什麼，轉過頭對梁安敏說：「一會兒要和同學吃飯，您把我放在這兒就行。」  
梁安敏開著車，聞言皺了皺眉，道：「不許喝酒。」說完，把車停在一邊，看著梁言說：「你去哪裡吃？」  
「我盡量。」梁言道：「還不清楚。」  
「和誰出去？上次送你回來的人嗎？」  
梁言微不可見的皺了皺眉，「怎麼了？」  
「他看上去不是什麼好孩子，你離他遠點。」  
「呵……」梁言點了點頭，淡淡道：「行。」  
說完，竟然拿著外套摔門走了。  
人生中第一次被人摔門的梁教授有些驚愕的睜大眼睛，久久沒有開動汽車。  
上海是座不夜城，即使是寒冬，都市仍然熱鬧喧囂。最熱鬧的酒吧裡，無數男女瘋狂的享樂。然而他們大笑的表情卻並不代表幸福，反而是放縱過後的孤寂。  
紀久猛地灌下一杯酒，砸在桌子上：「你真不喝？」  
梁言冷笑道：「你自己喝吧。」  
「你爸不讓？拜託，你是十八不是八歲，你爸管得那麼嚴。」紀久不屑地笑了一聲，「要是我早發火了。」  
梁言不說話，夾了一筷子海藻絲放在嘴裡慢慢的嚼。  
這是他人生中第一次進入酒吧。  
紀久非要拉著他見一見世面，但是很顯然，梁言覺得無聊至極。又吵又陰暗。剛一踏進這裡，他就後悔的不行，卻又不好轉身就走，冷著臉點了一杯濃茶。  
紀久痛苦的撓牆，覺得十分丟臉。  
梁言看了一眼手錶，覺得時間差不多了，就說：「沒事兒的話，我先回家了。」  
「你家裡有門禁？呵呵，跟小學生似得。」紀久轉了轉手裡的酒杯，輕佻地笑：「哎，介紹個妞給你？」  
梁言隨意地回了一句，語氣帶著漫不經心：「你怎麼對我的事兒這麼積極？」  
「呸，我是心疼你這麼多年還是處男，想給你開葷！」  
紀久放肆地說，「你不知道O的滋味有多好……就是因為你沒有嘗試過，才會那麼古板，沒有男子氣概，那麼怕你爸！」  
「……」梁言垂下眼瞼，聲音低沉，「我不是怕我爸。」  
話還沒說完，梁言自己就停下來了。那不是怕，是什麼？他也搞不清楚。  
梁安敏安排的一切他都照做，唯獨一次反抗是高考填報志願。但是這也並不代表徹底地反抗，畢竟人生還長，軍校畢業之後，誰能絕對地說他不會重新回歸學術事業？  
梁言有些煩躁，也不再多想，拿起外套說一聲：「走了。」  
紀久「哎」了一聲：「別啊，我送你……」話音剛落，酒吧中心部位發出一陣騷動，很多人都被吸引著往那個地方走。  
梁言和紀久對視一番，都是有些驚訝。  
紀久笑得有些玩味，「哦……居然還有O不戴抑製器就敢進酒吧來？去看看嘛。」  
梁言神色有些冷淡，「不去。」  
也許這是酒吧的一些活動，雖然這是違法的，但確實能吸引不少客人的興趣。  
全場幾乎都聞到了O的味道，更有幾個A不受控制的向中間走過去。整個場面幾乎暴動。  
突然，酒吧中間傳來一聲尖叫，那聲音讓梁言的眉頭皺了起來，像是想起什麼，他暗罵一聲，迅速向中間跑過去。  
紀久愣住了，大罵：「媽的……說不去，結果跑得比我還快，這王八蛋。」說完也跟了上去。  
梁言穿過密集的人群，終於看到站在椅子上瑟瑟發抖的O，大吼：「肖文！你怎麼在這裡！」  
他怎麼也想不到，如此膽大的O居然是梁安敏的研究生，那個看起來大方隨和的女性。  
肖文聽到聲音，朝著梁言那邊看過去，隨後大哭起來：「梁言梁言！快救我……我的抑製器掉了。」  
梁言臉色並不好看，走上去把手裡的外套蓋在她身上，摘下耳旁的抑製器，迅速戴在肖文的耳朵上。會場的O信息素完全消失，又有一股A的信息素產生。  
很多人抱怨連天，大呼沒勁，紛紛退場。  
梁言看了肖文一眼，低聲喝斥：「你在幹什麼？」  
「我、我……」肖文結結巴巴說了半天也沒說出個所以然。  
梁言歎了口氣，「大冬天你還敢穿裙子，不冷嗎？」  
肖文哭哭啼啼，顯然是嚇壞了。她確實是泡夜店的行頭，妝畫得很濃，高跟鞋又細又高幾乎沒法走路。  
梁言看了她一眼，也沒法發脾氣，無奈道：「算了，我送你回家。」說完，也顧不得避嫌，把肖文背到背上，快速走出酒吧。  
紀久的車停在外面，梁言打開車門把肖文放到後座，然後繞到一旁坐在副駕駛位置。  
紀久大罵：「我靠，梁言你身上的味道真是噁心……嘔，拜託你去後面坐……」  
摘掉了抑製器的梁言對於其他A來說是一種挑釁，這是A對其他A的味道本能的排斥。梁言不理他，轉身問肖文：「你家住哪兒？」  
肖文囁嚅著說出地址，坐立不安，小聲哭泣：「梁言，你不要把這件事告訴梁導……我會被開除的……」  
成年女性O，完成學業前不允許結婚。因此學校嚴格規定，在校期間禁止O屬性學生參加一切聯誼性質活動。如果被發現了，學校就會毫不留情的開除。  
梁言不置可否，接下來一路都沒有說話。  
把哆哆嗦嗦的肖文送回家，再回到梁言自己家裡，已經將近凌晨。梁言擔心會出事兒，就把自己的抑製器送給了肖文。現在他的信息絲素毫不受控制，大大方方的釋放在空氣中，讓他覺得特別彆扭，卻也沒有其他辦法。  
梁言拿出鑰匙打開家裡的門。客廳裡開著大燈，溫暖的空氣湧了上來，讓人覺得皮膚有些濕潤。  
梁安敏坐在沙發上，聽到聲響，抬起頭：「怎麼這麼晚回來？」  
「……有些事兒耽擱了。」梁言脫下外套，放在衣架上，走過去坐在父親旁邊，問：「這麼晚，還不睡？」  
「你玩兒的太晚了，我不放心。」打量完晚歸的梁言，父親神色緩和了一些，道：「你沒喝酒？」  
「沒有。」  
其實成年A就算夜不歸宿也很正常，然而梁安敏嚴格控制梁言回家的時間。雖說不是不允許，但如果梁言晚歸的話，他肯定會不高興。  
梁安敏一直這樣，是家裡的獨裁者。  
梁言餘光瞥到茶几上的瓷盅，「裡面是什麼？」  
「我怕你喝了酒回來，做了些解酒湯。」梁安敏頓了頓，「現在看來是沒用了。」  
梁言有些驚訝。所以父親這麼晚還沒有睡，就是為了等著他回來？  
心裡有些酸脹。梁言面無表情，可什麼東西莫名其妙的從心底湧了上來。說不清道不明的情愫緩慢流淌。  
好似平靜的湖面自有暗流藏於其中。  
他從來不恨梁安敏，這一點永遠都不會改變。以前是父子倆相互忽視對方，刻意的冷淡讓整個家庭都處在為微妙的冰冷氣氛之中。然而這次寒假，梁言覺得開始有了家的感覺。  
這應該就是普通父子的相處模式吧？  
梁言放鬆了許多，伸手拿了小碗兒，盛了一碗喝下去。  
湯還是熱的，甚至有些燙嘴。梁言吹了吹，從邊沿喝起。  
酸麻的味道，有點像他現在的心情。  
梁安敏抬手摸了摸兒子的頭髮，正要開口，突然手指觸碰到了黏黏的東西。  
他抬手一看，是女性口紅的痕跡。  
而梁言白色的襯上上，非常刺眼的紅色，讓父親徹底愣住了。  
\--------------------------------  
＝＝＝  
（注）：筆記上記得老師說過的話，忘記是哪個老師了……非原創！  
大概第十章就有肉啦～  


第九章  
梁安敏有些驚愕，隨即注意到了什麼，抬高了聲音問：「你的抑製器呢？」  
「……」  
梁言垂下眼瞼，喝了一口湯，慢慢道：「不小心弄丟了。」  
「弄丟了？」梁安敏聲音帶著怒意，「怎麼可能？你在外面隨隨便便摘下來了？」  
抑製器相當於公民的身份證，很少有人會摘下來。即使在家中，如果不是家人全部都是同屬性的話，也不會輕易摘下。可以說，唯一有理由把抑製器摘下來的情況，就是交配的時候。  
考慮到肖文那些話，梁言決不能說出實情，只是含糊著：「嗯……過兩天我就出去配型，換個新的。」  
「……」梁安敏嘴唇張了張，想要說些斥責的話。但是終究還是沒說出口，卻也還是生氣，手指有些發顫的揉了揉太陽穴，道：「你已經成年了，怎麼還像個小孩兒似得。難不成還沒過反抗期嗎？」  
「我怎麼了？」梁言莫名其妙的問。  
「你、你是不是，去了那種地方？」  
梁教授一生溫良恭謙讓，雖然他少有的暴怒和不堪都被兒子欣賞過，可還是問不出你是不是去嫖娼這樣的話。  
梁言徹底無語。他聽出了父親的弦外之音，也明白他指的「那個地方」是哪裡，但他不知道，父親怎麼得出這麼個結論的？  
知道再說下去肯定會吵起來，梁言沉默地拿起碗勺，逕直走到廚房。  
梁安敏喘了兩口氣，覺得平復下來，也站起身跟著兒子走到廚房。  
密閉的空間裡，梁言的信息素顯得更加濃郁。  
梁安敏並不討厭這個味道，甚至有時候還覺得……很不錯。當然，那是在梁言帶著抑製器的情況下，那種淡淡的味道讓他很喜歡。  
可現在這種味道，讓梁安敏有些吃不消了，只好離兒子遠一點。  
房間裡是沉默的氛圍。  
梁言站在水池邊刷碗，不時發出瓷器碰撞的聲音。梁安敏斜靠著門沿，聲音有些沙啞：「寶寶。放哪兒吧，我刷。」  
梁言當做沒聽見，手指轉動著碗沿。  
「你是生氣了？爸爸不應該管你，嗯？」  
「……」  
「已經是個大人了，什麼該做什麼不該做，還要我一一和你說清楚麼？」梁安敏聲音柔和，話卻十分犀利。  
「……我做了什麼？」梁言微微皺眉。  
已經退步到廚房，然而這場爭辯或者說是吵架還是無法避免，那就沒辦法了。  
他一邊擦著手裡的碗，一邊壓低聲音說道：「只不過是同學聚會，您多想了。」  
「你們去哪裡聚會？」  
「……」梁言想了想，乾脆實話實說：「酒吧。」  
「這麼晚了去酒吧？你的身份根本就不允許你去那種地方。」  
「什麼身份？」梁言眼底閃過一絲冷光：「有哪所學校不讓成年A去酒吧？軍人嗎？我還不算徹底的軍人。除了這些，還有什麼？」  
「……」  
「還是說，作為梁安敏的兒子，這個身份才是我真正的社會身份，因此我不能做一切稍微出格的事情？」  
梁安敏臉色沉了下來，剛想說些什麼，卻突然好像被噎到了一樣，臉色一變。  
他連步向後退去，幾乎要退出廚房。  
「您怎麼不說點什麼？向後退什麼意思。」梁言皺眉，有些不高興。  
然而父親只是向後退，臉微微向旁邊別過去，身上顫抖地厲害。儘管努力裝作漫不經心的樣子，可是臉卻慢慢紅了起來。  
梁言看到父親這不自然的神態，放下手中的碗走到父親旁邊，驚訝的問：「怎麼了？」  
梁安敏更加躲閃，甚至轉身快步走出去，沒走出兩步就踉踉蹌蹌地蹲在了地上，發出模糊的聲音  
「呃……」梁安敏手指用力撐住地板，努力站起身。還沒成功，身後就傳來沉穩的腳步聲。青年的氣息鋪天蓋地的灑下，梁言沉聲問：「是痛風？」  
梁安敏張著嘴想要否定，卻說不出話，只能低下頭，顫顫巍巍地想起身。他的努力當然也是白費心機，證據就是半天過去他仍然只是腿腳打顫地蹲在地上。  
梁言匆匆拿了藥，扶起父親，問：「要去醫院嗎？」  
梁安敏搖頭，臉色蒼白：「扶我到床上去。」  
梁言看了他的樣子，覺得問題應該不大，就打橫抱住梁安敏的膝後，輕鬆地往臥室走去。  
「……！寶寶你幹什麼？」梁安敏驚愕的開口，雙手不由自主的攥緊梁言的領口，掙扎起來。  
「別動。」梁言淡淡開口，「您現在不能走路吧。」  
梁安敏愕然，卻也沒多說什麼，唯獨臉上是越來越紅，好像要燒起來一樣。索性路途不長，梁言把父親放到床上，蓋好被子，然後走到床尾，熟練地摸索父親的腳踝。  
「唔……」梁安敏受了驚嚇一般快速的把腳踝向後收回，卻沒能逃脫那人的手，被牢牢的握在手裡面。梁言感覺到手觸碰到的肌膚，異常冰涼，不由皺眉，「這麼晚了還等我，身體受得了？」  
梁安敏嗚咽了一聲，聲音帶著懇求的味道：「梁言，放開，我不是……腳疼。」說完就努力的想把腳抽回來。  
梁言沒理他。就算不疼，這麼涼的腳，離抽筋也不遠了。他手下用力，慢慢的揉父親的腳，促進血液的循環，希冀能讓父親變得溫暖起來。  
房間內安靜了下來，只能聽到梁安敏越來越重的呼吸聲。  
慢慢的，梁言覺得有些不對勁。  
起初，還以為是他沒帶抑製器，所以有些頭昏腦漲。然而時間久了，梁言驚訝的發現，這房間裡多出了一股信息素的味道。  
那是一種他很熟悉，卻說不出在哪裡聞到過的味道，淡淡的甜味，膩得有些勾人。梁言手上動作不停，卻控制不住般，越來越用力。  
待梁安敏忍不住叫了出來，說疼的時候，梁言發現他不經意間用左手牢牢地鉗制住父親的腳踝，鬆開手的時候，那裡一片青紫。  
梁言啞聲道歉，覺得越來越頭暈，忍不住皺眉，「爸，你有沒有聞到奇怪的味道？」  
梁安敏吃了一驚，把腳縮回被子裡，道：「……沒有。」  
「奇怪。」梁言起身走到床頭，吸了口氣，頓了一會兒才好像戀戀不捨一般把肺裡的空氣吐出，俯下身子，道：「……這邊味道好像更濃了。」  
梁言低下頭，有些茫然，控制不住地靠到梁安敏的肩上，略顯輕佻的嗅了嗅父親的耳後，輕輕的說：「好像是，爸爸發出的信息素。奇怪，為什麼像個O一樣？」  
不知道是不是錯覺，梁言覺得父親的聲音有些顫抖：「怎麼可能……」  
確實也不可能。但梁安敏今天的味道出奇的好，梁言大口呼吸空氣，手指都在顫抖。  
他在用全身的力量控制自己產生奇怪的念頭，比如想扯住梁安敏的頭髮，強迫他抬起頭，嘴唇微張，嘴中呼出濕潤的水汽；比如用兩根指頭握住他的下頜，看他疼痛得皺眉，卻又不敢說出話來；比如……  
腦海中不斷湧上來的念頭讓梁言幾乎發狂，他只是忍著，除了越來越紅的眼眶外，根本看不出任何端倪。  
然而產生這種……大逆不道的念頭，讓這個人生中沒做過多少出格事情的人震驚，卻也不知這些念頭因何而起，只能怪罪在那不知道從哪裡冒出來的信息素了。  
想著有些不對勁要快點走出去，梁言卻驚愕的發現不知不覺中他的下半身起了反應……  
坐著的時候還有一些遮掩，要是站起來，那地方的凸起就會被緊繃著的牛仔褲暴露無遺。他只能無奈的坐在床邊，雙手掩飾似的放在跨前，淡淡的說：「應該是錯覺。」  
梁安敏有些尷尬的開口：「這麼晚了，你回去休息吧。」  
梁言身體一僵，沒有動，「……您先睡。」  
「嗯，我知道。」說完還是看著梁言。  
「……」越來越焦躁，幾乎控制不住脾氣，想要大吼。梁言雙手緊緊地握在一起，指甲幾乎嵌入肉裡，眼眶也越來越紅了。  
「你怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？」父親輕聲問。  
梁言沒說話。屋子的暖氣太足了，後背好像被一條火繩舔過一般刺痛，想是流了汗，沾著衣服格外難受。他挺直脊背，額角有汗滑過。半晌，他啞聲說：「……那我走了。好好休息。」  
說完，梁言有些僵硬的合攏雙腿，轉身背對著床面，姿勢怪異地站起身走出去。  
他身後，梁安敏突然像脫力一般靠在床頭，渾身止不住的顫抖，顫顫巍巍的摸索到了手機，撥出號碼。  
等待良久，電話那頭有人接聽了。還沒等邊的人說話，梁安敏就壓低聲音呵斥道：「陳教授，你今天上午給我的東西是殘次品嗎？」  
電話那頭聲音淡淡地響起：「怎麼會呢？」  
「你居然問我怎麼會？直到現在它還是失效的。」梁安敏話語中帶有暴怒之感，卻還是壓低聲線，以免被兒子聽到，「給我個解釋，你修好的放射器難不成放射的是O的信息素麼！」  
電話那頭的人咦了一聲，  
「這樣啊……梁教授，你是不是快要發情了？」  
梁安敏愣住了，手指緊緊蓋住手機下面發聲的地方。  
陳恆的聲音傳過來：「這是沒辦法避免的，你想，我一個月才能弄好的東西你要我一周內給你拿過去，怎麼可能沒有紕漏？單純從概率角度說，我想你可能離發情期還很遠。就算是一個星期修復的放射器，在正常使用下應該是沒問題的。所以你現在遇到麻煩了，應該是快到發情期了。」  
「你怎麼不早說……」  
「嗯？你這麼急著用，就算我說了你也要用吧，提前告訴你反而讓你擔驚受怕，乾脆就沒說。沒想到這麼巧，你居然遇到發情期，梁教授還真是不幸。不過你應該高興一點，畢竟你今天還是發情前期，如果真正到了發情那一天，放射器就一點都沒用了，你兒子估計……呵呵，當我沒說。」  
「……」梁安敏頭痛的閉上了眼睛，「有什麼解決措施……」  
「我辦公室裡還有一個半成品放射器，半個月以後應該能用了。」  
「太晚了，現在怎麼辦？」  
陳恆沉默了一下，「現在的話，沒有任何措施。不過你要想安全度過發情期，還是有參考的。」  
「說。」  
「把你兒子趕出家門，一個人躲在別墅裡自X，吃點抑製藥劑，兩天就可以恢復。之後你佩戴的放射器就會正常工作了。」  
梁安敏沉默許久。掛斷電話之時，他有些無奈的摸了摸耳後。  
他為什麼要是個O呢，如果屬性可以選擇的話，他一定會是A。  
然而不行，這與生俱來的不平等讓他在追逐任何事物前都清晰感受到了。他恨過，絕望過，掙扎過，最後也不妥協。他想扭轉天意，讓陳恆幫他隱瞞屬性，用最為光鮮的形象站在媒體面前，微笑著說謊。  
為什麼這麼不公平？他只是想成為一個正常人，能夠全身心的讀書研究，能夠在校園裡出入自如，想要不受家庭的束縛。  
為什麼這麼簡單的願望都無法實現呢？  
梁安敏的手反搭在臉上，靜默許久，低低的歎氣。隨後另一隻手帶著猶豫和無奈，伸入被子裡面。  
他模糊著想，找個什麼借口讓梁言出去幾天？  
\-----------------------  
下一張就肉啦^ˍ^我害怕你們看多了肉會煩呢。  


第十章（上）  
這晚對於梁言來說簡直是一場噩夢。醒來的時候他渾身滾燙，唯獨有個地方帶著濕漉漉的涼意。梁言坐起身，想不起昨晚做了怎樣的夢，只覺得那應該是糟糕透頂的。他穿著單薄的睡衣在床上坐著，等到身體冷卻後才起身走向浴室，站在冷水下面沖了好久，出來時已是神清氣爽。  
沐浴耽擱很長時間，現在已經是八點半，梁安敏應該吃過早飯了。想起昨天晚上的醜態，梁言有點不敢出去見父親，於是猶豫了一下，他坐在書桌前，想還是等中飯時候再出去吧。  
他今天要出去補辦抑製器，順便要去買新的內衣。平時這些事情都是家裡的阿姨來做，她知道梁家父子倆的衣服尺寸，隔一段時間就會買來替換。而現在只能靠他自己了。  
其實什麼事情都讓阿姨做是不大好，內衣這麼隱私的東西應該自己買。梁安敏太忙，讓阿姨幫忙還能說得過去，可自己這麼大的人，以後要改。  
梁言拿了證件和錢包，裝到背包裡。走下樓，梁安敏坐在桌前看報紙，聽到聲響，抬頭看了看梁言。  
起來的時間有些晚，陽光透著窗戶照在桌子上，帶著一股暖意。  
「你要出去？」梁安敏摘下眼鏡，揉了揉眉頭。  
「嗯，」梁言從桌子上拿起車鑰匙，「出去買東西。有什麼要帶回來的麼？」  
「不用了。」梁安敏頓了頓，輕聲道：「……過幾天，或者今後天，我要出去一趟。」  
梁言點點頭，「什麼時候回來？」  
「不清楚。可能晚一點。你一個人在家行嗎？」  
「行。您去哪裡？要做什麼？」梁言習慣的問了句。  
然而梁安敏卻踟躕了，半晌才說：「參加一個……會議，就在上海，時間不會太久。」  
梁言盯著父親，看了一會兒，才慢慢的移開視線，「哦。」  
梁言十分確定父親在說謊，可有些話說出來然而不大好，他選擇裝作不知道。  
梁言開著車，一路上腦子很亂。他在想梁安敏為什麼要說謊，難不成是組織方要求會議機密？不可能的，文學會議怎麼會要求保密呢。父親應該不是去開會，而且就在上海開會還要出去住幾天，簡直是搞笑了。  
那是去幹什麼？聚會？旅遊？簽售會？  
紅燈亮起，梁言煩躁地看著窗外，餘光不經意間瞄到了什麼，他以為自己看錯了，就有仔細看了一下，這一次，他驚愕的睜大了眼睛。  
「……！！」  
身後的車不間斷的鳴笛，梁言回頭看，才發現已經是綠燈，他咬了咬牙，又像旁邊看了看，隨即臉色沉下來，掉頭駛向另一車道。  
他剛才看到了梁安敏車子，而駛向的地點，是一家酒店。  
因為絕對的安全以及價格昂貴，很多名人會見都安排在這裡。  
然而這酒店還有另一點才讓它更有優勢。那就是房間內會阻絕所有信息素，是個偷情的好地方。  
梁言臉色沉下來，一個不好的念頭滑過腦際。  
梁安敏不會是出來偷情吧？  
如果是這樣一切都可以解釋了，怪不得他要說謊，露出那麼猶豫的表情。而且還要在上海見面，難不成梁安敏真的有情人？  
不知為何，梁言突然生出一股怒意，手指都發抖了。  
這種狀態肯定是不能開車，他把車子停下，走下車，到旁邊的警察局去補辦抑製器。由於補辦需要三個小時的時間，工作人員安排梁言在那家酒店對面的咖啡廳裡坐一坐。  
這是私人咖啡廳，裡面坐的都是A，氛圍讓梁言有些不舒服。  
但他沒有抱怨，買了一杯咖啡，然後坐在透明玻璃窗前，死死地盯著酒店的大門。  
咖啡廳裡有人穿著西裝在鋼琴面前演奏，樂聲悠揚，然而這絲毫不能緩解梁言此刻的心情，在數次捏緊咖啡杯而導致咖啡流到桌子上之後，梁言乾脆把杯子扔到垃圾桶裡，手指緊緊地攥在一起。  
一定要冷靜，不然解決不了任何問題。衝動是最不理智的性格。梁言深吸一口氣，思索了一番。  
現在絕對不能進去找梁安敏，時間太短了，可能他所謂的「情人」還沒有來，進去不是打草驚蛇麼，那就只好到了晚上再問。  
況且酒店的安保措施太嚴格，絕不可能闖進去，前台也不可能主動提供客人的房間信息和鑰匙的，到時候怎麼辦？  
如果這些都不是問題，並且梁言真的看到了父親的情人，他又能怎麼樣？  
退一步來講，梁言有什麼資格生氣呢，父親一個人把他撫養至成人，就算想要結婚他也攔不得。這並不算是偷情。  
可是顯然這種想法並沒有讓梁言覺得好受些，而是更加焦躁。  
從小到大也沒見到梁安敏喜歡過那個人，無論男女都一樣，要麼冷淡疏遠，要麼有禮相待。怎麼年近不惑，反而想要和什麼人交往了呢？是因為梁言在外地上學，所以一個人感到寂寞了嗎？  
梁言從去年開始直至今天，是真正的第一次開始後悔報考軍校了。  
一個已經成年的A，可能即將有個未知屬性的親人。這情況梁言想想就覺得夠嗆。可是如果梁安敏堅持想結婚，梁言也沒有任何理由進行干涉。  
可是這是為什麼這麼難受？沒有理由。  
父親孤單了半輩子，想要找一個人好好生活，難道不是一件很好的事情嗎？可事實上梁言不但不這麼想，反而覺得日後會有更多的麻煩，讓他頭痛不已。  
梁言煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，一直思考著。  
而另一方面，梁安敏用房卡刷開門，拒絕了酒店服務員的客房服務，把自己一個人反鎖在房間裡。  
他放下手中的衣物和一些購物袋，四處打量了一下房間。  
商務酒店，保密性強。但沒看出有什麼特殊的。真的能阻絕信息素嗎？  
梁安敏有些擔憂，卻又沒有辦法。他走到床邊翻看了床單被罩，看上去很乾淨，但不知道有多少人在上面睡過了。從帶來的袋子裡拿出一次性床單和被套，都換好之後他才坐上去。  
靜坐了半個小時後，梁安敏拿過錢包，從夾層裡掏出幾個小紙袋。  
紅色的那一包是第二天中午吃，目的是補充能量。  
藍色的……藍色的是第一天吃，還是提前一天吃來著？功能是什麼？  
既然對身體沒有副作用，那就現在吃了吧。  
梁安敏平靜地倒了一杯水，嚥下藍色口袋裡的藥片。  
自從他知道自己的屬性之後，就一直佩戴著研究所要求的強制性壓制「發情期」的小環。如果不是這次意外，小環壞掉了，梁安敏一輩子都不會有發情期。  
因而在這個賓館裡，他要自己一個人度過最少三天的、人生第一次的發情期。  
說不緊張是假的，在梁安敏一個小時中去了三次洗手間的時候，他自己都意識到自己緊張過度了。  
不過這緊張也曾經有過。當年第一次見到梁言，從別人手中接過小小的嬰兒，當時覺得也只不過是生命脆弱短暫，誰想放下孩子到推車裡，才發覺雙臂早已僵硬的不能動彈。  
想到梁言，梁安敏心情有些複雜。不知道他這幾天怎麼解決吃飯問題？會不會出去和那個「朋友」花天酒地……  
他歎了一聲，只覺得房間裡越來越熱。想來是酒店空調太足，他把溫度調低，過了一會兒又覺得空調太干，索性關掉。  
可坐在床上沒多久，梁安敏就熱得受不了，甚至額頭出了汗。他這才覺得不對，但因為沒什麼經驗，不知道這是不是正常情況，也只能忍著。房間裡寂靜無聲，等梁安敏意識到的時候，他的喘息聲已經抑制不住。  
而他即使坐著不動，也能感覺身體後面有黏膩的感覺。無論是否羞恥，他想都要先清洗一下……  
他打開帶過來的袋子，從裡面拿出要換的衣物。  
拿的時候沒注意，現在仔細看看，好像拿錯了衣服。  
梁安敏遲疑著用手指捏起那條黑色的內褲，仔細辨別一番，覺得這好像不是他的。  
那是黑色緊身的三角內褲。而他一直都只有保守的平角內褲。  
除了他，家裡的男性就只有一個……  
梁安敏猶豫了一下，終究還是沒有用那條內褲，從浴室出來，只是換了一身寬鬆的服裝，看不出他沒有穿內褲。  
洗澡的時候，梁安敏幾乎是沖了冷水，出來的時候打了個寒顫。可坐在床上，身體還沒怎樣，臉卻從耳根一直紅到脖頸。  
他知道今天就是發情期的第一天了。按照梁安敏提前查好的資料，第一次會持續三天左右，而第一天是最難熬過去的，後面反而好些。  
至於如何紓解……網上也是語焉不詳，按照陳恆的說法，應該是用手就行了。  
梁安敏躺在床上，用消毒紙擦了手，猶豫了片刻後，把手伸進褲子裡面。  
「……」  
房間裡很安靜，只能聽到男人輕喘的聲音。特地換的褲子寬鬆，又沒有穿內褲，手指輕易的找到了目標。因為澆過涼水，他的手指冰冷，觸碰到滾燙的莖身，他全身顫抖，腰部軟的不能動彈。梁安敏頓了一下，用手心包裹住挺直的器官，開始緩慢地上下擼動。  
這是他人生中的第一次，這樣不知羞恥的躺在床上，雙腿控制不住的張開，用手觸碰隱蔽的地方，甚至要不夠似得用指尖反覆按揉頂端的小孔，碰得渾身不間斷的輕顫也不想停手，執著的揉搓按壓。本想著這樣來個兩三次就算度過了發情期，可很顯然這是梁安敏低估了O的屬性，在陰莖第一次不滿意的吐出濁液之時，他突然感覺整個身體如同放在火炭上烤，就連肌膚觸碰到床單都會覺得痛不欲生，這感覺讓梁安敏忍耐不住，低聲呻吟起來。  
房間特意拉上了窗簾，卻還是露出了一點縫隙，一束陽光照進屋子裡，讓梁安敏異常不安。他想站起來去拉緊窗簾，卻一點力氣也沒有，只能勉強的翻個身，趴在床上，把臉埋進枕頭裡，好像這樣就能不被別人看到。新換的床單是麻布的，異常粗糙的布料摩擦著他的身體，梁安敏嗚咽一聲，雙手緊緊的抓住枕邊。他的乳頭在沒有觸碰的情況下就已經在衣服裡面挺立，瑟瑟發抖，渴求著粗暴的觸摸，這是梁安敏自己不能給予自己的——實在忍不住，他挺起上身蹭著，終於把緊縛的上衣蹭開，凌亂地半裸著。乳頭也趁機露了出來，不要臉的懇求撫摸。他只能顫抖著壓低身子上下蹭動，把乳粒擠在身體和床單之間。  
「啊啊……嗯唔……」  
不用看他自己就知道，現在的姿勢是多麼不堪入目。跪趴在床上，卻故意要把挺立的乳頭壓在床面上，沒過多久那可憐的小東西就被磨得紅腫，好像被人咬破了皮，在空氣中瑟瑟發抖，不能再碰一下。即使這樣的情況，他的主人仍然無饜的繼續摩擦，帶來的痛感也被掩飾了。  
梁安敏有些哽咽地呻吟著，最終還是忍不住，手指猶豫地向背後探去，剛剛觸及尾椎骨，就遲疑著停下。他沒做過這種事，更多的是一種恐懼，就算是再怎麼忍不住也強迫忍著，好像用手紓解就是背德之事。越來越強烈的熱浪沖擊著梁安敏的身軀，他嘶啞著呻吟一聲，頭髮被汗水浸濕，汗液順著脖頸的弧度流下，流到乳頭上，帶著鹽水刺激著那裡的傷口。  
這種事情別的O是怎麼忍耐的？這是人能忍耐下來的嗎……  
梁安敏幾乎落淚地坐直，張開雙腿。他能感受到沒穿內褲的地方已經把褲子弄濕了，並且還在源源不斷的流出黏液。雙腿顫抖地幾乎坐不穩，但也正是這個姿勢讓後面隱蔽的穴口被迫露了出來。梁安敏竭盡全力挺直腰身，即使那裡軟的無法動彈，臀部也因此挺起，然後他緩緩地蹭著床沿，希望借用床沿的邊角滿足穴口的飢渴。  
水聲黏膩的充斥著房間，梁安敏自暴自棄的用雙手撐起上身，上下聳動的頻率更快。即使裹著床墊，那床角也是尖形，疼痛感從沒有減緩。這是飲鴆止渴的行為，只能在穴口外部摩擦著、逡巡著。根本無法緩解發情期的一絲一毫。  
「嗚呃……唔、不……啊啊——！」梁安敏的上衣鬆鬆垮垮，幾乎快要褪下，露出肩頭和脖頸，都已經染成了紅色。又一次瀉出，他無力的倒在床上，眼睛無意之間看到了那條黑色的內褲。  
「……」  
梁安敏哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，用手指觸碰內褲的邊緣。摸了幾下之後，他快要哭出來似得攥緊內褲，然後拿過來，把臉埋進去，深深地吸氣。  
臉面尊嚴都在那一瞬間消失殆盡，像個娼婦一樣拿著心上人的隱私物品自瀆。他啞著聲音胡亂的喊梁言的名字，嗅到了熟悉的讓人安心的A信息素，身體再次滾燙起來，下身也瞬間挺得筆直，黏噠噠地流出精液。  
然而就在這時，酒店裡的電話鈴聲刺耳的響起，如同催命一般。  
痛苦，還是痛苦。誰能忍受得了？  
房間被刺耳的鈴聲包圍了，梁安敏低吟一聲，不想起來。沒過多久，電話自動轉成錄音模式。雖然明知道電話那頭不可能聽到房間裡的聲音，梁安敏卻下意識的屏住了呼吸。  
冷淡的聲音隨著電流一起傳過來，在寂靜的房間裡彷彿打響驚雷。  
「……爸，你在房間裡？」  
梁安敏呼吸一滯。  
「我在下面，來接我。」  
梁安敏慌張的站起身，被椅子拌了一下。他沒顧得上疼痛，撿起衣服穿上，又覺得穿得太少，套上了外面的外套。等手指觸摸到門把手，才恍然意識到他現在這個樣子根本沒法去接梁言。  
他全身都是O的味道，怎麼去見一個A？  
梁安敏把手縮回，神情是慌張的。可內心卻覺得無比安寧。  
梁言肯定是要進來——作為父親的他再清楚不過這一點。然而梁安敏並不覺得害怕，好像羞恥感都消失了一般。  
那所謂的道德似真非真，似假非假，架在他心頭二十多年。如今想來，那重要嗎？  
約束了這麼久的東西，不過是虛無，誰能評判它的真實存在？  
痛苦的現實卻是永恆存在，比如現在。  
愣神的一小段時間，電話鈴聲又響了。這回，梁安敏沒有猶豫，顫抖著接聽了電話。  
電話那頭顯然沒有意識到會被接聽，怔了一會兒才慢慢說道：「爸？」  
梁安敏用手指緊緊纏住電話線，哽咽著說：「梁言……救救我……」  
梁言愣了：「怎麼了？」  
「……」  
聽到父親隱約帶了哭腔，梁言驚訝說道：「您在哪個房間？我立刻上去。」  
由於徵得了房主的統一，酒店的管理員並沒有為難梁言就讓他上去了。站在3028房門前，梁言平復呼吸，兩秒之後按響門鈴。  
等了許久，梁言又按了門鈴，才聽到裡面窸窣的聲音。門慢慢地打開了一條縫，房間內一片漆黑。  
梁言輕聲開口：「爸？你在裡面？」  
房間裡沒有人回答。梁言向前走了一步，一下子推開門，「我進來了。」  
窗簾遮擋了百分之九十的燈光，房間裡沒開大燈，只有一盞小檯燈。藉著那燈光，梁言看到父親站在門前，只穿了一件單衣，露出纖瘦的鎖骨。  
梁言皺了皺眉：「您在幹什麼？」  
梁安敏聽到聲音，竟是不由自主的顫抖一下，閃開臉，死死盯著地板。  
梁言覺得父親有些怪，卻也沒怎麼在意，向前走了幾步拿遙控器打開了空調，說道：「天氣這麼冷還不開暖風，穿的又少。想生病麼？」  
隨後才後知後覺的想起父親在電話裡說的「救救我」的怪話，梁言上下打量了父親一番，沒有外傷，便問：「您怎麼了？」  
梁安敏在梁言向前走的時候同時向後退了幾步，手指握住自己的領子好像喘不過氣來：「好熱……你把空調關掉……」  
梁言有些詫異。他穿著厚重的風衣，在房間裡也不覺得暖和。父親竟然說熱？  
梁安敏卻好像快要窒息一般，拚命地喘息：「……熱……嗯啊、關……關掉啊……」  
見梁言還是沒有動作，梁安敏顫顫巍巍的站起身走向梁言那裡，想要搶過遙控器。  
梁言冷靜地站在那裡，看著父親伸出手去拿。既不幫忙也不反對。  
就在那一瞬間，突然，像是感覺到了什麼，梁言的眼瞳倏地縮緊，心臟好像被重錘敲打過，血液迅速地縮回心房中——  
梁言驚愕的轉過頭看著梁安敏，彷彿不敢置信的用力盯著他，只見父親從身邊緩慢的走過，手指扔在顫抖。梁言默不作聲地繼續看，突然伸出手，猛地攥緊梁安敏的手腕，把他按在牆上。  
「唔痛——！」  
梁安敏痛呼一聲，睜開眼睛，只見梁言的臉近在眼前，能夠清晰的看到他高挺的鼻樑和微皺的眉間，梁安敏心臟狂跳，慌張的閉上眼睛，別過頭不去看他。  
梁言沙啞著開口：「你身上是什麼味道？別人留下的麼？」  
父親身體顫抖得更厲害，卻沒有回答他的問題，只是手腕用力的掙扎。梁言更加用力的攥緊他的手腕，另一隻手鉗制住另一個手腕，然後把梁安敏的雙手合在一起，舉在頭上，用一隻手禁錮住。  
梁言幾乎要氣瘋了，用怒吼的音量道：「說！」  
梁安敏被嚇到，別過去的臉有眼淚滑過，他聲音微弱，如果梁言不仔細聽，根本聽不到。  
他說，梁言，救救我。  
救救我。  


第十章（下）  
梁言一怔，隨後仔細打量了父親一番，但燈光太暗根本看不清楚他到底哪裡出了問題，梁言索性拽著梁安敏進了洗手間，打開洗手間的大燈和浴霸。  
洗手間非常大，中間是很大的圓形浴缸，牆上貼了等身的鏡子，還有摸上去有些燙手的大理石桑拿床。  
梁安敏一下子沒能適應刺眼的燈光，伸出手遮住眼睛，就聽寂靜的房間裡，梁言突然驚訝地說道。  
「爸……那味道，是你發出來的？」  
梁安敏遮住臉的手更加用力，恨不得把自己就地活埋。他覺得第二次發情期的高潮就要到來，腰那裡已經用不上力氣，羞恥的幾乎死去。  
梁言腦子裡亂哄哄的，眼前一黑幾乎快要跪下。他一直以為是A的爸爸，居然變成了O？  
然而此時無論說什麼都晚了，他迅速冷靜下來，開口道：「先不問你其他的，最重要的問題是，爸你現在是發情？」  
梁安敏低下了頭，默認了。  
梁言沉默地站在一旁，房間裡重新回歸安靜。他現在真的不知道說什麼好，遠在在電話裡，梁安敏說的「救救我」是這個意思？如果早知道，他說什麼也不會上來，畢竟軍校要到二年級才會進行反信息素訓練。  
可現在的問題是，他已經進了這個房間，看到父親身體狀況不佳，不知道能不能度過發情期，還怎麼可能狠心走出去不理梁安敏？難不成要出去隨便找個A？真是荒謬至極。  
梁言歎了口氣，對梁安敏說道：「……先洗個澡吧。」  
他記得高中性教育課堂上有說過發情的O要先清洗全身，然後……  
梁言臉色一黑，忽略掉腦子裡奇怪的想法，心想走一步算一步。  
梁安敏張了張口，本想說他已經洗好了，身體卻已經自動服從本能的聽從A的命令，手指不由自主的褪去上身的衣服。  
沒過多久，他就已經全身赤裸，猶豫的看了梁言一眼，等著他下一步指令。  
梁言眼光掃過梁安敏的全身，語氣冷淡：「坐到上面去。」他指的是那可以讓一個人躺上去的大理石床。  
梁安敏有些難堪，還是慢慢地走過去。他的下半身已經翹起來，而且梁言一定看到了，卻沒有說什麼。他現在全身的皮膚都渴望著A的信息素，可梁言到現在都沒有摘下抑製器。  
他感覺不到梁言的信息器。如果梁言能夠摘下它，梁安敏會舒服很多。而梁言就是不肯。他不想和他發生一點關係。  
梁安敏眼眶紅了，卻聽話的坐在石床上。梁言手裡拿過花灑，水溫調試正常後，順著梁安敏的頭頂澆下去。  
梁安敏立刻跳起來，驚喘道：「啊——燙！」  
梁言一隻手按住梁安敏，另一隻手也沒有挪開，繼續打濕他的頭髮：「別亂動。哪裡燙了？」  
梁安敏聲音顫抖，斷斷續續地說：「不行不行，放開……唔，放開我……」  
梁言心中一陣煩躁，這與他平時的冷靜大相逕庭，他腦海中出現一個念頭，這應該是被梁安敏的信息素影響了。才會這麼的容易生氣，想要掌控梁安敏的一切。  
不允許反抗，不允許拒絕。  
一切都得受著，受不了也得忍。  
這瘋狂的念頭如果是平常的梁言來看，絕對是嗤之以鼻，受到蔑視的。然而現在，他竟然奇異的得到一種快感，彷彿真的能夠完全掌控父親的一切。  
梁安敏見沒辦法掙扎，嗚咽一聲，手指控制不住的去摸翹起的下半身。梁言裝作沒看見，擠出洗髮膏，搓在梁安敏頭上。  
父親的臉被水打濕，微微張開的嘴露出隱藏在裡面的舌間，顏色深紅。梁言受到蠱惑一般把手指沖乾淨，然後強硬地塞進父親的嘴裡。  
「嗚唔……」梁安敏眼中露出哀求的神色。  
梁言的手指卻沒有伸出，而是在他嘴裡輕輕地抽插，不時碰到舌頭，就用手指夾住不讓躲閃。  
把梁安敏的頭髮沖洗乾淨後，梁言拍了拍他的後背，道：「趴著。我給你擦背。」  
梁安敏臉上燒得通紅，想聽話，卻沒辦法。石床雖然溫暖，卻是硬的，他下半身起了反應，怎麼趴著？  
猶豫一番，梁安敏跪在床上面，雙手撐住自己，臀部被迫翹起。是極其不堪的姿勢。  
痛苦，羞辱，卻又莫名的歡欣……想來難堪能給人類帶來快感，也是不假。  
梁言站起身，高大的身體遮蔽住一些燈光，讓梁安敏緊張起來。而梁言拿起旁邊的肥皂，蘸了點水，塗在梁安敏的後背上。  
花灑的水還在放，水聲不間斷。而梁安敏全部的感覺都集中在後背上面。  
梁言沉默著，隔著肥皂輕輕在他身上畫圈。從上面擦到下面，漸漸的，能聽到父親喘息聲越來越大。梁言瞥了一眼，就看到父親的下半身已經滴出幾滴濁液。  
他收回目光，手繼續向下。滑過那人的腰身，梁言的手頓了一下，然而時間不長，就繼續向下擦洗。肥皂順著那人身上的曲線，經過挺翹的臀部，停在上面。  
梁安敏聲音沙啞，哀求道：「不要了……不要了梁言，別……洗了、唔唔……」  
梁言不理，手上的力氣克制不住，只覺得那手中的小小肥皂已經融化掉，正是手掌直接覆蓋在上面，反覆的褻玩手下豐滿的臀部。他充耳不聞父親的請求，只是執意地塗抹。漸漸的，手指探進股縫之中，努力想要擠進去。  
梁安敏回頭向後看，聲音帶著痛苦：「……那裡不要……」  
「這裡也要洗乾淨，爸爸。」梁言輕聲說道，「你知道這裡會有多少細菌嗎？」  
說完，手指強硬的掰開那最後的隱私之處，皂角順著縫隙開始擦洗。  
「嗚嗚——呃啊啊啊……」梁安敏手指緊緊地攥緊，之間幾乎要刺進肉裡。  
梁言用手壓住梁安敏的肩膀，仍然慢條斯理地，仔細的擦著。皂角沒有塗在不能塗得地方，卻精準的抵在會陰處，然後用肥皂的邊角，時輕時重地戳著那塊。等梁安敏的呻吟聲已經變調，他又向下滑去，繞著雙丸，把擠出的泡沫均勻的抹在上面。  
「嗚……啊啊……不行……梁……我要出來了……」梁安敏聲音裡滿是哀求，卻得不到兒子的同情。梁言的回答是手指更加用力的洗著，肥皂和皮膚接觸，又和滴下來的精液混合，發出黏膩的聲音。  
梁言突然一個用力，把梁安敏背對著抱到自己腿上，然後坐上石床。沒有拿著肥皂的那隻手從下向上用力地擠壓梁安敏的性器，沒有幾下，就聽梁安敏高聲呻吟著，淅淅瀝瀝的射了出來。  


第十一章（上）  
有人喜歡關注別人的身材，有人關注別人的性特徵。而梁言對這些都沒什麼感覺，但他自己也很明白他最關注的是什麼。  
是別人的腰身。  
穿著衣服要顯得瘦弱，脫下衣服也不能全都是骨頭。那腰必須是勻稱結實，不能太細，卻也不能失去美感。  
現下，跪在地上的人就有這麼一副足夠吸引梁言全部注意力的腰身。  
房間裡還是打開了暖風，溫暖如春。屋子裡不時傳來黏膩的水聲和抑制不住的呻吟。梁言坐在床上，向下瞥了一眼跪在地上的梁安敏，隨後沉默的摸了摸他的頭髮。  
手指觸碰到他的一瞬間，梁安敏抖了一下，隨後更加用力的吸吮著，房間裡的水聲變大了。  
梁言慢慢地收回手，道：「含深一點。」  
梁安敏嗚咽一聲，努力張開嘴，舌尖討好的去舔舐上面張開的小孔，眼睛卻不敢對視梁言，只是低著頭，臉頰燒紅。  
梁安敏知道他現在是多麼的不堪。從浴室出來後，他的腰就直不起來，只能跪在地毯上面，眼睛控制不住地盯著梁言的下半身。待梁言坐在床上，他又像受到蠱惑一般跪爬過去，卻也不敢動。  
梁言輕聲問：「您想做什麼？」  
「……」喉嚨像被燒壞，只能發出嘶啞的聲音，「……可以、舔麼……」  
梁言平靜地看著他，看得他羞愧的別過臉，難耐道：「就用嘴……我知道、你不願意，我不碰你別的地方……」  
梁言還是沒說話。  
梁安敏有些絕望，發情期的高潮又將到臨，這是這一天的最後一次，同樣也是最為強烈的一次。他不知道僅憑自己能不能撐過去。  
尊嚴也罷，做作也罷，好像都煙消雲散。  
梁安敏顫抖著，手指捏緊地毯，哀求：「求你……」  
梁言向前俯身，捏住他的下巴，強迫他抬頭。  
雙目對視片刻，梁言點了點頭，道：「好。」  
他的下身穿著整齊，只拉開了拉鏈。勃起的性器從內褲中鑽出，享受著梁安敏的服侍，舒服的吐出幾滴液體，立刻就被舔舐乾淨。  
這樣子沒有持續很久，就聽梁安敏喘息越來越急促，隨後呼吸一滯，瞳孔也放大許多。片刻後，他全身無力的大聲喘息，根本含不住梁言的東西。  
梁言知道他是高潮了。A的精液裡有大量的信息素存在，對於O來說，就相當於X藥。梁安敏在短時間內射了太多次，其實不是件好事情。  
梁言動了動胯，把性器從梁安敏嘴裡面拉出來，上面附著了許多唾液。被撤出來的時候，他還不由自主的迎上去追逐，被梁言按住了頭頂，這才羞恥地回過神來，低下頭，異常難堪。  
梁言站起身，從書包裡拿了消毒水，仔細的把手指消毒之後，命令道：「轉過來，去床上。」  
梁言現在心情複雜，目前的冷靜不過是在強壓著什麼，否則他害怕自己會控制不住自己的情緒。萬一和梁安敏動手，那就不好了。  
自從他感覺到梁安敏是個O之後，心情一直很低落，即使現在也不想把抑製器摘下。一是怕出什麼事情，二是，他不想和梁安敏真的發生什麼。  
梁安敏跪在柔軟的床上，上半身無力的趴著，臀部卻被拉起來。感覺到有什麼東西嘗試著伸進去，梁安敏不由嗚咽起來。  
是梁言的手指……  
那地方就連梁安敏自己都沒有碰過，此刻卻被強悍的Alpha肆意褻玩，穴口受到刺激貪婪的流出液體，收縮著要完全吞進去。  
梁安敏悶不做聲，把頭埋到枕頭裡，卻抬高了腰身，甚至向後迎合。他想求梁言快一點，卻也知道梁言不會答應。  
「啊…啊嗯…」  
一段細碎的呻吟被迫發出。梁言抽出手指，從旁邊拿了保險套，用牙齒撕開。塑料開封的聲音讓梁安敏攥緊拳頭，就連呼吸中都充滿了渴望。  
然而梁言只是把保險套套上手指，兩隻手指插了進去。  
「啊啊——」梁安敏猛地抬起頭，瞳孔擴大，張開嘴哭叫著。這沒有引起入侵者的同情，甚至連一絲停頓都沒有，強勢的探到深處，手指肆意碾壓著凸起，在狹小的空間中轉動、抽插。  
「唔……唔嗯……」發出的聲音大多數被努力吞了回去，然而總有壓制不住的呻吟斷斷續續發出。  
梁言的一隻手順著脊背摸下去，到了腰部，留戀的來回撫摸。另一隻手探得更深，終於在全部深入之後，摸到了與周圍不一樣的地方。  
「不要、啊啊好痛……！」  
梁言輕輕按了一下那肉瓣兒周圍，立刻引來身下人劇烈的掙扎，被梁言單手控制住了。他知道這肉瓣兒下面就隱藏著輸精口，如果不間斷地頂動，哪裡會自動張開。靠後面射出來，第一天的發情期就算是結束了。  
結束後就能好好的和梁安敏談談了。  
想到這兒，梁言眼色一沉，毫不留情的按壓那凸起的一塊兒，好像要把它壓平似得，隨後又抬起手指，摸索到肉瓣的邊沿，手指想要從那裡鑽進去。  
「啊啊！梁言……！啊唔……呃嗯……嗯不……」求饒著、抽泣著，得不到憐憫。梁安敏手指抓緊床單，向前爬行，想要逃離肆虐的手指。  
後面伸來一隻手，快速按住梁安敏的肩膀，用力把他壓在床上。同時，像是懲罰他的不乖巧，施以更加用力的按壓……  
「啊！啊啊……嗚…」  
一陣痛麻的感覺流遍全身，好像被電流舔過全身。梁安敏驚恐著瞪大眼睛，感覺身後慢慢流出黏膩的液體，纏繞在梁言的手指上，穴口更加積極地收縮，有什麼東西好像要出來了一樣。前面的性器翹得更高，卻因沒有受到任何撫慰而難耐地滴著口水。  
梁安敏知道梁言肯定不會去摸他那裡，卻又受不住，只好自己伸出手去撫摸下身。誰想還沒摸到，雙手就被梁言拉住固定在頭上方。  
「啊…要、要射……」梁安敏崩潰似得哭喊：「讓我摸、一下……」  
「用後面。」梁言俯下身，在他耳邊喘氣，「用後面射。」  
這個動作意外的讓焦躁的O平復下來，雖仍在掙扎，動作卻變得小幅度。  
梁言手指更加用力，感覺到梁安敏哆嗦的幅度足夠劇烈，腳趾緊緊地抓住床單，梁言抽出緊緊插在裡面的手指。  
「啊不要、別、別出去……」  
梁言甩掉上面的保險套，隨即三根手指一同插進，狠狠地按壓輸精口，順著那縫隙擠了進去。  
「……！！好燙…！唔好、燙…不要……」  
梁言嗤笑一聲。  
「被自己噴出來的東西燙到。爸，您還真是……」  
\------------------------  
肉暫時告一段落，下次差不多在十四章。真正進去是在十七十八章左右  
注意：此文虐受！虐受！！不虐攻。虐心不虐身，謝謝。  


第十一章（下）  
梁言坐在沙發椅上，平靜的看向窗外。  
厚厚的窗簾被打開了一點，能夠看到外面的星空。已是暮色蒼茫之時，道路上打開路燈，燈光擠進窗戶來，裡面明亮了一些。  
梁言歎了口氣，煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，語氣卻還是溫和的：「要我去買些吃的嗎？」  
床上有人嘗試撐起身子，努力了許久還是放棄了，只是伸出手抓住被子，蓋上了頭頂。悶悶的聲音從被子底下傳來：「不用……」  
梁言點了點頭，但也意識到那人看不到，於是說：「也好。我叫酒店服務好了。」  
那人沒吭聲，也沒反對。梁言站起身，打電話叫了兩份商務餐，隨後坐在床邊。  
察覺到了梁安敏在床底下有些哆嗦的樣子，梁言裝作沒看到：「我們談一談好麼？」  
「……」  
「爸，您坐起來。」梁言有些強勢地命令。  
梁安敏這才露出臉，靠著床背坐起身，眼眶還是紅腫的。他不敢看梁言的臉，沉默地拿起旁邊的衣服，快速的穿戴整齊。  
梁安敏的發情期還沒有完成，但是為期三天的發情期，在之後的兩天並不是那麼強烈。熬過第一天，後面就好說了。顯然梁言也知道這一點，如果梁安敏沒有想錯，他們談完後，梁言就會走出房間，後面兩天讓他一人度過。  
雖然這本來就是合理的事情，但梁安敏還是從心底產生一種莫名的寂寞感。  
「您的屬性到底是什麼呢。」梁言慢慢的開口，「平時都是A……難道那都是假的麼？」  
雖然難堪，但梁安敏還是點了點頭。  
「這樣做是犯法的！」梁言的聲音變得嚴厲，「私自轉變屬性，被人發現要處死，這麼大的事你……！」  
「我也沒有辦法啊！可屬性也不是天生可以選擇的。你本身就是A，怎麼知道身為O的苦衷。」梁安敏痛苦地去摸耳邊的抑製器，「這東西，難道是我想要的？我知道被發現就是死刑，可即使是死我也有非要完成的事情要做。」  
「您這麼說簡直就是無理取鬧了，難道O就不能寫論文，做研究，在課堂上講課嗎？」梁言毫不客氣地反駁。  
梁安敏無奈地笑了幾聲，「理論上是可以。但O到了年齡要去結婚，一定會被家庭束縛著，哪裡有時間再去研究……我想要的不過是能夠專心做我喜歡的事情，能夠隨意在社會中行走而不受阻礙。你覺得O能實現這一點嗎？」  
「您不要把自己看重的東西提的那麼高好嗎？婚姻會給您多少壓力？連家庭都照顧不好，還談什麼研究。」這已經在意指梁安敏連兒子都顧不上，完全沒有家庭觀念的缺點了。  
「……」梁安敏歎氣，知道兩人出發點不同，也就沒什麼辯駁的動力了。  
梁言頓了一會兒，突然開口。  
「所以……我另外的家人是誰？如果您是O的話，說母親也就不大恰當了。」  
所這話的同時，梁言心底非常彆扭，幾乎想要大聲的吼叫。他父親是個O，伴侶應該是個A了。  
所以梁安敏應該早就被標記了？  
和別的A結合之後生下了梁言，十八年之後，又在兒子面前發情。  
好噁心，好髒。  
實際上對話也並沒有持續下去，當梁安敏反問之後，訂的餐飲就送了上來，梁安敏也不好意思再說什麼。  
倆人沉默地吃完了一頓飯，期間也沒有說話。梁言看了看時間，「那我就先走了。」  
「……」  
「……之後，自己回家沒問題麼？」  
「嗯。」  
「好，」梁言點了點頭，乾脆地說：「再見。」  
兩天後，梁安敏腿腳發軟地回家。把車停到車庫裡，順著馬路走下去就能回家，路途不是很遠，梁安敏卻走了很久。  
下了一點雨，天氣陰沉沉的，路旁邊的樹沾上水花，黑得像炭塊一樣。  
可即使是這樣的天氣，也絲毫不能影響道路上的吵鬧和欣喜的聲音。梁安敏看過去，只見道路旁邊的商店都掛上了小巧的配飾，幾個鈴鐺襯托著巨大的聖誕樹，周圍圍著一些小孩子，嬉戲吵鬧。  
梁安敏愣愣地想，已經聖誕節了呀。不過，事實是這節日也跟他沒什麼關係。  
走到家門口，梁安敏猶豫著站在外面。當過了那段比較瘋狂的時期，回想起來他到底做了什麼，就有內疚和羞愧不斷地從心底湧現。他現在怎麼去面對梁言？無論是從哪一身份來說，都難以和梁言面對面的交流……  
站了大概半個小時，他的身體都被寒風吹得僵硬，想著這樣下去也沒有辦法，他掏出鑰匙，剛想開門，身後傳來一個冷漠的聲音。  
「爸。你在幹什麼？」  
梁安敏的身子抖了一下，轉過身，就見梁言站在他後面，帶著白色的圍巾，黑色的外套。而他身邊，站著一位秀麗的姑娘。  
梁安敏有些發愣。  
那女孩兒主動開口，爽朗道：「梁導，你可終於回來啦！」  
那女孩兒是他的博士生肖文。  
梁安敏一下子反應不過來，腦子裡亂哄哄的響成一團，只是啞著聲音回應了一句，心裡卻在想，什麼叫做終於回來了，你怎麼知道我是才回來的……梁言什麼時候認識肖文的來著？  
儘管思緒煩亂，梁安敏還是慢慢地把鑰匙插進門把手裡，打開門，「別在外面站著說話了，進去說吧。」  
肖文哈哈笑了一聲，說道：「不用了。梁言是回來拿東西，我們今天晚上出去玩兒。」  
梁安敏吃驚地抬頭去看梁言，兩人的視線對上了，然而停頓的時間不長，梁言輕輕合了合眼瞼，轉移視線，說：「今天晚上不用等我回家了。」  
梁安敏像是想明白了什麼似得，想起了今天是聖誕節，於是有些慌亂地說：「啊、啊，我都忘記了，年輕人還要過節的……都忘了，你們是要出去的、本來也是要出去。」他胡亂著說了一些話，本是平生永遠都不會說的。  
肖文也從來沒見過這樣慌亂的梁安敏，她只見過他上課時邏輯清晰的樣子，見到這樣，她也有些迷惑了，「嗯？怎麼了，梁言你本來有事情的麼？」  
梁安敏連忙說道：「沒有、梁言，你不是要拿東西的嗎？快去，別讓女孩子等你。」  
說完，自己走進家門。冰冷的身子被房間裡的熱氣包圍住的時候，他明顯的顫抖了一下，眼角也似乎有些發紅了。  
梁言說了聲：「你等我一下。」然後跟在梁安敏的後面走。他比梁安敏高了一頭，身材也顯得更為修長，寬肩窄腰，從後面看過去，能完全遮住梁安敏了。  
暖氣很足的房間，總會帶給人一種憋悶的感覺。梁安敏腳底發軟，知道自己走不到臥室，如果弄出個跌倒的洋相就丟人了。他緩慢的坐到沙發上，想等梁言和肖文走了以後在慢慢地挪到臥室裡。  
但坐在客廳裡，他就不得不看著梁言拿東西，走出門的場景了。  
梁言從桌子上拿了背包，跨在肩上。  
想來聖誕節的物價應該是比平常貴了不少，商販們都很喜歡掙情侶的錢。知道回家來拿錢的梁言，也算是做出了明智的選擇。梁安敏微微閉上眼睛，覺得房間太熱了。  
梁言走到了門邊，手拉下了門把，應該是要出門。然而梁安敏沒有聽到推開門的聲音。沒過一會兒，又有輕慢的腳步聲走了過來。梁安敏睜開眼睛，就見梁言站在前面。  
「您還好嗎？」  
梁安敏笑了笑，「我很好。」  
但他覺得自己聲音有些發抖，就閉上了嘴，點了點頭。  
「沒有生病？我看您臉色不好。」  
梁安敏又搖了搖頭，示意無礙。  
「早點休息，晚飯叫餐廳送過來吧。」梁言拿過便利貼，飛快地寫上電話號碼，遞給梁安敏。  
梁安敏看了看，害怕接過來的時候手會抖。只能笑道：「……你放旁邊吧。」說完，又連忙催促：「肖文等著你呢，快走吧。」  
梁言把紙條放在旁邊，本想說些什麼。但停頓了一會兒，還是走出家門。  
門關上的一刻，梁安敏輕聲歎了口氣。  


第十二章  
不知道過了多久，天色完全暗淡下來。  
上海人一般是比較含蓄，但過節時也有幾個人會出去點燃炮竹，尤其是元旦接近，心情更為放鬆，反映在行為上就是出門放縱。  
雖然聖誕節和上海人沒什麼關係，可還是有人願意出去。  
梁安敏躺在床上，他現在是真的不舒服。應該是剛才在門口站立的時間太長，又受了涼氣，只覺得眼前有金星閃過，就算身體一動不動，頭部卻暈眩，還有嘔吐感。  
人總會在身體虛弱以及周圍寂靜的時刻回想起以往歲月中的零星片段，梁安敏也不例外。他用手抻了抻被子，心裡老覺得有一個小時候的梁言坐在屋裡做作業，或者是剛剛放學回來，餓得前胸貼後背，遞給兒子一塊餅乾，連碎渣都要舔乾淨。  
梁安敏無意識地扯起嘴角笑了笑，想他那時候才那麼丁點小，一手就能攬在懷裡。  
但是不知道從什麼時候起，梁言不讓他抱了，也和他不怎麼親近，父子倆形同陌路。就連一起出門，梁言都走在他後面，隔著遠遠的距離，冷眼看著。  
到了現在，兒子更是長大了。小豆芽變成英挺俊俏的男子，更是有了女朋友，還能和她出去過節，知道給人家買東西。  
挺好的。梁安敏想，真的挺好。  
任何人不都要經歷從被別人保護到保護別人的過程嗎？從稚嫩到勇敢，強大到可以保護自己心愛的人，保護比自己更為弱小的人。  
梁安敏應該高興才對，成長本來就是一個脫舊迎新的過程，梁言沒有任何錯。  
只不過心口還是有針扎一般的痛感。好像就要疼得受不了，但拚命忍耐下去的話，也還是忍住了。  
因為忍不下去了，也要忍著，子女的生活，父輩並不是參加者，只是旁觀者而已。  
就好像知道被拋棄的時候，那滋味並不是很好。不過想想別人也都受過這樣的過程，心裡還是寬慰不少。  
梁安敏喉頭哽咽了幾下，終究還是忍著，在胡思亂想中睡了過去。  
第二日清晨，梁安敏被開門的聲音吵醒。他朦朧地睜開眼睛，撐起身子向外看，迎面而來的冷空氣讓他瑟縮著又鑽回了被子裡，頭覺得更暈了，鼻子也塞塞的呼吸不暢。  
自從發情過後，他的身體好像更弱了，本身佩戴放射器就有損於健康，現在新病舊疾一起來，讓梁安敏吃了不少苦頭。  
梁安敏啞著嗓子，聲音微弱：「誰？」  
「怎麼？」聽到父親不正常的聲音，梁言呵了口氣，道：「生病了？」  
梁安敏模糊地「嗯」一聲：「你剛到家？」  
「外灘那邊走路都困難，只能住在外面。」梁言脫下帶著涼氣的外套，雙手合在一起揉搓摩擦，等重新回暖，就輕聲走到床邊，一手伸進梁安敏的被子裡。  
「唔……」脖子被手碰到的一剎那只覺得冰涼，梁安敏縮了縮身子，卻被那隻手挖了回來，繼續觸碰了幾個地方。  
梁安敏只覺得梁言的手冷得像冰塊兒，卻也知道自己體溫是高的不正常。嗓子乾啞就像辣椒黏在上面，而眼睛更是睜不開。  
「發燒了。去醫院。」梁言果斷地說道，轉身從旁邊的衣櫃裡拿出厚重的長身黑羽絨服，掀開梁安敏的被子，用衣服把他整個人都包住。  
然後梁言拉了幾下，都沒把他拉起來，索性低下腰整個摟著，半抱半推地把梁安敏弄到臥室門口。還沒出去，梁安敏腳下一個趔趄，根本站不住，只能憑藉著梁言的助力勉強直立。  
「嘖，」梁言扶住他的腰，聲音有些責備，「這麼嚴重，怎麼不早點給我打電話？」  
梁安敏雙手都在發抖，自己也知道發燒確實很嚴重了，顫顫巍巍地說道：「……你不是出去玩兒嗎，怎麼好意思、打攪你……」  
「您在開什麼玩笑？」梁言厲聲打斷了他：「我難道輕重緩急都分不清？」  
梁安敏沒回答，意識也更加模糊，等到在醫院被護士紮了一針，他才因為痛感而有些清醒。只聽梁言在旁邊說道：  
「調的慢一點。不行，還是太快了，我們不趕時間。那樣不是對心臟不好嗎？」  
等鹽水打進身體之後，梁言確認無誤，才轉身到一樓去拿藥。  
梁安敏斜靠在椅背上，覺得胸口悶得發慌。  
對於梁安敏，梁言肯定是以盡到兒子的義務為主。至於是以什麼情感出發……梁安敏肯定是想不明白的。  
「怎麼樣，還好嗎？」梁言手裡拎著藥袋走過來，看到梁安敏睜著眼睛，就問。  
「嗯。」  
梁言走過去摸了摸他的額頭，「燒得挺厲害的，打兩三天點滴吧。」  
「好，明後天我自己來。」梁安敏摸了摸冰涼的手指：「你先回去吧。」  
梁言也沒表示同意，坐在他旁邊拿起報紙看。  
梁安敏喘了口氣，輕聲地說：「梁……梁言，昨天怎麼樣？」  
「唔，」梁言低頭看報紙，隨手翻了翻，「還行。人多。」  
「肖文是個好姑娘。」  
「嗯。」  
「你眼光從小到大都不錯，爸不用替你操心。和肖文在一起，也許你還能回歸學術，畢竟帶著個O到軍區那邊也不大好。「梁安敏說著說著突然卡殼，愣了一會兒，也不知道說什麼，就沉默的坐在那裡。  
梁言聽父親說完，有些奇怪的看了他一眼，道：「……您想太多。」  
「如果結婚的話，還是再買一套房子吧。」梁安敏頓了頓，輕聲說：「和爸爸住在一起，不……」  
他還沒說完就立刻被梁言打斷：  
「爸您在想什麼？我和肖文不是那種關係。」  
梁安敏有些困惑。不是那種關係是什麼，不是結婚關係而只是單純的談戀愛？  
不可否認，梁安敏一直是比較保守的那一派。從小到大都被父母保護的很好，因而除了學習，生活中基本沒有其他。上了大學有女生向他表白，梁安敏卻覺得志不在此，因而總是孤身一人。像他這種類型，一輩子大概只能談一次戀愛，並且是以結婚為目的的戀愛。  
而現在的年輕人和他那個年代當然不同了，思想變得活躍而開放，對於愛情的價值觀念也有不同的看法。  
梁安敏的青春早已結束，而梁言生命中最燦爛的時光還沒有開啟。  
梁言值得最好的東西。  
梁安敏的右手自發的顫抖，用左手按住都不能抑止。梁言也看到了，放下報紙走到他旁邊，摸了摸右手的溫度，道：「怎麼這麼涼？我去給你倒熱水。」  
說完拿著熱水杯轉身走了。  
梁安敏輕輕地抬起左手，摀住了眼睛，右手隨即顫抖起來。  
他有什麼不滿意的呢？父子關係也是永遠都斬斷不開的。只要梁言還肯在他身邊陪伴，就算是換一種身份，作為別人的丈夫，別的小孩的父親，那又怎麼樣。梁安敏應該滿足，確實該知足了。  
他從昨天開始經常會想起一句話。做父輩的理應背負重擔，用肩膀抵擋住黑暗的閘門，然後放子女到寬闊光明的地方去。  
此後幸福的度日。  
合理的做人。  
梁安敏，同樣也應該這樣做。  
\----------------------------  
最後一句非原創，不過這麼有名的話大家都明白的～  


第十三章（上）  
打了好幾個小時的鹽水，梁安敏精神恢復了許多。除了全身還是沒什麼力氣以外，基本上恢復了正常。  
梁言開著車，車內暖氣十足，倆人都沒有說話，氣氛有些沉悶。  
梁安敏向右斜靠著，身體略微蜷縮，很沒有安全感的姿勢。  
遇到了紅燈，梁言緩緩地把車停了下來，拉上手剎，瞥了一眼梁安敏，問：「冷？」  
「不是，」梁安敏聲音還帶著沙啞，「這樣舒服…」  
梁言不作聲色，用手指把溫度調得更高一些，淡道：「把羽絨服拉緊。」  
「好。你下午會很忙麼？」  
「沒有，本來就是想在家裡寫報告。」  
紅燈很快變色，梁言慢慢地駕駛著車輛，漫不經心的問道：「您最近真的沒有工作嗎？我在家裡不要緊，耽誤您進度就不好了。」  
「嗯…是該回去了。」梁安敏慢慢的說道：「我在家裡，耽誤你做事情吧。」  
「我沒這麼說。」梁言微微皺眉，「只是有些擔心…」  
梁安敏很想說，你想出去的時候，其實不用在意我的感受。因為不管怎麼選擇，都僅僅是你自己的人生而已。  
但他還是沒有說出口。車內重新恢復了安靜。  
終於到家裡的時候，梁安敏躺在床上，蓋上了厚實的被子，裡面放了熱水袋。他靜靜地躺著，聽梁言細碎的步聲，也就知道梁言到了一杯熱水，放在一邊；又從藥袋裡拿出藥片，看了看說明書，撕開了包裝。然後拿起杯子，腳步輕輕地往臥室走來。  
但是梁言還沒打開門，門鈴又響了。  
梁安敏聽見那腳步聲頓了頓，然後放下杯子，轉身去開門。  
他聽到門打開了，伴隨著梁言冷漠的聲音。  
「你怎麼來了？」  
一個女聲毫無掩飾，聲音很響很脆：「你昨天有東西落在賓館，我……」  
「噓，」梁言輕喝道：「小聲些。」  
「哦好的，梁導還在睡覺嗎？是身體不舒服？」肖文壓低了聲線，但還是難掩興奮的聲音，她略帶羞澀的說道：「梁言、那個東西我又忘記還給你了，要不然還是下次……」  
「不用了。」梁言聲音涼涼的：「總是不記得帶，那就算了。送給你吧。」  
「那怎麼行，那對於你來說很重要呀……」  
「你知道對我很重要還總是不帶？」  
「……我只是忘記了。」肖文侷促不安地跺了跺腳，隨即打了個噴嚏，可憐兮兮地說：「對不起嘛……真的好冷哦……」  
梁安敏翻了個身，把腦袋塞進枕頭裡，覺得喉頭好像被鈍刀慢慢磨開地撕裂感，疼痛難忍，幾乎把眼淚逼出來。  
像這麼可愛的女生說出的類似撒嬌的話，他梁安敏一輩子可能都說不出。  
既不會甜言蜜語，也不會讓人覺得可愛。  
可是任何一個A都會喜歡能夠對他撒嬌的O吧，被依靠的感覺應該是每一個A都非常享受的。  
但梁安敏隨即驚慌著想，為什麼他要像肖文一樣得到梁言的寵愛……不是已經想好了只當父親了嗎？  
難道就算說的冠冕堂皇了，心裡還是渴求著得到什麼？  
梁安敏痛苦地用手指緊緊地攥住枕頭的邊緣，即使知道內心無法訴說的情感，他又能怎麼樣…  
畢竟，和肖文相比，梁言怎麼會選擇他。  
他現在的算是明白了，最痛苦的事情不是求而不得，而是明知求而不得，還要眼睜睜的看著喜歡的人選擇別的人，並且要祝福他們，還要表示支持。  
梁安敏腦子中還是一片空白的狀態，突然聽到門打開的聲音。  
他下意識地屏住了呼吸。  
「爸？」梁言輕輕喚了一聲。  
梁安敏模糊著應了，卻沒敢抬起頭，臉緊緊的紮在枕頭裡幾乎快要背氣。  
「起來吃藥。」腳步聲轉移到了床邊，隨後床角有一邊塌陷，是梁言坐在上邊。  
梁安敏小聲說：「放在那邊吧，我一會兒吃。」  
「不行，水會涼。」  
他於是從被窩裡爬出來，覺得眼角還是熱熱的，但也沒閒情去顧及自己的形象，只是問道：「肖文還在外面？」  
「你知道她來了？」梁言驚訝地說。  
「……聽到了。」梁安敏有些不自在。  
「先不要提她。」梁言遞給他藥片喝水杯，看著他吞下，輕聲說道：「那天您自己回來，所以生病了對嗎？。」  
說完，好像想起那天的事情，梁言的表情不自然起來。  
梁安敏搖了搖頭，沒有說話。  
很久之後，他說：「也對……這樣說來，其實我搬出去比較好。」梁安敏裝作不在意的繼續說：「反正那件事你也知道了……萬一被別人知道，也會影響你的名譽。」  
畢竟，A和O同居，被人知道總會惹來閒話。  
梁言微微的皺眉，好像是要動怒。但最終沒說話，過了一會兒，只是道：「這次生病的時間，有些巧合了。不會留下後遺症吧？」他盡量委婉地表達，發情期後的發燒會不會影響身體。  
「我不知道。」梁安敏搖了搖頭。像他這樣確實也沒有前例，到底算是A還是O？難以言說。他自己本人也好像不甚在意，又重提剛才的話題：「肖文她……」  
「說肖文幹什麼？」梁言的聲音突然變大，是完全被惹怒的表現。  
梁安敏愣了一下，顯然沒有想到，人生中會經歷被兒子怒聲喝斥的場景。  
梁言歎了口氣：「對不起。」他站起身，慢聲說道：「肖文還在樓下，我去招待她。」  
梁安敏想不明白他為何要發那麼大的火，又為什麼轉眼就變換為平靜。梁安敏對他兒子的心理真是一點也捉摸不透，只能慢慢看著，猜著。  
他看著梁言走下去，心中一陣刺痛，只好轉個身壓住心臟，沉沉睡了過去。  
待到梁安敏再次醒過來的時候天色已經完全變暗，從窗戶那邊看出去，可以看到幾顆零碎的星屑。  
梁安敏除了身體還有些乏力外基本恢復了正常，他披了件外衣，踏著拖鞋走下樓。樓下開著大燈，廚房那邊傳來些微的噪音，梁安敏以為是梁言，就說：「寶寶在做飯嗎？」  
「哈哈哈，寶寶是什麼？」廚房那邊突然傳來女孩子的笑聲。  
只聽梁言淡道：「做好你的事。」  
梁安敏向下踏去的腳步突然停下了。梁言從廚房走出來，看了父親一眼，說：「洗手，吃飯了。」  
他身後探出來一個腦袋，驚喜地說：「梁導您終於醒了！我們做好了晚飯哦，雖然肯定沒有梁導做的好啦。不過剛剛痊癒應該吃點清淡的東西吧？」  
梁安敏的發呆只是一瞬間，聽到肖文說話的同時，他就微微笑了出來，說道：「真是麻煩你們了，還要浪費時間來照顧我。我是不是成了電燈泡了？」  
肖文臉頰微微紅了，低著頭偷偷看梁言。而梁言沒有任何的表示，只是沉默地把碗筷擺好，又拿出了飲料。  
三人落座，每人面前擺著一碗麵條，湯料很足，又放了半個溏心蛋、雞胸肉、蘿蔔絲，幾乎要溢出來。  
肖文坐在了梁言的旁邊，為了減少尷尬，梁安敏就坐在了肖文的對面。但這個位置又十分微妙，總是有格格不入的感覺。  
吃飯的時候也是這樣，肖文和梁言說了許多開心的話，雖然梁言回答的也不多，但兩個人交流的還是頗為開心。  
而梁安敏幾乎聽不懂他們在說什麼，只能沉默的吃飯。  
雖然他和兒子相差十多歲，但他沒想到就連語言方面都會和他們產生代溝。有幾次梁安敏試圖想要參與他們的話題，然而他剛開口，另外兩個人都默契的閉上了嘴吃飯，梁安敏也就不好意思再說什麼了。  
於是就變成肖文在說，梁言偶爾應幾聲，而梁安敏默默地吃飯。  
聽著聽著，也漸漸明白原來梁言也有這麼多業餘愛好，他喜歡和朋友出去滑冰跑步，到處看畫展。但這些梁安敏幾乎沒有做過，因為他只喜歡泡在圖書館裡看書。這樣說起來，他都沒有和兒子一起出去旅遊過。  
說過旅遊，肖文不由感慨，說冬天要去看冰燈才好，上海都沒有下過雪。不過，也要有人陪著才好。  
梁安敏心裡咯登一聲，果然就聽到肖文說，要不過完春節我們一起去東北玩兒吧？  
梁言喝了一口湯，不置可否，只是輕描淡寫的說道，再說吧。  
梁安敏突然就覺得吃不下去了。  
等吃完飯，梁言把肖文送回家，梁安敏則在家裡洗碗。等到收拾乾淨，他又像往常一樣坐在桌前，翻開學校寄給他的大量書籍，打開電腦想要寫一些論文。  
然而腦海中卻是一片空白，寫不出一個字來。在發呆了將近半個小時後，梁安敏關上電腦，靠在椅子上聽外面的聲音。  
如果梁言回來的話，肯定是能夠聽到的。但現在沒有。都已經半個小時了還沒回來？不過，年輕人總是有許多要說的話就是了。  
今天梁言好像很開心的樣子，和肖文說話的時候眉眼非常柔和。梁安敏以前沒見過這樣的兒子。  
他記得很早以前教育過梁言：入學後有時需懂得遇事讓人，如菩薩低眉；但必要時也要橫眉冷對，不可事事忍讓。  
很可惜事實證明，梁安敏的教育是失敗的。因為梁言在這兩種態度中取了中和，永遠是那副沒有情感的樣子，既不發怒，也不溫柔。  
梁安敏輾轉了一會兒，猶豫許久，慢慢的把手伸到下面，略嫌粗魯的撫慰著抬頭的性器，而腦海中全是梁言剛才的模樣。  
即使知道這件事情為人不齒，就連梁安敏自己都很難說服自己。然而情慾來的十分突然，他覺得他看著梁言的臉都能硬起來。幻想著有一雙手從後面抱過來，輕輕蹭過脊背，冰涼的觸感讓梁安敏咬住牙，不用去看就知道他的乳首已經硬挺。  
沒一會兒就聽到樓下傳來停車的聲音，梁安敏慌慌張張的趕緊摸了兩下，白色的濁液噴到手上。他用紙巾擦乾淨，走進浴室沖洗，可耳朵卻豎著仔細地聽著外面的聲音。  
他聽到梁言打開房門，放下衣服。然後居然徑直走上樓，推開了梁安敏的房門。  
「爸，您在洗澡？」  
梁安敏在浴室裡應了一聲。  
「感冒剛好就洗澡，」梁言站在浴室門口，「我幫您擦背？」  
梁安敏心臟猛地縮緊了一下，他張著嘴愣了片刻，想的卻是他沒有任何理由拒絕兒子的好意。梁言想要的是什麼呢？應該就是正常的父子關係。梁安敏不應拒絕，更何況這種機會還能有多少次？  
等梁言結婚之後，倆人就不會再有身體上的接觸了。於公於私，他都捨不得拒絕。  
梁安敏啞聲道：「你進來吧……幫我擦背。」  


第十三章（下）  
而站在門口的梁言愣了一下，他本以為父親會拒絕，卻聽到了肯定的答案…梁言輕輕推開浴室的門，水蒸氣湧上來圍繞在他身旁。  
梁言把外衣脫去，只穿了一件黑色的毛衣，但還是覺得熱，就把袖子捲了起來。  
在一團水霧中，他看到梁安敏背靠浴池坐著，肩膀並不算寬。  
梁言從旁邊拿起一塊兒毛巾，全部沾濕後，衝著背對著他的父親說道：「我開始了。」  
梁安敏微微向前傾了傾身子，說：「嗯，用力些。」  
梁言不置可否，把毛巾放在父親背上，手腕用力。  
「啊……」梁安敏輕叫一聲，「疼……」  
「不是你讓我用力些？」梁言故意說道。手下的力氣卻是輕了。  
由於他剛才壞心眼的那下子，梁安敏的背上留下一道淡淡地紅痕，梁言輕輕瞥了一眼，又轉回到手指底下的部分。  
房間內一時安靜了下來。  
梁安敏本來是緊張得不行，畢竟他剛才還想像著身後的人射了出來。慢慢的他也就放鬆了，背對著梁言多少還是有些作用的，更何況也不是真正的觸摸。  
過了一會兒，梁安敏開了口：  
「你剛才是去送肖文？」  
「嗯。」  
「她很好。」梁安敏閉上眼睛，頭微微向後仰，「你也很好。」  
梁言動作慢了下來，裝作有些不經心地說：「她在追我。」  
「……」  
「您知道麼？」  
「知道。」  
「呵……」梁言輕笑一聲，「您知道，當然知道。」  
梁安敏覺得後背又開始刺痛起來，是梁言的力氣又變重了。  
可這疼痛正好處在能夠忍耐的邊緣，像是被人抓住了七寸一般，雖然疼得令人難受，但也不至於一下子叫出來，反而像是一種懲罰。  
梁言繼續說道：「我小的時候還不是很明白，現在想想，覺得古人誠不欺我。怪不得父親這麼喜歡研究古典文學。」  
「……」  
只聽梁言一邊給父親擦背，一邊慢條斯理地說道：「您在課上經常講的君子，都是明於禮義，卻陋知人心。」  
「……」梁安敏隱約知道他要說些什麼，眼瞼震顫了一下。  
「又哪裡是陋知人心。」梁言表情還是平淡，可眼瞳卻如同動物般豎了起來：「人心二字說起來倒是輕巧，他們難道真的有人心嗎？」手下簡直是不控制力度，強硬的揉搓著。  
梁安敏疼得忍不住向前蜷縮身體，又被梁言抓了回來，隨後被溫柔的擦洗。  
「爸，您懂得比我多，請您告訴我，所謂的綱常倫理，真的重要嗎？」  
梁言打開水沖洗父親的後背，看到上面有淡淡的紅色，卻不是很顯眼，他輕輕地用手指勾勒那些痕跡，「真的要父為子綱？這麼多年，你過得開心嗎。」  
梁安敏全身開始發抖。即使他在課堂上能言善辯，此刻也不明白梁言究竟想說什麼，也就提不上反駁了。  
梁言是在怪罪他的沒有真情？還是太過死板？  
然而梁言也沒有想讓他回答的意思，他從旁邊拿起沐浴乳，擠到手裡一些，直接貼到了父親的背上。  
「不……不用你來，我自己就行……。」梁安敏掙扎著向前，卻被梁言強硬的按住了肩膀。  
只聽梁言輕輕說道：「怎麼，父親難道能自己塗這個？」  
梁安敏確實不能自己來，但也不想直接觸碰梁言的手指。方纔的想像幾乎與現在融合到了一起，那微涼的指尖輕輕蹭過後背，指甲有時故意擦到皮膚，帶給梁安敏刺痛的感覺。  
這無疑又是另一輪懲罰，但梁安敏也不知梁言究竟是因什麼而生氣，只能被動的受著。  
梁言順著父親的脊背向下抹去，黏膩的乳液粘在皮膚上，微微提起來的時候還會拉出細絲。  
「您站起來。」梁言命令道。  
梁安敏猶豫片刻，還是乖乖站了起來，只不過略微彎著腰，手指扶住浴室旁邊的毛巾架。  
梁教授長日坐在書桌前，身上並沒有明顯的肌肉。也因為很少出去吃飯，他的身材還是偏瘦，全身上下好像只有臀部極為挺翹飽滿，應該是O的基因決定的。  
梁言從後面打量了父親一眼，看他裝作不在意，實際身子已經開始瑟瑟發抖。梁言心裡突然產生一種微妙的情愫。既討厭父親這躲躲閃閃的樣子，又覺得，如果他自己是梁安敏，大概也會這樣做。  
他為什麼要這樣折磨梁安敏呢？  
＝＝＝  
梁言的手剛要離開梁安敏的脊背，就聽梁安敏輕聲說：「……我也不知道我是怎麼了。」  
他放在毛巾架上的手指頹廢的垂了下來，頭髮也被打濕，整個人看上去顯得很可憐。  
「我最近總是這樣……好像不是白日的思索，卻夜有所夢。我總會想起你來。」梁安敏一邊說，一邊想要蜷縮身子，羞恥的牙齒都在打顫。  
梁言看了他一眼，突然知道了梁安敏接下來要幹什麼，連帶著自己都緊張起來。  
就聽到梁安敏說：「你還這麼年輕，我有什麼資格說出這樣的話……」  
他頓了一下，接著說：「……確實也沒有。但我又想，假如我老了十歲，你當然也同樣老了十歲。一切不都是一樣的嗎？（注）」  
梁安敏一邊說，一邊轉過身，抬起頭看了梁言一眼，又羞愧的低下頭，從臉頰一直燒到耳根。  
梁言被這詭異的氣氛弄得手足無措，竟也覺得臉上發熱，十分不自在，只能低著頭輕聲說道：「……等會兒再說。先穿上衣服……」  
說完，梁言從旁邊拿起一塊浴巾，遞給梁安敏，竟然落荒而逃。  
梁安敏也只是頭腦發蒙，那些話不假思索就脫口而出。但等他擦乾身體時，回想剛才說出的種種話，覺得自己一定是發燒還沒好……怎麼就說出這樣有辱斯文的話來……  
但聽著梁言剛才的回答，似乎好像還是有希望的，他說等會兒再說，可是梁安敏要和他說什麼呢？  
梁安敏的血湧上臉頰，不知道接下來該怎麼辦，但唯一肯定的是，他不想把梁言轉手送給別人，無論是男人還是女人。  
可能從他想要好好對待梁言的那一刻，就沒有把他當成兒子來看待了。  
所以才會心生多種可以稱得上是不道德的情感。  
但不管怎麼樣，不也還是有機會的嗎？  
梁安敏走出房門，從樓梯上可以看到樓下客廳裡點了一盞橘色的壁燈。梁言應該是打開了電視，變換的色彩打到牆壁上，但聲音調得很低。  
黑暗的環境中讓梁安敏比較放心，起碼他的臉色不會讓梁言瞧見。他走下樓，看到梁言雙手捧著什麼，手肘放在膝蓋上，目不轉睛地盯著電視看。  
聽到聲響，梁言抬起頭，又低下盯著手中的杯子。  
梁安敏猶豫一會兒，還是坐到他旁邊，心臟劇烈的跳動起來，好像能被別人聽到。  
梁言不自在的向左邊輕微挪了挪，但看到梁安敏好像被嚇到一般想要遠離沙發，他只好停住。  
頓了頓，梁言開口說道：「……蜂蜜茶，要喝嗎？」一邊說，一邊把手裡厚重的茶杯向梁安敏那邊遞過去。  
梁安敏向前彎腰接過，倆人的手不小心交疊在一起。梁言不好意思的立刻抽走了一隻。  
捧過那杯茶，溫熱瑩潤的觸感緩解了梁安敏的緊張。低頭喝了一口，只覺得熱氣幾乎送達全身。  
只不過，好像只剩下半杯了。梁言剛才也有喝過……想到這裡，梁安敏慶幸燈光暗淡。  
一時間，變成梁言專心的看電視，而梁安敏專心的喝茶，倆人都沒有主動開口。  
不知過了多久，大概電視開始上演梁言從來不會看的肥皂劇時，父親輕輕開口：「寶寶……」  
梁言轉過頭看梁安敏一眼，連自己都意識不到的，坐直了身子。  
\--------------------------  
（注）朱生豪寫給宋清如的情書。  
大家的留言我都看啦，但是回復起來比較費勁，so……  
謝謝大家喜歡這篇文，麼麼～大概還有幾章就上肉啦～  


第十四章（上）  
房間內只能聽到電視機略顯嘈雜的背景聲，而梁安敏在叫了一聲之後也沒有多餘的話，一時間顯得有些無措的尷尬。  
「我覺得，你好像知道我要說些什麼……」過了一會兒，梁安敏小聲地說道。  
「……」  
梁言輕輕歎了口氣，「您不說我怎麼會知道？」  
梁安敏顯得有些坐立不安了：「我想你也多少能感覺得到……但不說肯定是不行的，我總覺得我似乎沒有資格說出這些話。」  
他吸了一口氣，歎道：「所以你會嘲笑我嗎？或者會拒絕，我猜想也會如此。好像說不說也不大重要了。」  
「是這樣嗎？」梁言喘了口氣，輕聲道：「你確定嗎，爸爸？」  
他就是極其反感梁安敏這幅要說不說的樣子。  
從梁安敏的行為和神態，以及總是偷看梁言的眼神，梁言又不是傻的，當然明白著一些列行為背後的涵義。  
但明白是明白，當事人說不說又是另一個問題。  
梁言耐心地等了一會兒，最終等來的也還是無言，於是最後的一點耐心告罄，他站起身，剛要走出去，袖口卻被梁安敏拉住了。  
只聽到梁安敏好像自暴自棄一般的說道：「沒錯、我喜歡你，我愛你。」  
「……」  
「雖然明知說出來不會有任何改變，還會給你帶來不少困擾吧。」梁安敏的表情帶著一些困惑：「說出來會好一些嗎？」  
「……我知道。」梁言慢慢轉過身，說，「我不在意周圍人的眼光。可我還是想問，您被別的人標記過嗎？」  
梁安敏定定的看著梁言，隨即搖了搖頭，實話實說：「沒有。」  
「沒有……舊情人嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
梁言好像是舒了一口氣，又覺得不應如此，說道：「說出來總是好些。」  
「嗯。」  
「您給我一些時間，我不可能一下子接受。」梁言說道，「但我會換一種看待您的視角，嘗試接受您，好嗎？」  
「好，」梁安敏覺得眼角有些發熱，「當然好。」  
人還都是同樣的人，只不過有些話說出來，有些不一樣的東西就此產生。  
梁言雖然是從小受到嚴格的家教束縛，但也可能正是因為這樣才物極必反，導致他骨子裡埋藏著深刻的反叛因素。  
就算是梁安敏是他父親也無所謂。只要是喜歡上了什麼樣的關係他都可以接受。  
但前提必須是喜歡上了。  
更何況一直壓在梁言身上的束縛，全部都是梁安敏親身教導他的，如果連同制定規則的梁安敏也成為打破規則的那個人，就更沒有必要在意這些條條框框了。  
自梁安敏告白後的第二日，梁言下樓吃早點，就看到梁安敏有些手足無措的站在餐桌旁，擺放著碗筷。  
「你醒了，」他輕聲說：「過來喝點粥。」  
梁言走到梁安敏後面，道：「好香。是什麼？」  
「魚片粥。」梁安敏盛好一碗放到對面，又盛第二碗放在自己眼前。  
梁言低低垂下了眼瞼，一隻手從梁安敏腰間向前探去：「……我要您這一碗。」  
說完，手舉到梁安敏嘴邊，「您嘗一下，是不是這碗比較好吃。」  
梁言比父親高了一頭，半隻手就能環抱住梁安敏。另一隻手放在了梁安敏的腰上，略微低頭，在他耳旁說：「怎麼不穿圍裙？」  
「剛脫下。」梁安敏耳尖有些發紅。  
「脫下做什麼。」梁言輕聲說，「弄髒衣服多不好。」  
說完，梁言舉著粥的那隻手向前送了送，催促道：「喝呀。」  
梁安敏這才低下頭喝了一口，吞下細膩的魚肉，只覺唇齒留香。  
「好吃嗎？」梁言輕輕笑了一聲。半晌，聽得梁安敏「嗯」了一聲，他笑意更深，放在梁安敏腰身的手剛要向上滑動，客廳的電話鈴聲驀地響了起來。  
梁言的動作停下，解開了對梁安敏的禁錮，走去接電話。他離開的一瞬間，梁安敏失落一般彎了彎脊背，把調羹放進碗裡，靜靜聽梁言接電話。  
梁言看到來電一心下瞭然，帶著一些難以捉摸的心理，他接聽了電話，聲音也沒有壓制：「肖文。」  
瞥了一眼梁安敏，果然看到他皺起眉，雙手緊緊攥在一起。  
電話那頭傳來清脆的女聲：「梁言，昨天的事兒你能不能當成沒發生過？還能當朋友吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「雖然被你甩了會有些尷尬，但事情說開了也好些。」肖文笑了一聲，繼續說：「謝謝你明確的表態，我也不會繼續混亂下去了。我會努力到畢業。」  
梁言想到昨晚女生對他的告白，以及他不知怎麼想起梁安敏的臉所以就一下子拒絕掉，也輕笑一聲，回答道：「嗯。」  
「你要找個人幸福的生活下去，要找個愛你的人。」  
「好。」  
等到對面傳來忙音，梁言才切斷電話，重新落座於餐桌旁，看到梁安敏正埋頭喝著粥。  
梁言也慢條斯理地端起粥，夾了根醬菜放進嘴裡，就著粥吃下去。  
果不其然，沒過多久，就聽梁安敏裝作不在意的說道：「剛才是肖文嗎？」  
「是的。」  
「她給你打電話，比給我這個導師打電話還要勤快。」  
「是嗎？」  
梁安敏感覺他似乎不想說些什麼，於是只得閉了嘴，神色黯淡下來。  
梁言喝著粥，嘴角向上勾了一些：「她追我，當然要勤快一些。」  
「……」  
「不過我拒絕了。」  
「……？」  
「昨晚拒絕的。我對她沒有感覺。」  
「……」梁安敏驚訝地放下筷子。  
梁言看了看梁安敏，涼涼地說：「所以您也要勤快一些才行。」  
梁安敏愣了一下，隨後把頭低下來。  
就在梁言以為得不到回答的時候，卻聽到梁安敏輕輕「嗯」了一聲。  
梁安敏一年只會過一次節日，那就是春節。由於他本身的職業就算再怎麼特殊，終究還是歸結於教師這一行業，所以還是有寒暑假來放的。  
不過按照常規，研究生要提前半個月加班，再加上要把新進來的研究生定位分好小組，暑假總是會縮短一半。還有無窮無盡的課題，數不盡數的項目，寒假也沒有幾天。  
然而春節不同，無論多忙，每一年梁安敏總會騰出一周的時間來，帶著梁言回老家。  
就好像今天，梁言還窩在床上沉睡，身旁那人就起床，打開房間裡的燈。  
刺眼的燈光讓梁言不耐的轉過身，把腦袋鑽進枕頭裡。隨後他聽到梁安敏換衣服，打開行李箱，窸窸窣窣的收拾行李。  
梁言煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，坐起身，被子從肩上滑落：  
「爸，您幹嘛？」  
「你清醒一下，昨晚不是和你說了要回老家？」梁安敏知道兒子的起床氣，因此出門從信箱裡拿回來新鮮的牛奶，熱了熱就塞給梁言喝，「待會兒在高鐵上再睡，好不好？」  
梁言咕咚咕咚灌了幾口熱牛奶，總算清醒了一些，赤裸著上半身走到盥洗室。等到梁言洗漱完畢出來的時候，就看到行李箱擺放在門口，而梁安敏站在鏡子前聚精會神地弄著什麼。  
梁言故意靜悄悄的走過去，突然低喝道：「在幹什麼？」  
梁安敏果然被驚嚇到，但關注點卻立刻跑偏：「你怎麼不穿上衣，想感冒嗎？」  
「家裡太熱。」梁言說的是實話。他在軍隊裡哪裡有暖氣？指令下達之後就是風裡來雨裡去，血氣方剛的青年，回到處處愜意的家裡，反倒覺得有些不適。  
梁安敏皺了皺眉，從沙發上拿過衣服給梁言，又仔細地摸著耳朵後面。  
梁言一面穿衣服，一面冷聲說道：「我好討厭那個東西。」  
「那也沒辦法，公共場合必須要帶。」  
梁言冷哼一聲，走過去：「我幫你帶。」  
梁安敏有些吃驚，但也意識到自己帶太慢，於是把手裡那個銀白的小環交給了梁言，「你不要胡鬧……」  
「胡鬧什麼？」梁言輕聲反問。  
像是想到了什麼，梁安敏低下頭不說話，卻露出耳朵催促道：「快些。」  
梁言聽命，修長的手指觸及到父親的頸部，慢慢的給他帶抑製器，一邊低聲說：「好討厭。」  
梁安敏笑了一聲，安撫道：「晚上就會摘下來了。」  
「摘下來有什麼用，」梁言有些不滿，「您又不是發情。」  
梁安敏瞠目結舌，說話也帶著些口吃：「你、你……」  
梁言帶好了抑製器，就離開了梁安敏，走到門前拿起行李箱，神色變為淡然，說道：「走吧。」  


第十四章（中）  
梁安敏的老家是在上海的郊區，雖然算不上偏遠，但也擠不進都市。在父子兩個做了兩個小時高鐵之後，他們提著年貨和行李，走進一幢樓房。  
梁安敏站在房門前，敲了敲門，道：「媽，我回來了。」  
半晌，梁言聽到急促地腳步聲傳來，一邊小跑一邊說著什麼。良久才能聽清，她是在說「回來了，回來了。」  
門打開，一個矮胖的婦女露出臉，首先看到的是梁言提著袋子，一下子全都搶著拎了過來，嘴裡說著：「這是寶寶吧，哎喲長得太高了……我都快不認識了……」說完臉都皺在一起，淚眼汪汪的。  
她別過臉看梁安敏，更是飽含思念，卻仍然嘴硬著埋怨道：「你這個當爸爸的，我看就一點都不稱職！寶寶變瘦這麼多，你怎麼照顧他的？工作這麼重要嗎？還不如趁早回老家，隨便找個工作都比你在那個大學裡教書強。」  
梁安敏苦笑一聲，道：「媽……待會兒再罵我行嗎？先進去吧。」  
梁母抹了抹眼角，連聲答應了。  
梁安敏進屋的一瞬間便主動開口，說道：「寶寶，你進房間裡睡一會兒吧。」  
梁言早困得睜不開眼，也不見外，大步邁進房間裡。不知為何竟好像有些落荒而逃。  
關上門的一刻，就聽梁母壓低了聲音，和父親說著什麼。  
梁言輕靠在床頭，脫去外衣和鞋子，把被子蓋上。  
良久，他輕笑一聲。但是可以肯定的是，他現在對著梁母有一些不知所措。  
自從梁安敏和他告白之後，梁言好像忘記了身份的煩惱。無論是父子，還是他們的社會關係，梁言全部都忽視了。  
然而現在看過來，這無疑是一個大問題，就算梁言自己並不在意，也不能夠因此而忽視。  
就算完全無視父子關係，可是社會身份也是不匹配的。  
這些梁言考慮的都很少。憑著一股衝勁兒就同意和梁安敏在一起，等真的看到梁母，好像就看到了人生道路上的挫折無奈，放縱的結果只能是收斂。連同以往的一起都堆積在心上，沉甸甸的讓他不知如何是好。  
房間的隔音並不是很好，梁言稍微把頭靠在牆上，就能聽到客廳裡面的人的談話聲。  
梁母擔心梁言，她先是絮絮叨叨地詢問梁言的身體，又問他在北京怎麼樣。  
梁安敏自然是挑好話說，但這些話真真假假，梁母也聽得不信。  
最後梁母主動打斷了他：「你這些都是自己編的吧？不要拿你糊弄學生那套來對付我。我自己觀察梁言，覺得他是不開心的。你當爸爸的，這麼多年了也不知道關心你孩子。總說忙，可有什麼事情比梁言重要？」  
梁安敏苦笑道：「我知道。」  
「我也覺得梁言和你不親。這責任難道算在他身上？既然不知道珍惜，乾脆當初就不要……」  
梁安敏的聲音卻突然冷淡下來：「媽，這事不要再說了。寶寶的筷子還留著嗎？」  
「當然留著了，我怎麼敢扔啊。」梁母也知道自己多說了什麼，轉移了話題：「寶寶身體還那樣？」  
「現在好多了，胃病也不那麼嚴重。但我還是害怕會復發。總之多注意著點還是好的。」  
「你當爸爸的，當然要多關心寶寶一點。寶寶一人在外地當兵，不知道有多苦……」說著說著，梁母又要垂淚。  
「不過，寶寶現在還是不肯和你用同一雙筷子？是不是還沒有認你……？」  
梁安敏的聲音也帶著猶疑，半晌，才說：「他只是、不習慣。」  
聽到梁安敏這樣解釋，梁言有些鬱悶，轉過頭蒙起被子睡覺。  
連更親密的事情都做過了。怎麼會不習慣？只不過是梁言不好意思提出來罷了。  
等梁言醒過來的時候，就看到父親坐在房間旁邊的桌子上寫東西，脊背微微彎曲。  
這場景妙不可言。室外簌簌冬風，裡面卻又是迥異的世界，溫暖安靜，可以讓他安詳的讀寫。  
梁言靜靜地靠在床頭，內心無比安靜。大概這種情景最適合產生些哲學思想，然而梁言卻是不視而明。  
他知道天地間充斥了無數良辰美景，卻偏偏又想到天地混沌初開，江河雛成之時。不知那時有沒有這時安靜？  
但他是不願意交換的。就好像任何時候都比不上現在。  
聽到聲響，梁安敏轉過身，微笑道：「你醒了。吃點東西嗎？」  
梁言聲線帶著剛睡醒的嘶啞，慢慢地說：「吃什麼？」  
「有些堅果。」梁安敏放下手中的筆，摘下眼鏡，起身端著果盤給梁言看。  
裡面裝著奶酪核桃、葡萄乾之類。  
梁言笑了一聲：「我又不是小孩子了。」  
「可在我眼裡，你永遠都是小孩子。」  
「您喜歡和小孩子談戀愛？」梁言故意這麼說。果然看到梁安敏垂下頭，嘴裡說著「不是……那不一樣」，耳根染上了紅色。  
梁言收斂了笑容，輕聲說：「您過來。」  
梁安敏把果盤放下，走到床跟前，道：「怎麼了？」  
「坐到床上來。」  
「這……」梁安敏猶豫著，「不大好。我沒有換乾淨的衣服……」  
「那有什麼關係？」梁言說，「把您的外衣脫乾淨，不就行了。」  
梁安敏還有些猶豫，問梁言究竟怎麼了。梁言不答，只是不斷的催促他到床上來，梁安敏只好脫得剩下襯衣，爬上床邊，問：「現在可以說了吧，什麼事？」  
梁言卻仍然不依不饒：「坐那麼遠幹什麼？起碼要坐在我腿上。」  
說完，拍了拍被子下面的腿，示意梁安敏騎坐上來。  
梁安敏一下子愣住了。過了一會兒，自己訕訕的笑：「你又在說笑……」然而看著梁言認真的表情，梁安敏終究笑不出來，反而變得緊張起來，低著頭說道：「這不是在家裡面……」  
「我知道不是在家裡。」梁言淡淡地說，「所以我才讓您穿著衣服坐上來。」  
「……」好像被鞭子抽了一下脊背，連帶著全身都熱了起來，梁安敏顫抖著說道：「你、這不行，這怎麼可以？」  
梁言裝作非常不耐煩的樣子，皺著眉說：「有什麼不可以？您什麼事情都只是口頭上說說，完全沒有任何行為上的表示。說的比做的還好聽，這怎麼行？」  
梁安敏聽了這話，果然表現出慚愧的樣子，又想到今天梁言的心情也應該不是很好，就算他現在想要捉弄自己，那又怎麼樣？  
有時候梁安敏自己都覺得害怕，因為梁言在他生命中的份量已經太過重要了，甚至超過了他自身。有時在睡夢中還會想，只要讓梁言感到快樂，梁安敏失去什麼也無所謂。  
梁母說他不在乎梁言。但近來，他確實是找不出有什麼東西比兒子更重要了。  
回首十幾年前，真如隔世。  
只要能留梁言在身邊，好像住在寒屋漏巷也沒關係，好像失去工作不是那麼值得在意。  
這樣的認知讓他感到恐懼，將這樣的情感交給梁言，肯定會讓梁言感到壓力重大。因此他也就更加愧疚，又會付出更多的情感來憐惜梁言。  
梁安敏知道這是一種惡性循環，但無奈的是，他沒有一點辦法阻止這種局勢的惡化，只能陷得更深。  
就好像今天，梁言提出的要求就算再過分，梁安敏都不會義正辭嚴的拒絕。  
在僵持了半晌之後，梁安敏向前膝行，到梁言的那裡停頓下來。  
梁言把被子掀開，下面是形狀漂亮而修長的雙腿，只穿著一條單薄的睡褲。梁言向下面指了指，說：「來。」  
梁安敏雙手不知道放在哪裡才好。最後，他輕輕揪住梁言肩膀的衣服，動作有些僵硬的跨坐在他腿上。  
梁言清淡的向下瞥了一眼，問：「怎麼不坐下去？」  
「這樣挺好的……」  
梁安敏相當於用膝蓋支撐著身體，並沒有真的坐下去。  
他是害怕真有反應出現就糟糕了。那不就相當於一覽無遺？  
「這樣好累。」梁言輕聲說道：「好像我在虐待您似得。」  
「怎麼會？是爸爸自己想這樣……」梁安敏說得尷尬。  
「可我還是不想您這麼累。」說話的同時，梁言抬頭向父親逼近，眼瞳幽深的好像能把人吸進去。  
兩人的距離不斷縮短，就在梁安敏覺得倆人要吻上的時候，梁言的雙手撫上父親的腰間，用力地按向自己的胯部。  
「啊……」梁安敏驚叫一聲，腰部順著力量向前挺起，一下子坐在梁言腿間。  
梁言輕笑著問：「這樣是不是好點。」  
梁安敏嗚咽一聲，昧著良心回答：「……是、挺好的…」  
梁言點了點頭，嗯了一聲，手掌從腰滑到了臀部那邊。  
梁安敏身體僵硬起來，感覺坐著的地方傳來了梁言身上的溫度，那溫度雖然不高，卻好像能把他的臉都蒸紅……  
「不、不行…梁言！」一股羞恥的感覺讓梁安敏驚慌難耐，只想爬下去向梁言求饒。然而梁言的手強硬的放在後面，他根本不能動彈。  
「爸爸是不是熱了，臉好紅。」梁言淡淡道：「我幫您脫點好嗎？」  
梁安敏不能答好還是不好，於是不安地提醒：「還在外面……寶寶，我們回家再……」  
「我沒有要做什麼啊。」梁言壓低聲線，語氣堅定。手卻順著臀縫摸索到了大腿內側，讓梁安敏條件反射似得想要夾緊雙腿。  
無論梁言做什麼，都會讓父親覺得身體發軟。  
「我知道自己今天好像很過分。」梁言語氣平靜，手下動作卻不停。然而這話讓梁安敏安靜地抬起頭傾聽。  
「您最近對我的態度和以往完全不同。我卻覺得怎麼都不夠……」察覺自己說了示弱的話，梁言輕抿了下嘴唇。  
過了不久，梁言才又輕聲道：「也許我在挑戰您的極限……試驗您究竟能對我好到什麼程度？會不會又像以前一樣，對我不理不睬了？畢竟按照您的身份，想要什麼樣的情人都可以很輕易得到。」  
「……」  
一瞬間，梁安敏是有些目瞪口呆的。  
他一直覺得自己配不上兒子。年輕鮮活的生命，兒子的選擇遠比自己要多得多。可是梁安敏自己就是研究文學作品的，那些年少缺愛的人物，不是都要比一般人害怕的東西多得多嗎？  
直到現在，梁安敏也不敢說對兒子有多麼的盡心，連他如此不安都不知情，兩個人都是惶惶終日，唯恐對方的愛變質變少了。這怎麼能說是關注梁言了？  
但是這些話，梁安敏是不可能對梁言說出來的。於是斟酌半天，梁安敏才道：「對不起，我……」  
梁言搖了搖頭：「不是讓您道歉。只是我想說出來。我們之間需要坦誠不是嗎？」  
梁安敏的心臟猛地縮緊，聽他說這樣一句話就好像整個人都重新活了過來。前三十年的生命如同灰色電影一般全部抹淨，一筆勾銷。  
前塵往事，功成名就，還不及此時一句「坦誠」來的重要些。  


第十四章（下）  
梁安敏雖然也為自己的情感感到驚恐，卻又禁不住誘惑般陷得更深。梁言也從他眼中看到這濃濃的愛意，心中少不了有幾分得意，手指順著梁安敏的上身，一下子鑽進他的襯衣裡面。  
「等、等，」梁安敏慌張的按住上衣裡那亂動的手：「梁言……」  
梁言裝作沒聽到，手指繼續向上探，直到撫摸到了凸起才停下，熟練地向下按壓揉搓。  
「啊……」梁安敏低吟一聲，按著梁言的手也不禁抖了起來。  
梁言隨後曲起手指揉捏梁安敏的乳頭，另一隻手把父親的襯衣推到將將露出胸膛那裡。  
受到了涼意，梁安敏那裡慢慢的挺翹起來。  
梁言盯著小小的乳尖，看了一會兒，輕聲說：「您這裡好小。」  
梁安敏臉上微微紅了，沒回答。  
梁言又看了一會兒，抬頭慢慢的想那裡靠近。等到鼻息灑在乳頭上面，梁言才停住，停頓一下，張開嘴咬了上去。  
「唔…啊啊……」  
梁安敏手足無措地低下頭，卻看到梁言在拉扯著咬那裡，並發出嘖嘖的聲音。這場景讓梁安敏臉紅著抬起頭，雙手也不知道放在哪裡才好。  
富有彈性的乳頭在被咬了幾下之後就自動變得挺立，和剛開始柔軟的樣子相比顯得長了不少。梁言又壞心地拉扯了幾下，然後吐出玩弄了許久的乳頭，用嘴唇輕輕地蹭。  
「被我吸腫了……」梁言輕聲說。果然聽到梁安敏悶哼幾聲，心中的感覺難以形容。  
父親雙腿分開坐在他腿上，襯衣被推到胸口那裡，乳頭腫得發紅，上面還粘著唾液。這在任何人眼裡都是羞恥的姿勢，然而梁安敏並沒有拒絕，儘管他可以這樣做。  
梁言知道他愛慘了他。這種感情讓梁言心裡發漲，明明寒假之前還一直被父親忽視著，轉眼之間卻翻身做主人，一下子成為梁安敏生命中佔據獨特地位的人。  
人生真是世事無常。  
梁安敏右邊的乳頭被咬得一碰就疼，然而左邊卻未被觸碰。梁言向左邊瞥了一眼，那邊就自己挺立起來，積極地懇求撫摸。  
梁安敏難耐的閉上眼睛，他為自己的身體感到羞恥。就聽梁言笑了一聲，噴灑出的氣息使得乳頭更加挺翹，顏色也變得更加深紅，點綴在蒼白的胸膛上異常顯眼。  
梁安敏身體瑟瑟的發抖，待梁亞手指要碰還未碰到左邊乳頭的時候，他就難忍地低叫出來。  
「噓……」梁言用氣流聲輕聲警醒他，「爸，小聲些。我親測過，這牆壁隔音效果不好……」  
「唔，」梁安敏眼角略顯濕潤，「我忍不……」  
「噓。」梁言向旁邊看了看，從桌子上拿起一小碟東西，壓低聲線說道：「是該吃些點心了，高鐵上就沒吃好。」  
聽了這話，梁安敏雙手撐著床想要起身：「我給你弄碗粥…」  
「不要。」梁言搖了搖頭，看了看手裡的碟子，「這個就好。」  
梁安敏低頭看了看，那碟子中裝的是吃葡萄乾時要蘸的巧克力醬。看到這個，梁安敏好像明白了他要做什麼，呼吸變得粗重起來。  
梁言果然用手指挑了一塊兒，粘稠的醬汁拉出絲來。他順著手指舔了舔，然後把手指剩下的巧克力醬塗在父親的乳頭上，蓋了厚厚一層。  
「別……」梁安敏向外推了推，沒有實質性作用，梁言的手指又讓他身體發抖，襯衣向下滑去，差一點就蹭到巧克力醬。  
梁言眼疾手快的扶住衣服，又向上推了推，語氣輕柔卻又嚴厲：「咬住它。」他指的是讓梁安敏咬住衣角。  
梁安敏自咽喉那裡哽咽一聲，還是聽話的叼住衣服邊，看著自己的姿勢，又覺難堪異常。  
梁言舔了舔上面的巧克力，胯下用力向上挺動，摩擦著梁安敏的臀部，並說著：「好甜……」  
「唔……嗯……」梁安敏隨著梁言的動作上下蹭動，努力壓制著自己的聲音。  
逐漸的，他感覺下身有熱硬的東西向上頂，明白那是什麼後，梁安敏顫抖著伸出手想要摸一摸那裡。  
然而就在這時，突然傳來了一陣敲門聲。  
「……」梁安敏一瞬間清醒過來，好像被人從頭頂澆下一杯冷水，猛地縮回向前探去的手指，轉為推搡梁言的肩膀，嘴裡說道：「快、快放開……」  
門外傳來溫和的女聲：「出來吃飯了！寶寶，我做了你愛吃的菜。」  
梁言按住想要下去的梁安敏，抬起頭把蹭在上面的巧克力醬舔乾淨，又幫他把衣服穿好，這才放開梁安敏。  
梁安敏下床，撫平衣服的褶皺，臉上還帶著尷尬，他回答：「馬上……馬上就出去。」  
門口的腳步聲逐漸走遠，梁安敏才逐漸安心。  
梁言懶懶的靠在床頭，下身還有明顯的凸起，但他也並不在意，就這樣大大方方的展示。  
「我不出去吃了。您就說我剛才吃過了就好。」梁言有點困卷的閉上眼睛，像是想起剛才吃過的東西，意味深長地舔了下嘴邊。  
「那怎麼行？出去吧。」梁安敏站在床邊，把那一疊東西放回原處，但覺得怎麼看怎麼彆扭，索性全部都倒掉。  
床上那人看到他的小動作，笑了笑，也沒說什麼。  
「怎麼不想吃飯？」梁安敏輕聲問。  
「沒什麼原因。」  
「多少還是吃些。又是在外面，你晚上如果餓了怎麼辦？」  
「餓了怎麼辦，您自己說。」梁言說得耐人尋味。  
「……」梁安敏害怕聽到類似於「我餓了就吃您」之類的話，趕忙轉移話題：「忍耐一下吧。奶奶一年沒見到你，不出去不是很沒有禮貌嗎？」  
梁言輕輕皺了皺眉，卻還是點頭同意了。  
於是晚飯的時候，梁言面無表情的坐在梁安敏的旁邊，梁母坐在他對面。  
梁言控制自己不要想到其他的事情，僅僅是一家人在一起吃飯這件事情就讓梁言覺得鬆了口氣，心情也放鬆下來。  
吃飯的時候，梁母不斷的把肉菜推到梁言面前，嘴裡說著：「寶寶多吃點，你都瘦成什麼樣子了？可憐，可憐。」  
梁言點頭答應著，筷子卻沒往那邊夾。在梁母的不斷催促下，卻只是夾了一點。梁安敏看到這情景，解圍道：「媽，您別忙了。寶寶他不吃這麼鹹的。」  
「啊？」梁母傻了眼：「這……我還聽鄰居說，只要是從北京回來的人都愛吃鹹的，所以多倒了好多醬油……」  
「……」  
「沒關係的。」梁言淡淡道：「我多吃些米飯就行。」  
「這怎麼可以，」梁母慌張起來：「我居然不知道孩子的口味……」顯得非常自責。  
「沒有關係。」梁言安慰著，卻也不知道再說些什麼。一頓飯吃的並不自在，梁母一直在唉聲歎氣，梁言心裡又藏著事情，總是不敢正面抬頭看梁母。  
等吃完飯，梁言陪著奶奶看了一會兒電視，梁母一直在問他在北京會不會感到寂寞，會不會遇到麻煩。  
梁言平淡的說了幾句，沒有抱怨，但梁母還是垂淚，不斷的抱怨梁安敏為什麼要把兒子送去那麼遠的地方。  
梁安敏苦笑幾聲：「媽……我大學也是一個人去北京，怎麼沒見您這麼捨不得？」  
「那怎麼一樣？」梁母瞪大了眼睛：「你上的是條件最好的大學，哪裡是去受罪，分明是去享受了！寶寶一人在軍隊，吃不上一口熱飯，睡不安穩……」  
說著說著，竟然又要哭了。  
「沒有這麼誇張。」雖然軍隊裡的現實比這誇張得多，但梁言還是安慰為主。  
梁安敏卻哭笑不得：「我也不是去享受……」  
但他知道老人家的心思難以捉摸，也就不再多說。事實上，雖然梁安敏上大學那會兒，辛苦起來一口飯都吃不上，一個月下來整個人瘦了十六斤，沒日沒夜的翻資料。但這種坐在房間裡的腦力活兒在梁母看來就是兩個字：享受。既不用忍受風吹日曬，也不會受形體之勞，那就算不得苦。  
但究竟為什麼這種「享受」只有很少人能堅持做下來，梁母一概不考慮。  
所以得知梁言參軍，最為擔心的人還不是梁安敏，是梁母。況且一年都看不到梁言，這種思念更深，便對梁言格外偏心。  
梁安敏實際上也樂於看到這種偏心，三個人說著說著時間已經不早。梁母從櫃子裡翻出厚棉被，慢慢地走到梁言中午睡的屋子裡，問：「你們父子倆是不是要一起睡？」  
明知這句話沒有任何深意，梁安敏卻莫名的覺得緊張，手指都哆嗦起來。  
梁言輕笑，乖巧的「嗯」了一聲，道：「我要和爸一起睡。」  


第十五章（上）  
「啪」的一聲，燈光熄滅，房間裡變得黑暗起來。  
梁言摸索著向床邊走，眼睛什麼都看不見。等摸到了被子，他掀開，側身躺上去。  
鄉下的夜晚很寧靜，從不像都市那樣有數不盡的車流。  
房間裡所有的聲音都好像被無限放大一般，讓人聽得清清楚楚。  
旁邊人的呼吸聲音變得很輕，像是有人在刻意屏住呼吸。梁言勾了一下嘴角，發出好像睏倦極了一樣的聲音，翻了身背對著梁安敏。  
背後的人沒有想到他會這樣，明顯愣住。過了一會兒，那人就掩飾著發出窸窣的聲音，好像是用手不斷捏被角。  
「您睡不著嗎？」梁言輕聲說。  
「打攪到你休息了？」梁安敏連忙道歉：「對不起。」  
「嗯，早點睡吧。」梁言閉上眼睛。耳朵卻豎著認真聽。  
過了相當長一段時間，梁安敏一直保持著相當安靜的狀態，等梁言呼吸逐漸平穩的時候，梁安敏才坐起身，試探著叫了一聲：「梁言？」  
梁言沒有回答他，卻轉身躺平了。  
梁安敏受到驚嚇，一動也不敢不動。又過了一會兒，才屏住呼吸向前。梁言仍然閉著眼睛，感覺有人非常輕柔的呼吸著，然後向他靠近。  
慢慢的，這種氣氛帶動著梁言也跟著緊張起來，在沒注意到的情況下，梁言自己也屏住了呼吸。  
梁安敏離他越來越近，讓梁言覺得似乎下一秒倆人的某些部位就能貼合起來。然而事實上，無數個下一秒過去了，兩個人還是分離著。  
這讓梁言既緊張又有些難以訴說的憤怒，剛想睜開眼睛，卻感到有人小心翼翼的摸了摸他的頭髮。  
「……」  
梁言耐下心等待。那人的手指順著梁言的髮絲撫摸著，動作輕柔卻又飽含深情。就這樣來回多次，父親終於抬起手輕輕地摸了摸梁言的嘴角。  
在這樣寂靜的夜晚中，梁言覺得父親會偷偷地吻他，因此一直在等待。他也在腦海中浮現過這樣的場景，並且想像了無數種可以回應的動作。  
然而事實上，梁安敏連偷吻他的膽子都沒有，只敢用手來碰。並且就算是碰了，那微弱的力道幾乎可以忽略不計。這種行為讓梁言沉不住氣，他睜開了雙眼，抬起雙手按住梁安敏的肩膀，猛地將他壓到身底下。  
「……！啊……！」  
梁安敏沒想到梁言會突然醒來，整個人下意識的開始掙扎，腰身不停地向上挺起，卻被梁言按得死緊，完全動彈不得。  
「您要幹什麼？偷襲我嗎？」梁言說著，顧不得這是倒打一耙，只想著要用語言表達出自己心中的抑鬱：「怎麼，敢想卻不敢做？」  
「不不……」梁安敏驚慌地捂著臉：「我只是想摸一下……」  
父親的聲音帶著沙啞：「我不會、不會親你……我知道你不情願、我並沒有想……！」  
「……」梁言粗聲的喘了口氣，聽了梁安敏這話，他反而愣住了。  
他什麼時候說過不情願，難道這麼多天在梁安敏心中只是梁言一時的心血來潮？難道梁安敏覺得他隨時都可能拒絕梁安敏，然後回歸到正常生活？  
兩人的呼吸聲都重了起來，梁言聞著父親身上發出的味道，心中更是一陣煩躁：「不是說了晚上要把它摘下來嗎？」  
說完，不管梁安敏怎麼掙扎，梁言都強硬的把手伸到他耳朵後面，把那銀白的小環摘下，然後低下身，鼻子湊到父親的脖頸處，深吸一口氣。  
「啊啊……啊……」梁安敏扭頭躲閃，喉結滾動著，不斷低吟，然而這個動作卻將脖頸暴露出更多。梁言也將頭埋地更深，用鼻尖輕蹭梁安敏脖子上凸出的軟筋。  
父親身上散發出他喜愛的味道。  
那是刻在骨子裡的喜歡，由基因決定下來的偏執。  
這樣的動作使得梁言暴躁的情感被壓制了下去。他平靜了下來。隨後，梁言感覺身下的人在細微的顫抖，卻還是伸出手，摸了摸梁言的頭髮。  
「你心情不好？」梁安敏輕聲問：「是因為不喜歡這裡？」  
「沒有。」梁言悶悶地說，雙手向下抱住梁安敏。這個姿勢讓他非常有安全感。梁安敏卻顯得有些尷尬，他小聲的說：「寶寶……」  
「嗯？」  
「你下來好不好？」  
「怎麼，我很重？」梁言輕輕吐了口氣：「不過，爸您頂到我了。」  
「……」  
儘管夜晚黑暗，梁言肯定看不到父親臉上的神色，但梁言很篤定他一定紅了臉。不知抱著什麼樣的心情，梁言很平靜地將手按到父親的胯下，用力揉了兩下，父親的手驚慌地反按，不讓梁言動彈。  
梁言感到父親的身體變得滾燙，他甚至覺得聽到了父親牙齒在打顫。  
「寶寶你、要幹什麼？」梁安敏說的磕磕絆絆。  
梁言湊到他耳邊，一隻手輕巧地躲開梁安敏的手，繼續撫摸著那凸起的硬物，一邊說道：  
「……我想幹您。」  
「……」  
梁安敏倒吸了一口涼氣，「你知道這裡是哪裡？」  
「我知道。」  
「那你還想…？」  
「所以您是不同意了？」梁言輕聲道，「如果同意，我會親吻您。」還會把舌頭舔過您嘴裡最敏感的地方，直到徹底的結合。  
「我認為戀愛最重要的前提就是忠貞。如果和您發生了關係，我將終身不會和別人曖昧。」梁言淡淡的說，「就算戀愛不能公開，我也不會緋聞纏身讓您不安；我會盡量回到上海，讓時間證明我的愛是陪伴。」  
「……」  
「所以您的答案是什麼呢？」  
梁安敏張著嘴呼吸，好像有些喘不過氣來。  
雖然很感動，但怎麼有些騎虎難下的感覺？如果他說不同意，是不是就證明梁言前面說的都不成立，因此他想和誰曖昧就和誰曖昧，想要飛到北京就頭也不回？  
「可現在也不是在家中，」梁安敏有些為難，「…就不能、回家再說……？」  
梁言沉默了一會兒，冷聲道：「不能。」  
說完起身脫掉了睡衣，隨意擼了兩下半勃起的下體，湊到梁安敏臉邊，道：「含住。」  
梁安敏的呼吸重了幾分，喉頭滾動著嗚咽。梁言扶著性器，又向前幾乎戳到梁安敏的嘴角。  
依照梁安敏的性格，梁言本以為他多少會拒絕幾句。然而沒有，在梁言略帶侮辱性的逗弄下，甚至是將滴出的濁液均勻的塗在父親的唇上，梁安敏並沒有拒絕或者反抗，反而是微微張開了嘴，含住梁言的性器。  
「唔……」  
梁言向前挺動腰身，將性器深深埋入溫熱的地方，抽動了兩下，藉著夜光居高臨下的觀察梁安敏的神色。  
父親的臉上有痛苦的表情，卻又非常虔誠。  
如果有人膽敢這樣對待梁言，別說這樣做，就算只是口頭上的說說，梁言都會讓他付出十倍的代價。  
而梁安敏就是這樣的承受，甚至還感到愉悅。這種控制感讓梁言覺得心中舒暢，他知道他被需要，被深深愛著。  
梁言眼瞳的顏色變得深邃許多，他控制不住自己的動作，用力在父親嘴裡頂動幾下，直到他難耐的發出嗚咽聲，才用手扶住性器最末端，從那軟熱的地方抽出來。  
性器黏噠噠的被抽出，還帶著晶瑩的液體，比正常狀態下大了不少，不滿意的耷拉著頭，好像還要進入到口腔裡享受唇舌的撫摸。梁言喘了口氣，用手上下擼動一番，拉起梁安敏讓他跪坐著，在這個姿勢下又插進父親的嘴裡。  
「嗚唔、嗯……」被堵住的嘴發不出像樣的呻吟，梁安敏又不能全部吞下，只能用一隻手去撫摸梁言暴露在空氣中的下身。由於吞下了不少梁言滴出的精液，梁安敏全身好像被火烤過一般，下身硬得將睡衣頂出凸起。  
實在忍受不住，梁安敏偷偷將另一隻手伸到褲子裡面，也顧不得這動作有多下流，只是為了紓解一下下身的疼痛。然而自己的手剛在內褲外面觸碰，梁安敏就忍不住的悶哼一聲，不安分的流出幾滴黏液。  
「嘶……」梁言倒吸一口冷氣，伸手抓住父親的頭髮，皺了皺眉：「牙齒碰到了。」說完，梁言本想再次抽出，然而梁安敏卻不讓，本來放在下面的手立刻伸出來握住梁言的性器根部，用力地吮吸起來。  
被擠壓的力度讓梁言悶哼一聲，他低聲說道：「讓我出來，我要射了……」  
「……唔呃…」梁安敏又舔了好幾下，還是捨不得吐出來。直到梁言的囊袋開始收縮，下面的結逐漸變得硬挺之後，梁安敏才把手放開。  
梁言順著力度將下身抽出，帶著唾液的硬挺之物被滋潤得染上通紅的顏色。  
梁安敏的臉湊過去親吻梁言的性器，高挺的鼻樑上留下道道濕痕。梁言想要推開他，然而他卻仍然向前親吻。最後梁言忍不住射出來，濺出的液體流在父親的臉上……  
「……」梁安敏低下頭，全身開始顫抖起來，也不知是羞辱還是惱怒。  
梁言連忙從旁邊拿起紙巾，給他擦乾淨：「對不起。我不是……」  
梁安敏一直是沉默著，等到梁言給他擦乾淨臉上，他突然伸手抱緊梁言的脖頸，整個人都蜷縮在梁言的懷中，還在瑟瑟發抖。  
梁言被父親的舉動驚到，愣了一下，隨即明白這可能是父親受不了這樣的玩法，於是伸手安撫著父親的脊背，將聲音放柔：「好了，對不起，下次不這樣了。」  
梁安敏聲音有些發顫：「梁言，爸爸不能沒有你，你知道嗎？」  
「我知道，我也是。」梁言安撫著，「我不會離開的。」  
當年諸多繁瑣塵事從未映入他們眼簾，就連一句一輩子的承諾都可以輕易的說出來。此後便知這句話的渺小可歎，他們連最簡單的陪伴都不能償願。  
而此時此刻，梁言安慰著撫摸父親，與他分開了距離。梁安敏臉上帶著慌張的神色，不敢看梁言的眼睛。梁言卻用手抬起父親的下巴，打量了片刻，從最合適的角度輕輕吻下去。  
這只是一個淺嘗輒止的吻。梁安敏屏住了呼吸，直到感覺頭暈眼花，才輕輕喘氣。他的聲音異常嘶啞：  
「你不是不願意……？」  
梁言低頭又吻了一下，「我沒說。」  
唇舌離開的時候，梁安敏眼角發紅，嘴唇微張，梁言嗅到清新的信息素的味道，這讓他心情非常好，於是手指按耐不住的像父親耳朵後面摸索過去。  
「……啊不行、梁言……！！」察覺到梁言的意圖，梁安敏推了推想從他懷裡出來，卻被緊緊拉住手腕寸步難行。梁言的手指固執的摸了過去，直到拇指在耳廓偏後地方，輕輕一按。  
「啊啊——！！」梁安敏幾乎是哭叫出聲，此時完全顧不得隔音問題，只是扭動著身體拚命掙扎。  
然而梁言怎麼會讓他跑掉，更用力的禁錮住父親，道：「小聲些，您又不讓我進去，不做些什麼我怎麼睡得著？」  
說完，手指更加用力地摸著梁安敏耳後最為敏感的地方，片刻過後，梁安敏呻吟的聲音更大，全身軟得像一汪水，小腿無力的向床上蹬了幾下，然後不動了。  
梁言輕笑一聲，手指離開耳後，像父親下面探去。  
梁安敏嗚咽一聲想要掙扎，然而沒有力氣，只能任著他摸。梁言伸進他內褲裡，果然是射了出來，他摸到了黏膩的液體。、  


第十五章（下）  
後來梁言又鬧了他一陣，直到半夜才讓早已疲憊不堪的父親睡下，自己心中卻覺得難以入睡。他靜靜地看著梁安敏，看了許久才在不知不覺中睡了過去。  
早上是梁言先醒了過來，他愣了一會兒才意識到自己究竟在哪裡。看了看旁邊，梁安敏安靜地躺在床上，表情很放鬆。  
就這樣坐了一會兒，門外突然傳來細碎的敲門聲，梁母略帶猶豫的聲音傳過來：「寶寶，你們醒了嗎？」  
梁言起身打開門，自己走了出去，又輕聲的合上了門不打攪父親休息，道：「父親還在睡。」  
梁母點了點頭，聲音也變小了：「我給你做了早餐，是你愛吃的。」剛說完，聲音卻猛地提高：「你穿這麼少幹什麼？凍著怎麼辦！」一邊拿起旁邊顏色鮮艷的棉衣就要往梁言身上套。  
梁言有些不好意思，用手接過，口中卻說：「我不冷。」  
「什麼不冷，我看你要是感冒了，你爸爸非得埋怨我。」梁母摸了摸梁言的手，確定他體溫很高，這才放下了心。  
梁言洗漱完就坐在沙發上，梁母坐在旁邊一直盯著他看。  
起初梁言有些不自在，但時間久了也就放任她去看，心中明白只是她因為思念過度，並沒有其他的想法。  
就在梁言習慣這樣的注視之後，梁母突然猶豫著開口：  
「寶寶，你是交了朋友嗎？」  
梁言想了一會兒才明白梁母的「朋友」指的應該是男女朋友，他有些驚訝：「沒有。」  
「那你怎麼…」梁母說的吞吞吐吐，最後用手指了指他的唇角：「你那裡，有痕跡。不要讓你爸知道，不然他又要數落你了。」  
梁言疑惑著摸了摸自己的嘴唇，剛一觸碰就感覺到一陣刺痛，這才明白應該是嘴唇上有傷口。  
所以是昨天晚上梁安敏咬得嗎？好像確實有一次弄得比較凶，親吻父親的時候他的牙齒碰到了嘴唇。  
「你是個A，按理說不會多麼的吃虧，可一個人在外多注意一點也是好。我老了，雖然算不上是老古董，但你爸爸的身份擺在那裡。你要是交往不慎，對你爸爸的影響很不好啊。」  
梁言低下頭，「我會注意的。」  
「沒錯，要找就找個好一點，溫柔的，能夠照顧你。別讓你爸那麼操心，好不？」梁母急切地問。  
在長輩眼中孩子只要上了大學就是該考慮談婚論嫁的年紀了，最好能夠大一就談戀愛，畢業後結婚。  
梁言心裡想了想。梁安敏本人確實是溫柔，也能夠照顧人，應該算的上「合適的」交往對象了。於是他點頭應和：「我知道。我肯定找一個最讓我爸滿意的人。」  
梁母滿意的用手拍了拍梁言的脊背：「那是，瞧瞧我們家寶寶，質量多高。肯定不少人追呢。長得俊，身材好，什麼都拿的出手。」  
「……」梁言剛要說些什麼，就聽到臥室的門被打開。  
梁安敏穿著睡衣走出來，笑著問：「我在臥室裡就聽到你們說的很開心。在聊些什麼？」  
梁母立刻把梁言拉起來，好像展示什麼寶貴的東西一樣向梁安敏誇讚：「我在說，我們家梁言長的多好。根本挑不出我家寶寶一點毛病，你說呢？」  
梁安敏含著笑看梁言，道：「是不錯。」  
「誰家的小姑娘見到我們家梁言，都得倒著追，」梁母越說越不靠譜，「我看找個踏實過日子的O就行了，不要眼光太高。是不是？」  
梁安敏愣了一下，道：「媽，現在說這個太早。」  
「不早了。我十八歲都生孩子了，早點成家心裡踏實。不然你學校裡好的人都被別人挑走了，那多著急呀。」梁母不贊同的說。  
「那不可以，寶寶現在還要好好學習。」不知為何，梁安敏說的磕磕絆絆，「怎麼能這麼早就……」  
「你這人，還是大學教授呢，居然比我這個老太封建，」梁母一個白眼翻過去，「我們寶寶早就有交往的對象了，比你這個當爹的不知道強多少倍。」  
梁安敏聽了這話，震驚的睜大眼睛看梁言：「什麼？我怎麼不知道這事？」  
梁母一副「糟糕了」的表情，為自己的說漏嘴表示抱歉。  
梁言淡淡地瞥了一眼父親，這才輕聲說道：「……是有一個。昨天才正式確定了關係。」  
聽了這話，梁母一臉迷惑，而梁安敏的臉騰的一下變紅了。  
鄉下的春節比城市要有年味兒，春聯爆竹遍處可尋。梁母一直沒閒著，處置了不少年貨囤在家裡，打算給梁言好好的「補一補」。  
梁安敏也總算清閒了幾天。自從保姆回家後，他對兒子的衣食住行都是親力親為。而到了老家，梁母不讓他管梁言的任何事，就算梁安敏提出要幫忙，梁母也嫌他手腳不利索，說他是個讀書人，四體不勤五穀不分。  
也虧得這份清閒，讓他能夠整理一下最近做的工作，於是梁安敏白天就泡在書房裡，旁邊是也同樣忙碌著的梁言。這樣的生活讓梁安敏覺得非常愜意。  
就在春節前不久，梁母突然叫了父子兩個出來，叮囑著：「他爸，你帶著寶寶到前面的澡堂去洗澡吧，最重要的是要搓澡。」  
「……」梁言微微皺眉，道：「我就不去了。」  
他非常不適應很多人一起洗澡，而且還要和梁安敏一起去，開什麼玩笑？況且梁言自己也是每天洗澡，根本沒必要出去洗。  
「那怎麼行？讓你爸幫你搓一下，家裡的洗浴間太小了，你們去大一點的地方。」梁母把裝好的衣物和洗髮水之類遞到梁安敏手裡，「別忘了給寶寶搓背。」  
梁安敏也是一臉尷尬，他知道梁言不想跟他一起去：「還是算了吧…」  
「什麼算了？」梁母眉毛豎了起來，呵斥道：「我說了算還是你說了算？快去！」說完，用手把兩個人轟出去，一邊轟一邊叮囑「多洗一會兒」。然後把門關上了。  
「……」  
「……」  
冬天的風很冷，梁言緊了緊衣口，淡淡道：「走吧。」  
就算是白天，街上也顯得空蕩蕩，並沒有多少行人。  
梁言和梁安敏一前一後的走，中間隔著挺遠的距離。在出門之後，梁言把要拎的東西從父親手中搶過來，自己沉默的走在前面。  
他是很想讓梁安敏跟上的，然後倆人並排走。可是不管梁言走得多麼慢，梁安敏都沒有趕上來。梁言越走臉越冷，步伐也就跟著變快。  
雖然他也知道知道這樣的心情非常彆扭，根本是不能夠說出來的。但是希望被父親極度關注的心情很難用邏輯表現出來，梁言只是想讓他自己在父親生活中佔據絕對重要的地位。  
幸好那澡堂離家裡並不遠，倆人走了幾分鐘就相繼進入裡面。老闆娘站在櫃檯後面看電視，整個人懶洋洋的不是很想動彈，交給他們兩把鑰匙，也沒怎麼招呼。  
梁言握著鑰匙想了想，道：「有沒有雙人間？」  
老闆娘抬頭撇了他一眼，慢吞吞地說：「後院有小的溫泉，要去嗎？不過，要加錢。」  
「錢沒有問題。但水是乾淨的嗎？」  
老闆娘撇了撇嘴，道：「活的溫泉，哪有不乾淨這麼一說？」說完，從旁邊又拿了一把鑰匙遞給梁言，「走右邊這條路。今天人少，估計除了你們就不會有人去了。」  
梁言謝過她，先走了進去。在梁言上衣脫到一半的時候，他聽到身後有開門的聲音，回頭一看，是梁安敏。  
父親的表情有些不自在，但還是很鎮定地說：「你先洗吧，我等你洗完了再……」  
「為什麼？」梁言脫下上衣，露出精瘦的上身，腹肌的線條非常優美，「我還想讓您幫我擦背。」  
梁安敏有些為難，但最終還是點頭了。不過梁言在脫衣服的時候，他轉過頭沒看，等梁言先走進小房子裡，他才快速的開始脫衣服。  
梁言在池子邊洗了手和腳，才慢慢的泡進去。溫泉很燙，但也在能夠忍受的範圍內。  
春節期間，上海這個著名的遷徙城市有不少人群都趕回家過節，整個上海城突然變得空了不少。因而很少有人出來洗澡，池水非常乾淨。  
梁言歎了口氣，雙手撐在旁邊的石頭上，向後仰頭閉上眼睛。過了一會兒，聽到有人下水的聲音，梁言睜開了眼睛看過去。  
「啊，」梁安敏壓低聲線叫了一聲。梁言這才後知後覺的提醒：「水有些燙。」  
水溫確實很燙。梁安敏本來兩隻腳都踩了進去，後來又陸續都拿出來，只用一隻腳試探著進去。  
梁言聲音涼涼的：「泡進去忍一會兒就好。這樣子試溫度，不怕著涼麼？」  
梁安敏猶豫著，最後聽取了梁言的建議，下去之後低聲喘了幾口氣，皮膚也泛紅了許多。但過了一會兒，也就適應了。  
溫泉右邊有活水流進，水溫很高。空氣中瀰漫著溫度高的水蒸氣的味道。  
梁言閉目養神，不知過了多久，旁邊傳來水聲。  
父親拿著毛巾輕聲說：「我幫你擦背。」  
梁言「嗯」了一聲，趴在旁邊露出結實的脊背，下巴放在雙臂上。他慢慢地說：「剛才怎麼不和我一起進來？」  
梁安敏用毛巾輕輕地搓洗，聽兒子這麼說，一愣：「嗯？」  
「我說來溫泉的時候。還有換衣服進來的時候。」梁言閉上眼睛，鼻音略重：「您大可放心，誰都看得出我們是父子。您也不用時刻提心著避嫌，這樣反而讓我心裡不舒服。」  
梁安敏聽出兒子語氣中帶著不高興的情緒，但覺得有些莫名，想不出他為何不高興：「我並沒有想著避嫌，只是、走在你旁邊，會覺得很有壓迫感。」  
「什麼？」梁言睜開眼睛，心情更差。  
「…也不是壓迫感，」父親有些侷促不安，四處看了看，表情尷尬：「我怕你會不開心。我總跟著你，你會不會覺得煩？」  
「我為什麼要煩。如果不願意我怎麼會做那種事？」梁言聲音逐漸變高，「您到底怎麼回事，這麼缺乏安全感？」  
這真是欲加之罪。沒有安全感的人到底是哪一個，還真是說不好。  
但梁安敏比兒子成熟得多，一下子就知道他這是在鬧彆扭，最好的解決方法就是安撫。  
「你別著急。我沒有經驗，根本不知道怎麼做才是正確的。」梁安敏安撫著摸了摸兒子的頭髮：「你想讓我怎麼做？」  
梁言想了一會兒，回答的簡練：「更愛我一些。」  
梁言雖然很討厭被梁安敏當成小孩子，但被他寵愛終究還是一件讓人高興的事情，梁言也就沒拒絕父親的撫摸。  
聽父親這麼說，梁言知道梁安敏從來沒和別人談過戀愛，所以才不能正確的把握梁言的心情。如果是這樣的話，梁言可以原諒。  
甚至還有一些帶著懊惱的得意。  
梁安敏先是愣了一下，隨後才覺得兒子這應該是從小缺愛，因此渴望更多的愛，算是對於父愛缺失的補償。想到這，梁安敏心中憐惜，說：「爸爸最愛你。」  
梁言嗯了一聲，終於覺得心裡舒服了一些，卻還是記得冷著聲音叮囑：  
「要『更』愛才行。」  
「好。」  
只剩下溫柔的情義。可是誰都都沒有直接說出來，只是掩抑低徊的流淌著。（注）  
「轉過去，我幫您擦。」梁言坐起身來，和父親面對面。  
「這、不用了，我自己來就好。」梁安敏擺了擺手，拒絕了梁言的提議。隨後，又好像是想起以往被梁言擦背的幾次經歷，他的眼角變紅了一些。  
梁言沒說話，「嘩」一聲站起身，水珠四散著從他身體上滾落，暴露出年輕的赤裸身軀。  
梁安敏眼瞳睜大，好像受到什麼刺激一般屏住了呼吸，然後動作有些僵硬的轉過頭。  
梁言大步走到旁邊的花灑下，打開水沖洗身體。水花把他的頭髮打濕，卻被人用手胡亂揉了幾下，髮絲根根硬挺，凌亂中又帶著幾分張狂。  
梁安敏看著他的後背，覺得眼睛好像有些移不開。  
別說是讓他幫忙擦背……好像就連同處一室都有些困難了啊。  
\------------------------  
註：我真的忘記是哪裡記得了QAQ非原創！  


第十六章（上）  
「——我覺得我以前好像是瞎了眼，」梁言漫不經心的擦了體乳，聲音淡淡地：「從來就沒懷疑過您的屬性。」  
他又打開花灑，任由水沖乾淨身上的泡沫，這才關上，然後走進溫泉裡。  
梁安敏半天沒有接上話，正想也去上面沖一衝，梁言卻拿著毛巾走過來，說：「我幫您擦一下。」  
已經拒絕過一次，很難再拒絕第二次，梁安敏只得趴在旁邊，叮囑道：「輕一些。」  
梁言把手慢慢地附上去，說：「不過我覺得很奇怪，我到底是怎麼生出來的？您也說過您從沒有被標記過。代孕嗎？」  
梁安敏模糊著帶過：「唔……怎麼，就那樣。」  
梁言知道他不想說，也就不勉強。他也知道一個O想要變成A，其中的歷程一定是艱辛的，帶著不想被別人知道的辛酸。  
「不想說就算了吧。您今年什麼時候開學？」  
梁安敏的臉色這才恢復了正常：「大概初五就要回去準備。你要什麼時候回北京？」  
「我，」梁言手上的動作不停，「我們可是閒人。初五就走，不是太早了麼。那天剛好是情人節。」  
當然梁言也知道父親的工作忙，只要是趕上了工作時間，就沒有什麼假日可言。  
「不是很忙的話我中午就能回家了。學校交代的事情並不多。」  
梁言嗯了一聲，跳過這個話題，提道：「您最近好像變瘦了。」  
「有嗎？」梁安敏微微轉頭，「我沒怎麼注意。大概是吃的比較清淡吧。」畢竟開課之後，中午連帶著晚上都在食堂吃。大鍋飯總是多鹽多油，實際上不是很健康。近日梁言住在家裡，梁安敏照顧著兒子脆弱的胃，都是做一些清淡的小菜。  
「有。」梁言把手直接放在父親的背上，摸了摸：「這裡，很瘦。」  
「……」  
「不過下面倒還是很挺翹。」  
「……」 梁安敏身體有些僵硬，聲音也變小了：「寶寶，這裡是澡堂。」  
「我知道。」  
「所以不能做別的事情。」  
梁言輕笑了一聲。  
「什麼別的事情？」  
春節當晚，梁安敏、梁言和梁母三人圍在電視前。晚上又吃了蛋餃、醃篤鮮，光海鮮就有毛蚶、海蜇頭等等，桌子上擺放了滿滿的菜品。外面的鞭炮聲震耳欲聾，梁母趕著讓父子倆下去看煙花，說不要總是呆在家裡面。  
實在拗不過梁母的催促，梁言和梁安敏穿上厚厚的棉服，一起走下樓，站在涼亭裡面看煙花。  
涼亭裡也站著幾個人，觀看不遠處固定的煙花點，因此空間顯得有些擁擠。梁言站在父親後面，由於他身高的優勢，梁安敏反倒覺得很寬鬆。  
就算遠處是吵鬧的爆竹聲，但梁安敏總覺得此刻時間是凝固的，從沒有覺得吵鬧。  
他不知道兒子和自己的感覺是不是相同。  
「把手放進去。」梁言的聲音從後面傳過來。但由於聲音混雜在人群中，梁安敏並沒有聽清楚，滿臉的疑惑。  
梁言歎了口氣，伸手握住父親的指尖，果然觸感是冰涼的。他用力攥了攥，兩隻手一起進入到梁安敏的口袋裡。  
「我小時候也和您一起這樣看過煙花，不過那時候，是您對我做這樣的動作。」梁言湊到他耳邊，聲音變得清晰了許多：「您從後面抱著我，用手摀住我的耳朵。後來問您為什麼要這樣做，您說因為我還小，害怕噪音對我聽力不好。」  
梁安敏也想到了那時候的事情，輕聲地笑道：「是有這事。你那時剛幾歲？才到我腰那塊兒。明明很害怕爆竹的聲音，卻一定要看。」  
「您以為我當時真的想看？」  
「不是嗎？」  
「當然不是，」梁言低下頭，用力攬住父親的肩膀：「小時候您一年到頭，也只會和我親近一次。」  
遠處突然綻放了煙花，顏色打在梁言的側臉上，顯得溫柔而含情脈脈。  
他想要的都已經在悄無聲息中得到了。  
老房子的隔音效果確實不好。梁家住在三樓，沒在崇明住很久，梁言卻已經知道樓上住了三口人，養了一隻寵物狗。  
每到傍晚，那只寵物狗就刷刷地走來走去，爪子滑過地板的聲音非常清晰。小孩子跟在寵物的身後爬，間或嗷叫一聲，但是也並不十分擾民。  
一直住在城裡獨立複式裡，梁言只會因為交通噪音失眠。而在鄉下，他卻適應的很快，心中總覺得寧靜異常。  
想來父親和自己老去之後，也應該在這裡度過晚年。  
歸京的時間逐漸逼近，最近幾天輔導員給所有人發了短信，提醒了上學的時間和注意事項，並說明了希望他們好好考慮接下來要走的道路。  
大二是分流的重要階段。雖然並不會對未來造成絕對的影響，但是也基本決定了之後職業的走向。如果想要繼續軍旅生活，就要順著部隊接受訓練。但每一年也有大量的軍人選擇從事不同的崗位，甚至和軍營完全沒有關係。  
梁言原本是堅定地想要從軍，可現在不由自主的猶豫。  
如果他繼續讀軍校，按照他的表現，分配工作的時候很有可能留在軍隊。到時候梁安敏怎麼辦？跟著他一起到軍區？還是繼續留在上海？  
按照他們兩個對工作的熱情態度，如果是這個結果，倆人一輩子都不要再見面了。  
這些日子梁言過得十分閒適，幾乎是衣來張手飯來張口，想要做點什麼都不可能。人閒的時候就會想一些多餘的事情。  
自從寒假回來之後，梁安敏總是叮囑兒子要養成午休的習慣。儘管這習慣做父親的並沒有，梁言自己本人也沒有午休過。但是原本一直崇尚科學的梁安敏卻不知道為什麼，只要聽到有什麼習慣會對人身體好，就會信以為真，要求梁言也要這樣做。  
天可見憐梁言精力充沛到無處發洩，還要被迫躺在床上午休半個小時。  
不過，知道這是父親關心自己的表現，因而梁言也很聽話。前幾日也確實踏實地睡了一會兒，可今天真是無論如何也睡不著。  
梁言閉目休息，聽到客廳內梁母打開了電視機，然後把電視調到最小聲音。  
梁母聚精會神地看了一會兒電視，感歎了社會上生活的不容易，不由一陣唏噓。她本人是溫婉的女性，教育方式不溫不火，基本上對於梁安敏處於放任狀態。也就是在這樣的條件下，梁安敏才能夠做自己喜歡做的事情，能盡情地拚搏。  
其實很多事情都是過猶不及，正因為不去管，反而會更努力。  
梁母知道她的寶貝孫子正在睡覺，發出的聲音非常細小。她怕打攪到他休息，所以在沙發上幾乎只有一個姿勢。  
所以，在梁安敏處理好文件之後走出書房，就看到梁母端坐在沙發上，看個電視反而如臨大敵，一副虎視眈眈的模樣。  
梁安敏不由笑道：「媽您怎麼了？」  
梁母緊張地抬起手，示意他小聲些，這才輕聲說：「寶寶在睡覺。」  
「他不會這麼容易醒的。」梁安敏說，「不然他起床氣很大，如果被吵醒，一定會大聲拍被子，呵呵。」  
他的聲音帶著寵溺，就好像是一位慈祥的父親對待最親愛的兒子。雖然事實也確實如此。  
房間內的梁言聽得一陣無語，自知現在無論如何也不能走出去，索性在裡面聽他們講話。  
梁母放鬆了下來，聲音也大了一些：「寶寶平時吃苦，睡得也少，自然不喜歡別人吵他。你還記得寶寶高三那年嗎？你春節帶他回來，我心疼的受不了。他那時候困得好像坐著都能睡著。我問他每天睡多久，他說頂多三四個小時，有時候還要通宵。」  
梁母頓了頓，又接著說，「你別怪我總說你不疼梁言。當父母的有哪個不疼自己的兒女？但你總是太要強，還讓寶寶也學你這麼要強。梁言想讀軍校，我雖然害怕他吃苦，但心裡也是支持他的。不然，跟著你，只能吃更多的苦頭。」  
梁安敏苦笑一聲，歎道：「哪位學者不是這樣走過來的？一步一步走的堅實，別人能挑出的錯才更少，學到的都是自己的。這還不公平？」  
梁安敏對於兒子基礎知識的掌握非常嚴格，就連他在T大的同事都知道，暗自說梁教授對兒子太過嚴苛。  
「哎。我只是農村婦女，不知道你們說的東西。」梁母顯得有些憂愁：「不過，你說梁言還能回到上海來嗎？我不想讓他一人漂泊在北京，無依無靠，怪可憐的。」  
「這要看梁言自己的想法了。」梁安敏長歎一聲：「我現在總算知道，兒子是獨立的人，有自己的想法。其他人的意見，他可以接受，當然也可以不接受，甚至是不聽都可以。我為什麼要強迫他做不喜歡的事情，這又不是家庭的傳統。」  
倆人在客廳裡沉默了一陣。  
「其實也不能都怪你。」梁母猶豫了半天，最終輕聲說道：  
「你抱來梁言的時候剛多大？自己本來就是個孩子呢……這麼多年，你一個人也不容易……」  
靠在床上的梁言心裡突然咯登一聲，眼睛驀地睜大。  
他懷疑自己聽錯了。  


第十六章（中）  
梁安敏並沒有馬上接話。過了一會兒，才說：「不要再提這件事了。您不說，我都快忘記了。」  
「也對，也對，」梁母低下頭，歎了口氣：「不能老是想著這事兒。萬一被寶寶知道了，那可真是沒法解釋。你自己一個人，倒是可以避免這件事情。如果我不小心說漏了嘴，你也要多提醒我……」  
梁安敏耐心地說：「不可能有機會讓梁言知道的。這麼多年都過去了。保持原樣就好。」  
此時在臥室裡的梁言如墜冰窖，半晌，才輕微動了動手指，已是僵硬不堪。  
室外，他們小聲繼續交談了什麼，梁言都沒有聽清楚。  
他現在完全不知道到底怎麼回事兒了。什麼叫抱回來？沒法解釋什麼？  
梁言並不是梁安敏的家人。  
他們不是親生父子？  
如果是這樣，那也難怪梁安敏是O，沒被標記還能有孩子。因為這孩子根本不是他親生的。  
這一瞬間，梁言情感意外的複雜。失落，憤怒，恐慌。難以言說的滋味糅雜在一起。  
但這情感中完全沒有驚喜。梁言並不覺得如果他們沒有血緣關係，情感變得理所應當就會給他帶來驚喜的感覺。  
他攥緊了拳頭，指甲幾乎掐進肉裡，深吸了幾口氣才壓制住想要發洩出來的聲音。  
梁安敏憑什麼這麼做？憑什麼……憑什麼不告訴自己？他不是說了他是獨立的人了嗎？  
這麼大的事情他也敢隱瞞？  
他憑什麼認為瞞得住，他有沒有想過梁言知道會怎麼樣？  
梁言想得幾乎嘔血，他咬了咬牙，幾乎想立刻跳起來，像梁安敏大聲質問，問他到底憑什麼？為什麼不說實話。  
但是梁言並沒有走出去。事實上，他還是平靜地躺在床上咬牙切齒。他只是覺得很傷心，好像連站起來的力氣都沒有了。似乎只要站起來，原本的平靜祥和都會被打破。  
可梁言為什麼要傷心呢？他是不是應該裝作不知情，然後繼續享受著這份原本並不屬於他的家人的寵愛……  
這一天，梁安敏第一個發現梁言的不正常。  
那是在吃飯的時候。梁安敏覺得兒子懨懨地，精神不佳，吃飯的方式也不是很禮貌，一粒一粒的挑著米飯吃。  
於是他輕咳一聲，說：「好好吃飯。」  
梁言抬眼看了他一眼，好像要說些什麼。最終也沒開口，只是快速的吃完最後一口，然後就離開了飯桌。  
梁母看了梁安敏一眼，有些疑惑：「吃這麼少？」  
「……」梁安敏瞭解兒子的食量，知道他吃的確實少。  
「是不是中午你又給他做了零食？」梁母有些生氣。她覺得梁安敏總是給梁言加餐，正是這不規律的飲食，才讓孩子有了胃病。  
「怎麼會？」梁安敏回想了一下，兒子中午吃的也不多。  
「是不是有心事？」  
梁安敏吃完走進臥室，看到兒子趴在床上，於是走上前輕撫他的頭髮，問。  
「……」梁言心裡有些煩躁，推了推父親的手，「別摸。」  
說完，欲蓋彌彰似得加了句，「熱。」  
「……」梁安敏訕訕地收回了手，「你是生病了嗎？」明明今天中午還很正常。  
梁言小的時候身體不好，作為單親家庭出身的家長，梁安敏也沒少帶著他去醫院。索性上初中的時候他就很少再生病，帶給梁安敏的壓力一下子輕了許多。  
實際上在性器官開始發育之後，A的身體各個方面都開始良好的生長。體能的強健是判斷A的主要標準，因而總的來說A是很少生病的。  
然而很少生病的人總是擔心會生病，往往大病都是在很少生病的人身上發生。  
梁安敏自然也不敢疏忽。  
「我好得很。」梁言悶悶地說。  
過了一會兒，他又說道：「您有沒有事情瞞著我？」  
梁言覺得這件事很難自己講出來。他甚至不知道要不要現在就問梁安敏。但同時，他又遵循著本能，衝動地問了出來。  
他的聲音有些顫抖：「您不覺得奇怪嗎？您是一個O，也沒有和人交往過。兒子卻是A？」  
「……」  
梁安敏睜大了眼睛：「你什麼意思？」  
「……」梁言不耐的從床上坐起來，「您說我什麼意思？」  
梁安敏是什麼樣的人，看著梁言的臉色，連帶著他剛才說的話，幾乎立刻猜到了梁言想要說什麼。  
但這也是他心虛的地方，所以更不敢把話題向那邊引導，只能努力向上扯了嘴角，僵硬地說：「你這幾天在這裡，也沒什麼其他事情做。要不要出去……」  
「行了。」梁言打斷了父親的話。「您到底願不願意說實話呢？」  
他稍微抬眼，直視著梁安敏。  
「抱來的。什麼意思？」  
梁安敏臉色「刷」的一下變色極其蒼白，扶著旁邊的椅子，拚命地平復呼吸，身子顫抖的好像隨時都能夠倒下來。  
過了許久，梁安敏的聲音異常顫抖，道：  
「你聽見了？」  
「這很重要嗎？」梁言煩躁地說。  
空氣中似乎黏著看不清的絲線，讓人的心情異常的沉重。  
他們頭上彷彿都凝固著欲雨烏雲，即刻便是暴風驟雨。  
「……」  
梁言的手慢慢的放了下來。  
他語氣輕輕，聲音卻很冷淡，說道：  
「我出去冷靜下。晚上在外面住，您不用找我。」  
他沉靜的彷彿什麼也沒發生，站起身，手裡拿著外套，就要走出去。  
梁安敏連忙跟上，在他還沒走出去的時候，手用力的拉住梁言的胳膊，苦苦哀求：「寶寶、你聽我說，等等……」  
梁言回過頭，臉上並沒有多餘的表情。他確實停下來，等著聽父親的解釋。然而在梁安敏無數次「我」之後，他輕輕地把父親的手放下，說：「不要著急，慢慢想。想好了再說，好嗎？」  
他的聲音輕柔，帶著好像情人一般的安撫。然而這在這種情況下，梁言這種語調更是讓梁安敏膽戰心驚。  
當梁言轉過身要走的時候，梁安敏猛地抱住了梁言的腰，語氣幾乎要崩潰：「你怎麼什麼都不清楚的時候，我說的話就一點都不聽？我到底算是你的什麼？」  
梁言略微轉過頭，語氣還是淡淡的：「只要您說，我就相信。」  
「……」  
「您倒是說啊。」  
『你確實和我有血緣關係』這幾個字隨時就能夠從嘴邊說出來，梁安敏也不覺得說這幾句話有什麼困難。  
他用力捏緊了梁言的衣服，生怕梁言走出去，然而張了張嘴，什麼都說不出來。梁安敏甚至自暴自棄的怒吼幾聲，臉色蒼白的嚇人，卻始終沒能給梁言任何的解釋。  
梁言突然覺得身上的力氣都被抽走了，無力感頓生。但這能說明什麼呢？眼前的人能稱為他的『家人』嗎？  
父親說的對，他不應該在完全沒有證據的情況下肆意猜測。甚至會想到一些更不好的，譬如不告訴他就等於欺騙。  
然而梁言相信，梁安敏所做的一切出發點都是好的。  
但是梁安敏是一個連屬性都可以轉換的人，並且他是O這件事從頭到尾都沒有打算告訴梁言。  
連這種事情都能夠說謊，梁安敏怎麼可能告訴梁言『真相』是什麼呢？  
天地浩大，卻無依無恃。梁言這時才真正的覺得孤獨。  
這樣的氣氛實在是尷尬，梁言歎了口氣，說：「您別這樣，我只是想出去走走。在家裡，我覺得有些亂。明天就回來了。」  
梁言這樣說，梁安敏也不好一直拉著，更何況他也不知道如何向梁言解釋。梁安敏的手指鬆開了一點，但手還是貼在梁言的衣服上。他問：「真的明天就回來嗎？」  
梁言輕輕點了點頭。  
梁安敏也低下頭，說：「你出去散心也好，家裡這麼亂。那你不要多想，爸爸回來會和你解釋，好嗎？」  
梁言又點頭。  
梁安敏這才勉強笑了笑，非常緩慢地鬆開了手。  


第十六章（下）  
這樣又過了許久，當梁言終於走到外面，冰冷的風吹過來的時候，他才精神一震，整個人從渾渾噩噩的情況中醒過來。他呵出一口氣，在空氣中立刻凝固成為水汽，彰顯著天氣的寒冷。  
這樣也挺好，起碼能夠清醒一點。上海最冷的時段差不多就是現在，很多人能夠接受北方的冬天，卻很反感南方冬日的濕冷。尤其是下過雨後，寒氣彷彿能夠進到人的骨子裡。  
鄉村的道路在冬日更加難走。梁言想找個消磨時光的地方都沒有，只能刷了地鐵卡，一站一站的坐地鐵。  
現在這個時間段，連地鐵上都沒有多少人，座位上零星有兩個人，中間距離也很遠。梁言找了個角落坐下，還沒做什麼，就覺得很疲倦。  
這種疲倦的感覺很難形容，在他這個年紀，之前從未有過。  
梁言一直是精力充沛，就算熬夜，蒙頭睡一覺總能恢復過來。而現在，他卻覺得這種疲憊感很難消失。  
梁言如果說他一點都不在乎是不是梁安敏親生的，這就肯定是假話了。而平靜下來一想，梁言幾乎能夠肯定他絕對和梁安敏沒有血緣關係。一個O的父親，從未被人標記過，怎麼可能生的出孩子來？  
也可能梁言自己早有懷疑，所以聽到梁母說出這樣的話來，梁言幾乎是毫不猶豫的選擇了相信。  
那如果梁言確實不是親生，梁安敏也仍然願意對梁言付出愛，這樣梁言就能夠接受了嗎？  
誰想過梁言究竟怎麼想。為什麼一再要隱瞞梁言的身世，不讓他知道真相呢？  
梁言歎了口氣，想起人生中短短十幾年間，一直對父親有著負面的感情，原因是梁安敏對他的愛和關注不夠。  
然而現在想一想，梁言根本不是他親生的，也就不能夠要求父親對他做出真正父子之間親密的事情來了。  
這樣想來，梁言的恨都是無厘頭的鬧劇，而梁安敏的愛，則是善意或者一時興起時的施捨。  
這種事情不能夠深究，越想越覺得心裡煩躁。梁言用手撐著下巴看窗外飛逝過去的樹木和橘色的路燈，決定還是不要多想，等時間到了就回家。  
但是就這樣向外看了一會兒，梁言逐漸覺得有些不對勁。  
軍隊裡經常進行野外的培訓，使得梁言在觀察方面有異常的敏感度，並且對於別人的視線尤其敏銳。  
就這樣坐著，梁言總覺得斜對面有人在偷看自己。而且還不只是一兩次，正常人會這麼頻繁的觀察同一車廂的乘客嗎？況且那對面的乘客還拿著報紙擋在面前。  
平時有人在夜間地鐵裡舉著報紙讀嗎？這也太不符合常規了。  
一開始梁言覺得是自己過度緊張，才會有這樣的錯覺。所以他耐心的忍了一會兒，並把頭轉到後面完全不注意後面的視線。  
但時間久了，梁言就忍耐不下去。感覺到那人的視線過於逼人，梁言冷著臉回頭，卻見對面那人匆忙把臉躲回報紙後面，小心翼翼地不再探出頭。  
梁言有些不耐煩，這種行為已經是堂而皇之的不禮貌了吧？既然對方不敢看過來，梁言索性盯著那人看。這一看，梁言覺得不對勁。  
這身材，還有衣服。怎麼那麼眼熟？  
梁言幾乎是哭笑不得，他起身走過去，坐到那人身邊，一把把那人手裡的報紙搶過來，語氣有些惡劣：「爸，你為什麼在這裡啊？」  
梁安敏縮了縮肩膀，轉過頭看梁言的表情。過了許久，他才小聲說道：「……我有些不放心。總覺得你會一個人回家。」  
「所以你就跟著我出來？」梁言喘了口氣，道：「我剛才出來的時候，您怎麼和我說的？」  
「……」  
「我只是想一個人待會兒，這樣都不行嗎？」  
「我也只是在旁邊看一看，如果你沒發現的話……」  
「怎麼可能發現不了啊？」梁言語氣更惡劣了：「您在哪裡看我我都能感覺到好嗎？」  
梁安敏有些尷尬，看了梁言一眼，覺得他也不是真的生氣。  
兩人坐在地鐵裡，聽著摩擦軌道的聲音，周圍沒有什麼人，地鐵裡的溫度很宜人。  
「我是您領養的？」半晌，梁言輕輕的開口。這一句話卻好像在梁安敏耳邊打響了一道驚雷，因為他還沒有想好究竟要如何說。  
但這長時間的沉默也就代表了肯定。梁言扶住額頭靠在旁邊的扶手上，歎了口氣。  
「其實這也沒什麼……反正我們也可以住在一起。血緣關係也並不是唯一能束縛住彼此的東西。」梁言慢慢地說，「但是您一直養著別人的小孩，不覺得很奇怪嗎？」  
梁安敏抬起頭：「沒有。」可想了半天，也不知道該怎樣解釋。  
梁言笑了一聲，說：「明天我就想回家，讓奶奶一起到家裡。」  
「好。」  
「我要看一下我的領養證書。」  
「……好。」  
「我的親生父母他們……？」  
「這我確實不清楚。當年就和他們沒有聯繫了。」  


第十七章  
春節的假期非常短暫，幾乎是一眨眼就到了初五。前天晚上梁安敏和梁言坐高鐵回家，睡得很晚。早上的鬧鈴不知怎麼有沒響，梁安敏醒來的時候已經將近九點。  
大學的第三節課，從九點五十五上到十一點半。在不堵車的情況下到學校也要將近二十分鐘……梁安敏慌慌張張的從床上起來穿衣服，這動作驚醒了在旁邊熟睡的梁言。  
梁言揉著眼睛看了看時間，也有些驚訝。  
他靠在床上，看著正在打領帶的梁安敏，慢悠悠地說：「要不您今天請假好了。」  
「那怎麼行。」梁安敏匆忙穿褲子：「那麼多研究生等著我安排任務，我請假不是耽誤人家時間嗎？」  
梁言把雙手放在腦袋後面，靠在枕頭上，嘴裡哼了一聲：「今天可是情人節。」  
「我知道，」梁安敏穿上最後一隻襪子，略微猶豫一下，還是轉過身，用最後一點時間親了梁言的臉。  
他身上散發出非常甜美的信息素的味道。  
「我下課就回來……」  
「算了。我待會兒去找您。中午就在外面吃吧。」  
「好。」  
梁安敏說完最後一句話，就匆匆拿著公文包去洗漱。  
梁安敏是在美國讀的研究生，日本讀的博士，也在日本任教過。但真正對他影響大的還是中國傳統教學。每次上課之前都要穿戴整潔，西裝革履，在穿著方面一絲不苟。  
梁言則對父親的這種行為很反感。他自己對穿著一直很隨性，也很討厭男人在穿著方面投入大量時間。  
況且梁安敏穿著西裝的樣子，梁言總會下意識的覺得他道貌岸然。  
這當然是一種偏見，但梁言控制不住這種偏見，甚至到了一看梁安敏穿西裝就想阻止他的程度。  
等梁安敏出門後不久，梁言才起床穿衣，慢吞吞的喝了牛奶，走出家門坐車到梁安敏的學校。  
梁言再過五天就要回軍校了。他現在還是新生，放假的時間較長。等以後，寒假會越來越短，能回家的時間也越來越短。如果畢業以後分到了北京的軍區，那就更是難以見面。  
想到這些事，梁言又覺得心煩起來。但幸好很快就到了T大門口，他付了車費，走進學校。  
十點半正是上課時間，況且本科生還沒有開學，校園中人很少。梁言一個人慢慢地走到梁安敏任教的房間，從後門向裡面看了看。  
偌大的教室裡坐了十幾個研究生，專心致志地聽梁安敏講課。文科專業一般都是女生多，男生少，到研究生的時候也一樣。  
梁安敏在講課，模樣非常專注，也並沒有注意到梁言。他有時候會在黑板上寫字，有時候也讓同學發表自己的看法。  
梁言覺得站在講台上的梁安敏依舊很親切，並不像有些老師，講課的時候高人一等，好像自己有天大的功德。梁言甚至還覺得當梁安敏的學生也不錯，起碼他不會讓學生送禮，也不會做骯髒的事情。甚至在節假日，還會自掏腰包給學生發津貼。  
如果當初大學報考梁安敏的研究生，好像也沒什麼不好。但是當時為什麼就覺得這樣的事情非常丟人？現在，他自己也不明白了。  
梁言在後門站了一會兒，梁安敏好像看到了他，雖然並沒有什麼過度的反應，但明顯語速還是加快了。  
梁言輕笑一聲，轉身靠著牆等待父親出來。  
沒過多久，房間裡傳來收拾東西的聲音。應該是下課了，梁言朝裡面望了望，就看一些女生圍在梁安敏旁邊問問題：「梁導，作業晚點再交可以嗎？」  
「不要太晚，」梁安敏站在講台把書塞到包裡面，「怎麼沒寫完？」  
「啊啊不是沒寫完啊，這不是很多資料都在圖書館沒法搬回去嗎？回學校才可以詳細的查一查啊。」  
「所以平時我不是叮囑你們要全部背下來的麼？」梁安敏輕柔的說話。  
「太多了啊，」不少女生一起抱怨：「哪有教授要求背那麼多的呀？明明是覺得輕鬆才報考文科的，結果假期裡比好多理科生還要苦哦。」  
聽了這話，梁安敏有些生氣，卻還是耐心說著：「老師確實對你們比較嚴格，現在覺得辛苦，但等你們獨立做研究的時候肯定有好處。我一想到你們父母……」  
話還沒說完，好多女學生就轟的笑了起來：「開玩笑的梁導，我們只是逗您的。」  
梁安敏被莫名其妙的笑聲弄得有些尷尬：「逗我、幹什麼？」  
論年齡都可以當她們的父輩了。  
「當然是您的書生氣很……正直啊。」  
女生笑了起來，梁安敏無奈的歎了口氣，說：「如果沒有其他事情，我就先走了。」  
「好的，梁導慢走～」女生齊聲說道，笑嘻嘻地剛要分散開，突然一個女生驚訝的喊：「誒？外面那個不是上次和肖文一起玩的男生嗎？」  
那女生用力戳著肖文的後腰：「肖文，你男朋友誒！」  
「什麼男朋友啊！」肖文怒了，眼睛偷偷地看梁安敏的反應，見教授只是低下頭收拾東西，稍微安下心來：「我們只是朋友！」  
「男的朋友也是男朋友啊，」那女生小聲嘟囔一句：「他這不是還找你來了嗎？叫什麼名字來著？」  
「梁言。」  
「咦，也姓梁啊，好巧，和梁導什麼……」  
「是梁教授的兒子。」肖文平靜地說。  
「什、什麼？」女生驚訝的張大嘴巴：「我怎麼不知道？」  
肖文無奈的看著她：「因為你沒去過梁導家裡。」  
「不過，他長得好帥啊，」女生小心翼翼的看了看梁安敏，又悄悄看著站在外面的梁言：「長得和教授一點都不像，一定是像媽媽。他真不是你男朋友？」  
肖文嗯了一聲。  
女生嘖嘖歎道：「那不就證明我還是有機會追他的嗎？」  
「這你就不要想了。」  
「啊？」  
「人家眼光很高，早就有喜歡的人了。」肖文涼涼地說道。  
「啊……好討厭，」  
女生撅著嘴，聲音不知不覺提高了許多：「梁教授不是一直強調學者不要過早談戀愛嗎？我還以為他的家教很嚴格，絕對不允許兒子喜歡其他人。」  
「喂你說話聲音太大了，」肖文慌忙拍了拍她的後背，然後抬起頭偷偷看著梁教授，發現梁教授朝自己這邊看了一眼，不由得心中慌亂。  
幸好梁安敏也只是看了一眼，隨後就拿著東西走出去。  
女生望著梁安敏的背影，仍然心有餘悸：「梁教授的兒子是在外面等梁教授的啊……我還以為是來找肖文你的呢。」  
肖文皺了皺眉頭，心裡覺得有些不舒服：「我們只是普通朋友而已，也沒有約定好要出來玩兒啊。」  
「不過你看，梁教授和他兒子走在一起還挺和諧的，」女生伸長脖子看過去：「梁教授那麼文質彬彬。兒子呢，又有種冷美人的感覺。」  
兩個女生說話的時候，梁安敏或多或少還是聽到了一些，連帶著猜測，大概也就明白了她們說的是什麼。  
讓他自己也覺得奇怪的是，他心中居然會覺得不舒服。要知道做教師的最重要一點就是能夠接受不同的觀點，並且對每一個人都保持充分的尊重。這一準則一直貫徹在梁安敏生命中，並且從未發生過偏離。  
梁安敏對任何一個學生的看法，就算是完全否定梁安敏，或者和他迥然不同的生活方式，梁安敏都不會覺得生氣或者憤怒，只是尊重。  
然而這些對待自己學生的方法和態度，絕對是不能夠在梁言身上實現的。  
即使這樣說很抱歉，但梁安敏還是不得不承認，他對兒子的生活並沒有足夠的尊重。只要是涉及到他兒子的事情，梁安敏絕對會進行情感的偏移。別人家的孩子，梁安敏只說：用心學習就好。但對於梁言，梁安敏還是希望他能夠盡力，日後不要有遺憾。最好還能夠繼承梁安敏的學業。  
就像今天，如果他的兩個女學生只是談論男孩子，只要不是梁言本人，那麼無論是談論誰，梁安敏都不會覺得心裡煩躁。  
這種情感在以前能夠說成是對兒子的保護，然而現在……  
梁安敏有些恐慌，但對這種事情本身，他還是無能為力的。  
梁安敏大步走出去，梁言聽到聲音，輕輕笑了：「這麼早就下課了？」  
梁安敏點點頭：「本來也沒什麼可以說的。你怎麼來的這麼早。」  
「反正家裡也沒有什麼事情，」梁言慢慢地說：「打擾到您了？」  
「不是。」梁安敏連忙否定。此時已經到了下課的時間，每一個樓層都有學生稀稀落落的從教室裡面出來，好奇地打量著梁安敏和梁言。  
因為梁安敏算是學校裡風雲教授，走到哪裡都會有人帶著這種目光進行審視，他本人早已習慣。  
然而現在帶著梁言，他自己倒有些不自在，便說道：「到外面再說吧。你想吃什麼？」  
「都可以。」梁言配合著他向外面走，邊說道：「要不然去食堂吃好了。」  
「那多不好……」梁安敏笑著看兒子，卻發現梁言表情很認真，不是在開玩笑，因此梁安敏有些疑惑：「那……就去食堂？」  
倆人邊說邊朝食堂走去，雖然還是梁安敏比較熟悉T大校園，但現在反而是梁言走在前面帶路。  
梁安敏在後面跟著走，一開始沒怎麼注意，但後來越發奇怪起來，忍不住開口：「寶寶，你走錯了，這裡是…」  
梁言轉過頭輕聲說：「走錯了？」  
梁安敏點了點頭。只要是校園總會有一些地方，環境優美，卻因為遠離教學區域，所以在平時很少有同學會到這裡來。T大有巨型的人工湖，還建有木橋人工島，但平時卻是人煙罕跡，加上樹木繁多遮擋了視線，走到這裡來基本上都看不到別人。梁言正好走到了這裡來。  
「食堂應該在南面，不過很近了。我們去吧。」梁安敏說完，向前走了一步，想要超過梁言。就在這時，梁言突然伸手拉住了父親的手腕，使得他不得不又退回了一步。  
「誒？」梁安敏驚訝地抬頭看兒子的臉，手腕被握的很緊。肌膚觸碰的感覺不僅僅是暖，總之讓梁安敏很不自在。然而梁安敏把這種不自在強壓在心裡，只是問：「怎麼了？」  
梁言不說話，只是盯著梁安敏的眼睛。  
冷風吹過，露出的手腕有些發麻。一時間空氣彷彿都凝固，只能聽到兩人的呼吸聲，並且隨著時間的推移，變得更加粗重。梁安敏的心懸了起來，隱約知道梁言是什麼意思，但又不敢確定，只好低下頭，輕聲說道：「寶寶，怎麼了？」  
梁言一用力，把他拉到懷裡面，抱住他的腰。  
另一隻手反扣住他的後腦。那是絕對控制的姿勢。  
「啊…」梁安敏有些驚訝的發出細細的聲音，但立刻止住聲音，「還在學校…」  
「嗯。」梁言俯下身，嘴唇貼在父親的耳旁，輕輕喘氣：「我知道。」  
「……」  
「就這樣抱一下。」  
梁安敏說不出拒絕的話，嗅到兒子身上的味道，忍不住也把臉埋進他的衣服裡。 校園的純淨彷彿能洗除一切塵垢，冬天又有一種乾淨的感覺。  
每年夏天的傍晚，火燒雲染紅天際之時，梁安敏下班從湖邊路過，總會看到校園裡的情侶依偎著走過去。  
他從沒想過自己有一天也會經歷這樣的場景，雖然知道無論是身份還是時機都並不合適，但梁安敏還是希望這樣的時間能夠無限制的延長。  
「您冷麼？」梁言開口，氣息全都噴灑在梁安敏的脖子裡，「身子一直在發抖。」  
「不、不是。」梁安敏回答的勉強。他講了一上午的課，聲音本就有些沙啞，加上在外面站得久了，說話都帶著顫抖。但他總想這樣和梁言多呆一會兒，就違心的說謊。  
「是嗎，」梁言輕笑一聲，嘴唇若有若無的蹭過他的臉邊，「爸，您知道麼。您在講台上講課的樣子很好，會讓人在心底產生崇敬的感覺。」  
感受到懷裡的人顫的更厲害，梁言接著說。  
「我一直想超過您，並且有時候會覺得這並不是什麼困難的事情。但仔細想來，可能是我一直認為超越您才能夠證明自己。一旦想通了，我就覺得很可怕。所以立刻選擇逃離，選擇了不同的人生軌道。」  
「……」  
「一旦和您的生活拉開了距離，所有東西都產生變化。」梁言淡淡的說道：「看到您講課，我不會嫉妒或者不甘心。這樣挺好的。」  
梁安敏不知如何回答。  
「但是不知道為什麼，越是我尊敬的人，我就越想得到他，並且還會產生滿足感。」梁言略微的彎下腰，更加用力的懷抱住梁安敏，輕聲的問：  
「……今天晚上我要插進去。您有什麼看法？」  


第十八章  
上海的道路開了夜燈。川流不息的車群不間斷地在馬路上跑過。  
梁家別墅裡把所有燈都打開，房間裡明亮的彷彿是白天一樣。  
唇舌分開的一剎那，連帶著黏絲，在燈光下十分明顯。梁安敏好像缺氧一般，瞳孔放大，臉頰通紅，他聲音細小：「把、把燈關掉……」  
「不行。」梁言毫不猶豫的拒絕。他挺了一下下身，把自己的性器放到梁安敏的旁邊，聲線壓低了不少：「爸，您的好小…和我的比。您低頭看。」  
這話說得讓梁安敏臉一下子全紅了，完全不知如何是好，卻還是聽話的低頭，然後迅速轉換視線。  
梁言悠悠地說：「難道是屬性的原因？雖然我沒見過其他的O這裡長什麼樣子，不過估計都不會很大。除了爽以外，O的這裡就沒有其他實質性作用了吧。」  
聽了這話的梁安敏羞恥的不行，卻也不能說什麼。  
「要不然我去網上找一些資料看看，到底是不是這樣。」  
「不行……！」梁安敏猛地抬起頭，聲音不知不覺變大許多：「不行、不能找。」  
梁言輕笑一聲，對他這種反應很滿意，於是說道：「那怎麼行？我還是不知道答案啊。不過高中生理課應該有講。爸您功課那麼好，肯定還記得一些，不如您告訴我好了。」  
害怕梁言真的去網上找一些亂七八糟的東西，梁安敏只好小聲說：「是……」  
「嗯？」  
「是比較小……」  
「什麼比較小？大聲點說。」  
梁安敏閉上眼睛，聲音細細的顫：「O的性器官比較小。」  
梁言嗯了一聲，突然像是想起了什麼，皺著眉說：「這麼不聽話。剛才怎麼說的？自己弄。」  
「……」  
房間的溫度並不高，但梁安敏還是覺得全身的血液都好像沸騰了一般。他顫抖著聲音說：「不要…還是我、幫你吧…」  
梁言的聲音有些不耐：「不要說假話。您也很想這麼做的吧。」  
說完，他用手戳著梁安敏早就挺翹起來的性器，涼涼地說道：「還沒碰都成這樣。大概今晚都不用碰就能射出來。」  
被無情的指尖撥弄，頂端流下黏膩的液體。然而這並不是最讓梁安敏感到難堪的事情，真正讓他有些受不了的是梁言讓他擺出的姿勢……  
上半身還穿著教學時用的白襯衫，下身卻一絲不掛，甚至雙腿張開，擺出下流的姿勢，下半身還沒有碰一下就翹的好像能貼到腹部。梁教授從未如此，也從沒想過……  
梁安敏甚至有些懷念雙手被繩子束縛住的時候，起碼不會像現在這樣，手放在哪裡都尷尬，做什麼動作都不合適。如果梁言綁住他的手，還能理所當然的說一些拒絕的話……想到這裡，梁安敏也深覺自己的念頭太過齷齪。  
梁言拽鬆了領口，輕輕歎了口氣。  
梁安敏聽到他的喘息，身體顫動一下，最後還是照著梁亞的話去做。他的手指慢慢像後面探過去。繞過挺立的性器，擠進下面的縫隙。所有的動作都在強烈的燈光下暴露無遺，梁安敏用力地別過頭，一狠心，手指插進從沒碰過的穴口裡。  
「啊……！」他驚喘一聲，手指條件反射的就要縮回來，但梁言適時命令道：「不許。」，他這才硬著頭皮繼續留在那裡。  
梁言半跪在旁邊，觀看的過程中並沒多說話，除了幾個字的口令，例如「轉過身、趴下，臀部挺起來」之類。  
做到最後，梁安敏的手指都僵硬著，根本沒有其他的念頭，只希望能夠快點結束這有些無奈的舉動，但梁言不說停，他自己也不敢主動停下來，到最後越做越扭曲。  
直到這時候梁言才說：「停下來吧。」  
梁安敏鬆了口氣，手指立刻抽了出。但隨後，梁安敏整個人都僵硬起來。他感覺到梁言的手指摸到了剛才的地方。  
「呃……啊……！」梁安敏大聲呻吟著，臉部緊緊地埋進枕頭裡，雙手胡亂的放在頭髮上遮擋。  
梁言動作依然沉著，手指順著剛才擴張過得地方鑽進去，從沒被外界侵略過的肉壁緊緊地吸吮著梁言的手指，好像要阻擋他的入侵。但無視著繼續向裡深入，那地方還是會乖乖的讓開，絕對的服從。  
先是一根手指，等梁安敏接受的差不多後，又連續進去兩根。這過程並不算長，但已經足夠擊潰梁安敏所有的自尊，他嗚咽著呻吟，聲音顫抖：「寶寶……」  
「嗯？」梁言漫不經心地應了一聲，手上的動作並沒有停止。  
「別、別這樣…」梁安敏努力仰起頭，喉結隨著吞嚥唾液的動作上下滾動，臉上紅的好像要滴血：「啊……疼、寶寶…別弄了……」  
「疼？」梁言輕輕道：「那待會兒怎麼辦？我的東西爸會受不了。」  
「不會……」梁安敏羞恥的緊緊閉上眼睛：「直接……進來。」  
「可以嗎？」  
「可以……」梁安敏聲音變大許多：「進來……進來！」  
梁言將梁安敏翻過來，看到他的頭髮被汗水打濕，黏在臉上，髮絲鮮明。黑白的強烈對比，讓梁安敏本身添加一股引人遐想的感覺。  
與此同時，梁安敏的信息素毫無掩飾的縈繞在房間裡，彷彿在用盡全身力氣勾引梁言趕快進入他的身體……甜膩的信息素將房間營造出一種溫馨的氣氛，梁言瞳孔不由地放大許多，也不再逗弄，雙手大力的掰開梁安敏的雙腿，露出父親全身上下最為隱秘的地方，下身向前一挺，前端慢慢的擠進狹窄的入口中。  
「啊啊……啊！」梁安敏的呻吟帶著哭聲，手指抓住梁言的後背，不知是讓他停下還是再進去一些，「啊、疼…疼……唔、寶寶，慢、些……」說到後面，語氣帶著些撒嬌的意味了。  
梁言頓了頓動作，等梁安敏適應了以後，才又向前侵略一分。  
「啊嗯……」梁安敏小聲的呻吟。這種被侵犯的感覺讓他恐慌，然而梁言身上的信息素又讓他感到安心，兩種感覺詭異的交雜，使得梁安敏處在尚可忍耐的邊界。  
然而就算再怎麼討好撒嬌，梁安敏最後還是被按著插進了最裡面，伴隨著疼痛和難以形容的感覺，梁安敏聲音帶著哭腔：「不行……那裡不行……！」  
梁言氣息也變得粗重起來：「怎麼不行？那裡就是輸精口吧。」  
梁安敏嗚咽著，點了點頭，聲音可憐：「好疼……別、進去，不行嗎？」  
梁言沉默了一會兒，突然雙手用力拎起梁安敏的腳踝，將他的下身抬起來。  
「您低下頭看看。這是疼得表現麼？」梁言輕輕的說，伸手撫上梁安敏的性器：「這裡，流了好多。」  
「啊啊……」被梁言的撫摸刺激到，父親整個人的身體都變得通紅，腰部高高抬起，又重重落下，就像暴露在空氣中的魚一般顫動：「不要、不要摸……唔嗚……嗯……！」  
梁安敏後穴的深處藏著隱蔽的輸精口，頂開那裡的縫隙，結就能夠完全進入梁安敏的體內，完成射精。但他的輸精口從未被觸摸過，第一次被梁言的性器在入口處頂動，即是痛苦，又是歡愉。  
梁言又摸了摸父親的性器，同時下身再次用力，好像要把已經凸出的結擠進後穴裡一樣，性器又向前頂了不少。  
「啊啊、啊——！」梁安敏睜大雙眼，這回是真的哭了出來，雙手抱緊梁言的脊背，身體軟成一團。  
「疼、疼……唔……！」嘴上這麼說，下身卻很快射出來，就算出來了也硬的挺立，沒有軟下去的跡象，懶洋洋的聳立在兩人中間的縫隙中。  
梁言覺得自己進入到了溫度更高的地方，但同時也更加狹窄，入口處好像有一張小嘴緊緊地吸著，稍微一用力向前頂動，就用力地反抗，卻又總是無能為力，任由入侵者進入的更深。  
最後一下好像用力過猛了，梁言聽到父親小聲的抽泣著，眼淚止不住。但也總算插到了底。梁言用手撥開梁安敏的頭髮，親吻他的額頭：  
「別哭了。都進去了，嗯？」  
突出的結緊緊地卡在入口處，繼續向前挺動就會引來梁安敏的掙扎。梁亞按住他的手，一開始抽插的動作幅度很小。到後面，他的性器整個拔出，隨後狠狠地頂進去，一直頂到最深處才會停止。  
梁安敏忍不住哭著求饒：「不行……寶寶……！輕一些……」  
壓制不住的呻吟聲斷斷續續的傳到梁言耳中，然而這並不能讓他憐憫，反而產生相反的情感。他會故意更加用力，聽梁安敏發出的聲音，並因此感到愉悅。  
過了不知道多久，梁安敏已經哭著射了許多次，下身軟軟地趴著，根本射不出什麼東西的時候，梁言才更深的插進去，把突出的結完全塞進梁安敏的穴口中，龜頭頂著輸精口，並且還在嘗試近的更加深。  
梁安敏緊緊抱住梁言的後背，臉漲得通紅：「不行、太深了……！寶寶！」  
梁言的喘息聲就貼在父親的耳邊，他輕聲說道：「我要射進去……」  
「……唔呃……啊啊——啊！」梁安敏的眼淚順著眼角流下來：「好、熱……！熱……」  
梁安敏的臉上哭的亂七八糟，眼睛濕濕的看著梁言，嘴微微張開，感受著液體進入到身體最深的地方，好像要透過那裡去溫暖全身，梁安敏從沒有這種陌生的感覺，只有梁言才能這樣。  
射精的過程很漫長，梁言總共分了三次才徹底完成。期間梁安敏有過掙扎，都被梁言按住，不許他亂動。等到結徹底軟下來，梁言才俯下身親吻梁安敏。  
這時的梁言才顯得尤為溫情，他用手撫摸梁安敏的脊背，舔了舔他的嘴唇。過了會兒，又向下吻去，親了他的喉結，乳頭。  
梁言看了看，父親大腿那邊一片狼藉，黏膩的液體斑駁的滴在那裡。梁言用手指沾了一點，抹在父親臉上，看到父親有些躲閃的表情，梁言不由得好笑。  
「害羞？」  
「……」梁安敏張了張嘴，最後還是沒說些什麼，只是向後退了退，想要穿衣服。  
梁言卻用手拽住他的腳踝，微微皺眉：「幹什麼？」  
「……我去、洗澡……」剛才沒怎麼注意，現在才發現梁安敏的嗓子已經嘶啞了。應該是不節制的哭喊造成的。  
梁言手卻不放開：「等等，我還有事情。」  
「……？」梁安敏疑惑地看著梁言，就看他慢慢低了頭，一隻手用力鉗制住父親的腳踝不讓動彈，另一隻手摸著梁安敏大腿根最嬌嫩的肉。  
「……」梁安敏忽然知道他要做些什麼，比起驚恐這些感情來說，梁安敏心中竟莫名的覺得欣喜。  
「我要標記您。從今以後，您只會對我一個人發情，我不會允許您多看別人，有任何的曖昧都不可以。」  
「……」  
梁言當他默認，隨後張開嘴，朝著梁安敏的腿內側咬了過去。  
就算梁安敏受到疼痛，因而掙扎哭叫，梁言都沒有停止繼續咬下去的動作。  
直到感受到了血的味道，感覺到自己的唾液，連帶著自己的信息素都一同進入梁安敏的體內，梁言這才滿意的鬆了口，心中甚是輕鬆。  
晚上梁言幫梁安敏洗了澡，直到很晚才睡下去。然而他並沒有想過日後會怎麼樣，只是覺得此時此刻很安心。如果能夠一直這樣下去，沒什麼生活上的壓力和感情上的困擾，梁言會覺得很好。  
想來生活中一切值得頻頻回首之事，幾乎都難以稱得上是完美。但不管怎樣，此後他們會一直在一起，看遍風景。  
他們是彼此的唯一。  
\---------------------  
看文愉快！  
快要完結了  


第十九章  
這一日早上是梁言先醒的，他聽到了樓下有窸窸窣窣的腳步聲，第一個感覺就是難道家裡進了賊。  
梁言轉過頭看了看梁安敏，見他還在睡，眼睛還是腫的，也就捨不得叫他醒來。自己一個人披上外衣出去看。  
打開門走下樓，看到人影後，梁言愣了一下，然後說：「阿姨，您怎麼回來了？」  
那人穿著紅色衣服，正蹲在地上擇菜，聽到梁言的聲音，也回頭，大聲地說：「把你吵醒了？我昨天的火車，今天早上就到了。等會兒阿姨給你做好吃的。」  
梁言靠在門旁邊，語氣淡淡的：「不著急。您先休息再做事。」  
「那怎麼行？」鄧阿姨風風火火的洗菜，燉湯：「梁先生醒來就能開飯了。不過這麼多年來，到從沒見過梁先生起床這麼晚。昨晚一定是又熬夜了吧？」  
梁言抬起手摸了摸鼻子，說：「……應該是。」  
鄧阿姨在梁家工作十多年，動作利索乾淨，很快廚房裡就傳來濃郁的飯香。  
梁言坐在桌旁看報紙，問了一句：「做了什麼？」  
鄧阿姨手上的動作不停，一邊回答：「蒸了小籠包。餡兒是我從老家帶回來的，很鮮。還燉了椰汁燕窩。梁先生身體那麼瘦，該好好補補了。」  
梁言也應道：「是該補一補。」  
鄧阿姨應了一聲，轉過頭看著梁言，語氣帶著心疼：「瘦了。部隊裡瘦了不少苦吧？早上吃的清淡點對身體好，阿姨中午再給你做肉菜，好不？」  
梁言似笑非笑：「不用了，中午做點好消化的。我怕我爸身體受不了。」  
再說梁安敏醒過來之後下樓，覺得腰快折了，全身都彆扭。他看到梁言坐在桌子旁邊，鄧阿姨端著碗給他盛湯。一瞬間有點恍惚，不知身處何地。  
聽到聲響，鄧阿姨抬頭，語氣帶著尊敬：「梁先生醒了？快吃飯吧。」  
說完她把梁安敏那份端到桌上，自己卻沒有坐上餐桌，而是在廚房吃飯。  
鄧阿姨是個非常傳統的北方女性，對知識分子異常的尊重。尤其是梁安敏這種能夠在電視裡出現的頂級知識分子，在她眼中簡直是高人一等的存在。  
不管梁安敏怎麼說，鄧阿姨都覺得她和他們不是同一階層的人，吃飯的時候就能看出來，非要等他們都吃完，才躲在廚房裡吃飯，不管梁安敏怎麼勸都不行。  
梁安敏坐在梁言對面，有些不大自在：「你……早上起來怎麼沒叫我？」  
梁言夾了一筷子菜：「我看您還在睡。身體難受嗎？」  
「沒有，」梁安敏也端起碗，眼瞼低垂：「阿姨什麼時候回來的？」  
「今天早上。」  
梁安敏點了點頭：「學校都要開學了。你的機票是幾號的？」  
梁言抬起眼看了看梁安敏，沒說話。過了許久，他才輕聲說：  
「後天。」  
「……？！」  
「後天我就回北京了。您不知道？」  
梁安敏表情震驚：「剛回來沒幾天就……這麼快嗎？」  
「我放假快一個月了，哪個學校放這麼久？」梁言聲音放低了許多：「您這學期有機會去北京嗎？到時候給我打電話。」  
梁安敏表情儘是不捨，歎了口氣：「我盡量。就算我到北京，你也不一定能請到假吧？」  
「嗯。」梁言點了點頭：「那您還是別來了。」  
梁安敏不贊同的看了他一眼。  
梁言笑了笑：「開玩笑的。」  
說完，他左右看了看，阿姨還在廚房裡面做飯，於是壓低聲音，用只能兩人聽到的聲音說：「昨天晚上怎麼樣？」  
「……」  
梁安敏低著頭沒說話，臉卻紅了。  
「射了那麼多次，應該是爽了。」梁言把那一碗椰汁喝完，臉上乾乾淨淨的：「阿姨回來了，以後說話都要小心些。好麻煩。」  
梁安敏被梁言肆無忌憚的話說的臉熱，低著頭慢慢的喝湯。餘光處看到鄧阿姨從廚房出來，就端正了身體做出父親的模樣，叮囑道：「到北京要照顧好自己，不要熬夜。聽到沒？」  
梁言抬頭看了他一眼，慢慢地說：  
「好。」  
鄧阿姨站在旁邊，又給梁言添了一碗，帶著笑意說道：「你們父子倆，一個假期沒見到就變得親近了。」  
「怎麼？」梁言問道：「以前不也是這樣。」  
「不一樣。怎麼能一樣？以前在飯桌上，眼見著那氣氛都能凍出水來。你們誰也不搭理誰，吃完了就往書房裡跑。」  
梁安敏笑了笑，也沒接話。  
梁言接過阿姨遞給過來的飯碗，淡淡道：「我在北京沒什麼。反倒是您，記得按時回家。」  
一轉眼就到了梁言離開的日子。這次梁安敏非常想到機場去送他，梁言也是這麼想的。當日，本來梁安敏上午有課，但他早就已經通知同學，將課程補到週五，就是想要騰出時間陪兒子到機場。  
誰想到車都開到一半了，梁安敏的手機突然響起來。接聽後，梁安敏有些驚訝：「羅主任？」  
梁安敏看了一眼時間，剛剛是早上七點。這個時間羅主任怎麼會給他來電話？  
電話那頭傳來嚴肅的聲音：「梁教授，您現在在學校嗎？我希望你到我辦公室來一趟。」  
「現在？」梁安敏說的有些為難：「可我現在不在學校裡面。」  
「我記得您第一節是排了課。」  
「是有課。但臨時有事，我又調到週五去了，現在人還在外面。什麼事情這麼著急？」  
「如果我要求你現在就趕回來，大概要多久？」羅主任深深地歎了口氣：「這事情……實在等不及。你盡快，無論什麼事情都放一放，盡快趕過來。」  
說完就掛斷了電話。  
梁安敏有些莫名其妙，自從他工作後就聽過羅主任用如此著急的語氣說話。一定是出了什麼大事，他才會這樣。  
梁言在旁邊開車，但也聽到了手機裡的一些談話內容，於是說：「我找個地方停車，然後自己打車去機場。您自己開回去吧。」  
「這……」梁安敏本想說這不大好，還是要送你去。可羅主任那邊太過著急，讓他自己也覺得不能夠遲一些，因此也很猶豫。  
從這裡開車到機場最少還要兩個小時。回來的時間就加倍，就算不堵車，趕到學校也要下午了。  
梁言找了地方停車，拎出來行李就催促梁安敏趕快回去。儘管是萬分的不捨，但工作的事情也不能耽擱，梁安敏一直看到梁言坐上車，這才沮喪的開車回學校。  
等他急匆匆的推開系主任辦公室，時間也不是很早。梁安敏看到羅主任摘了眼鏡，手扶著額頭，一副疲憊的樣子。  
聽到梁安敏進來的聲音，羅主任強打著精神抬頭：「你坐。」  
「什麼事情這麼著急？」梁安敏坐在旁邊，先問了。  
羅主任手裡拿著一個信封遞給梁安敏，語氣異常的疲憊，「你自己看看吧……我是不相信這些，現在科技這麼發達，什麼事情都能偽造不是？」  
這些話說的梁安敏莫名其妙，他拿過信封，打開看。  
那是一疊照片，而上面的內容……  
「光當」一聲，梁安敏猛地站起來，椅子倒在後面。  
「這、這是……？」  
手上的照片隨著梁安敏的動作灑了滿地，而上面的人物是梁安敏不能再熟悉的。  
「這是誰照的？」  
梁安敏的聲音帶著顫抖。  
「你先別著急，」羅主任從兜口裡拿出一根煙，點燃後深吸一口。  
「有人把這照片寄到我信箱，但到現在還是沒和我說他的意圖。如果只是要錢那就沒關係，雖然咱們也不能肯定這照片上的都是事實，但能花錢解決的問題就盡量解決掉。你想想，明年我從這個位置上退下來，不就是你接我的位置嗎？這個關口就不要惹人注目了，省得你上來惹別人議論。」  
「這照片能知道是誰照的嗎？有沒有底片？」  
「現在還沒弄清楚，不過也不會很久。」羅主任點了點煙頭，又吸了一口煙：「關鍵是……照片上的那個人，是你嗎？」  
梁安敏雙手緊緊的攥在了一起，不用看他就知道自己的臉色一定很蒼白。  
房間裡寂靜無聲。過了許久，梁安敏深深地歎了一口氣。  
「是我。」  
「什麼？！」  
羅主任猛地站起身，焦急的在房間裡走來走去：「那裡面另一個人不是你兒子嗎？！」  
「……是他。」  
「你在搞什麼！」羅主任聲音暴躁起來：「梁安敏，那可是你兒子……」  
「……」  
「你跟誰我都不會多嘴一句，但你兒子、他剛多大？！你這不是……你做的什麼事？」  
羅主任從梁安敏手中抽回那些相片，有一張從他手裡掉落。那張照片的畫面並不是很清晰，但足以認出那上面的人臉，正是梁安敏和梁言在學校裡擁吻在一起。  
類似這種的照片還有很多，都牢牢的攥在羅主任手裡。  
梁安敏臉上發白：「這事兒說不清……」  
「我不管說不清還是怎麼樣！」羅主任不耐煩的揮了揮手：「先停課！你這個月就別上課了，回家做點項目，好好待在家裡！你兒子什麼時候開學？」  
「……今天上午剛走。」  
「那正好，讓他最近都不要到上海。」  
羅主任表情帶著煩躁，重新坐在椅子上抽煙：「你兒子是個O？」  
「不，他是A。」  
「……」  
羅主任張了張嘴，想說些什麼，最後只是歎了口氣。  
他自己是學習西方文藝學的。西方文藝作品中經常會涉及到亂倫等中國人很難接受的題材，然而羅主任學了很久，自認為自己能夠接受並且很喜歡這種類型的文學作品。  
國際上的各種「主義」花樣變換，他都能很快的理解並且包容，從沒有激烈的反抗過什麼。羅主任一直以為自己是個開明的教授，也總能和同學打成一片。  
和他完全相反的是梁安敏這類人。  
梁安敏專攻中國古典文學，功底又是真的紮實。雖然在系裡面一直都處於保守的位置，但也因為真的做出了成績，在系裡地位不低。  
羅主任最看好的下一任就是梁安敏，踏實肯吃苦，又很老實，光憑成果說話，很能服眾。  
現在看來，羅主任還真是低估了這個沉默保守的梁教授了——那種只能夠在小說裡面出現的情節，梁安敏竟然做得出來，並且做的如此的理直氣壯！真是讓羅主任大開眼界。  
羅主任沉默地抽了兩三根煙，發愁。他這麼大歲數，但在主任的職業生涯中還算是一帆風順的，除了有學生舉報老教授和女同學私底下吃飯什麼的，這幾年就沒遇到過手底下的人做出離經叛道的事情。  
這梁安敏平時老實，一旦出格簡直是……  


第二十章  
這幾日梁安敏過得渾渾噩噩。  
羅主任停了梁安敏的課，他手底下一幫研究生都被派到外地收集樣本，短時間內也不會回來。而梁安敏本人則在家中處理一些瑣事，大概就是校對論文中出現的一些錯誤。  
學校要求他盡量不要和外界聯繫，所以在梁言發了短信說他已經安全到達之後，梁安敏就沒怎麼和兒子打電話了。  
這並不代表梁安敏不想給兒子打電話，實際上他每天都要查看手機的提示，看到有梁言在軍隊打來的電話提示時就會非常高興。  
然而學校那方面禁止梁安敏給兒子打電話發信息，因此梁安敏也就只能是看一看。  
這樣時間一長，梁言覺得受了冷落。有一次甚至借了教官的手機給梁安敏發短信詢問原因，都沒有收到父親的回復。  
這就徹底惹怒了梁言，大概有一個禮拜都沒有給梁安敏打電話。  
梁安敏整日待在書房裡寫東西，按照主任的規定，過著幾乎沒有網絡的生活。吃飯的時候就讓保姆送上來，剩下的時間就在想究竟怎麼辦。  
把照片送到主任信箱的人至今還不知道是誰，也不知道有什麼目的。但無論如何，總歸是不可能懷著好意。  
梁安敏走到這個位子上，早就已經如臨深淵，一舉一動都要小心謹慎。偏偏這種照片如果傳出去，那真的是百口莫辯，什麼形象都無從談起。  
可這些事情都要在梁安敏心頭往後排一排，畢竟他本身也不是很看重評職稱這件事。但梁言那邊就讓梁安敏更加難受，有時候睡夢中還會突然驚醒，一想到梁言在北京還不知道發生什麼事，就被父親這樣冷落，梁安敏就會心中刺痛，難以再次入睡。  
以往梁安敏對梁言在感情上有所缺失，十多年來了，梁安敏都沒有在梁言身上傾注過多的父愛。而今年則大不相同，梁安敏就好像要把所有的情感全都還給梁言一樣，只要想到梁言會不高興，會皺眉，梁安敏就想要立刻趕到北京，給兒子一個解釋。  
然而情感和現實是兩碼事情。現實是梁安敏不能夠去北京看望梁言，而且是近似軟禁一般不能和外界接觸，就連給兒子打電話也不行。  
這種生活持續了大概一個月，梁安敏幾乎快要堅持不下去的時候，羅主任主動來到了梁安敏家裡。他坐在椅子上，看了看梁安敏眼底的青色，歎了口氣：「你這些日子也不好過。不過不用著急，我們底下的人查了查，那寄過來照片的人並沒想對你怎麼樣，和你本人沒什麼利益糾紛，大概就是想警示你一下。」  
「……」梁安敏歎了口氣，真的覺得疲倦了：「那我能給我兒子打電話了？我想去一趟北京。」  
「這不行。」羅主任掏出一根煙抽了起來。  
「今天來，我就是想和你說這件事情。最好今年你都不要和你兒子聯繫，當然了，日常的聯繫也是可以，比如你給他打錢什麼的。但最好不要給他打電話，也不要讓他假期回到上海來。如果你需要去北京出差，我也會給你擋掉，避嫌。」  
「……」  
梁安敏皺著眉剛想反駁，羅主任立刻接了話。  
「你先等我說完。今年是最重要的一年，你的表現必須沒有任何差錯，懂嗎？就算不說你的事兒，你兒子剛多大，你這麼做不就是犯罪？你有沒有想過你兒子到底怎麼想的？很有可能就是青春期腦熱一陣子，等冷靜下來又後悔了。」  
羅主任吸了一口煙，慢慢地說：「我見到的這種事情多了去了。上回那個傅老師，不就是和自己的女研究生搞在一起了？結果怎麼著，那女孩子學歷高還年輕貌美，一出國立刻把傅教授甩了。可傅老師還是真的想和她好，不但離婚，還淨身出戶。這下子倒好，什麼都沒得到，還到處遭人白眼。」  
「……」  
「你就更厲害了，連你兒子的算盤都敢打？當然，這都是你的私事，我沒權利干涉。不過讓你們兩個分開想一想，肯定有好處。我正好在軍校那邊有熟人，聽他說你兒子表現不錯，日後很有可能直接被北京軍區提走了。這樣正好，兩個人離得遠了，感情自然就淡了……」  
然而羅主任剛說到這裡，梁安敏臉色立刻變了，厲聲說道：「不行。這個絕對不行。」  
「怎麼不行？」羅主任聲音也大了起來，「分開才是最好的，你懂不懂？」  
梁安敏沉默了一會兒。  
他不是沒想過，梁言會後悔。但最近沖昏了頭腦，總覺得什麼事情都不用多在意。  
直到羅主任給他潑了冷水，梁安敏這才開始想一些現實的問題。  
比如說梁言現在對他究竟是什麼看法，這種新鮮感能夠保持多久呢？一旦梁言沒有興趣，梁安敏也不可能強迫他跟他在一起。到時候連父子關係都無法維持，畢竟倆人並沒有血緣關係。  
那時候要怎麼辦？  
梁言還這麼年輕，做父親的怎麼好意思騙他，讓他走上不歸路。  
梁安敏被學校停課了。  
最開始發現這件事情的是想要偷聽研究生課程的大學生，他們從學長那裡下載了研究生的課程表，第一個時間就是要找到梁安敏的課程，然後千方百計的要把當日的時間空出來，以便去偷聽梁安敏講課。  
可惜他們找了又找，都沒有在課程表上找到梁安敏的課。根據知情人士的透露，梁教授今年不會開課了。  
但具體為什麼不開課，各路說法也都是語焉不詳。  
梁言這邊到沒有這麼多麻煩的事情。一到軍營，就開始嚴格的訓練。體能方面當然不用多說，最重要的還要對心理上進行訓練。入校第二年是每一名軍校生都非常恐懼的階段，並且會有不少心理脆弱的學生選擇退學。  
梁言是絕對不想退學的，他總覺得要做總要做到最好。但一整天的勞累，總會使心理上產生一些軟弱，所以他會在電話亭旁邊排隊，給家裡打電話。  
但梁安敏總是不會接聽，時間久了，梁言也會覺得生氣，覺得莫名其妙，索性也不給梁安敏打電話，專心投入到訓練當中。  
如果梁言不聯繫梁安敏，則代表倆人就沒辦法交流了，因為外界的電話是不能夠打進軍校來的。  
梁言一個人在北京訓練，忙的時候基本顧不上時間。等到再次看日曆時，才發現開學已經一個多月了。  
這也就代表了他和梁安敏已經一個多月沒有聯繫。要是按照以前兩人的關係來說，這也算不得什麼，畢竟梁言經常整個學期只給父親打兩三個電話，其他時間並不會和梁安敏聯繫。  
但現在，什麼東西都已經說開了，難道還要保持以往的聯繫頻率嗎？  
梁言最討厭的就是這種情況，他也懶得去想，索性就不去聯繫父親。  
這天，梁言正在寢室午休，班長突然提醒他，說外面有人找。  
梁言坐著清醒了一會兒，才走出去。他本以為是單獨談話什麼的，所以格外集中精力，然而走到房間裡，就看到一個人背對著自己，身材很是熟悉。  
梁言有些驚訝：「爸？」  
那人聽到聲音，回過頭輕聲笑了笑：「梁言。」  
坐在梁安敏對面的連長站起身：「那你們父子倆先聊著，梁言，你下午就先別訓練了，陪著你爸在學校裡走走。我就先出去了。」  
等連長一走，梁言就回過神來，語氣有些奇怪：「您怎麼來了？」  
梁安敏向他那邊靠近了一些，「你很久沒給我打電話，我有些擔心……」  
這個借口顯然不能讓梁言信服，他淡淡地說：「您是出差吧。」  
梁安敏不置可否，指了指旁邊的袋子說：「我給你帶了些東西……你來看一下。」  
聞言，梁言走過去坐著，打開袋子。裡面多是一些衣物，還有食品。  
梁安敏從裡面拿出幾樣，說道：「春捂秋凍，你還是要多穿點。你看你就一件單衣，不是等著要感冒嗎？」  
梁言看他手裡拿著護膝，坐在那裡說：「買這個幹什麼？老年人才用得到的東西。我怎麼好意思用？」  
「怎麼就老年人用了？」梁安敏輕聲的斥責，「現在不注意這些，等老了誰來照顧你？」  
「您說誰來照顧我？」梁言意味深長地說。  
「……」  
梁安敏轉過頭，語氣柔和：「爸不可能陪你一輩子，你總會有單獨的時候。」  
說完，他單膝跪下，抬起梁言的腳，幫他脫了鞋，把那護膝從小腿一直向上弄到膝蓋處，手指細細地把每一處褶皺都撫平，然後將兒子的腿放下。  
梁言漫不經心的把腳踩在梁安敏平放的大腿上，說：「怎麼，這算是這麼長時間不聯繫的補償嗎？」  
梁安敏低垂著眼簾，用手慢慢地摸著梁言的腳面：「……你好像又瘦了。」  
「不要轉移話題。」梁言聲音還是輕淡，卻帶著一絲不容置疑的威嚴：「您有什麼借口最好都快點說出來，以後就沒有這樣的機會了，知道嗎？」  
梁安敏聽了這話，動作更加輕柔。  
半晌，他輕輕的說：「爸爸來北京陪你好不好？」  
梁言愣了一下，「什麼意思？」  
「字面上的意思。」梁安敏幫梁言穿好襪子，又拿起鞋幫他穿，「我想辭職。雖然現在系裡面肯定不會批下來，但也不能強留。我想在北京找工作。」  
「好好地為什麼要辭職？」梁言好像明白了什麼，「跟您這麼久不聯繫我有關？」  
見梁安敏不說話，梁言也就明白了個大概，他捏著父親的下頜強迫他抬起頭，說：「您做了壞事，卻被學校知道了，他們不許您和我聯繫。所以你要辭職？」  
「……」  
「難道是你我之間的關係被別人發現了？」梁言輕輕地問。  
「……」梁安敏別過頭，不和梁言對視：「不是，是我想換一個環境發展。總在上海，學術環境太封閉。都是一個圈子裡的人，天天見面也沒有什麼新意，還不如換個地方。你又在北京，我怎麼放得下？」  
「騙人。」梁言說的斬釘截鐵，「怎麼會是您說的那樣。我絕對不信。」  
雖然追著梁安敏問究竟，可是梁言本人居然對父親所提的條件，心動了。  


第二十一章  
這種嚴肅的事情不適合在這樣的場合下談論，尤其是其中參與的兩個人並沒有把所有的因素都考慮上。  
實際上他們也只是憑借情感的發洩。然而現實又怎麼會像理想中那樣順利。  
氣氛尷尬了下來。梁安敏垂下眼瞼，用手輕輕地撫摸兒子的腳踝。最後幫他穿上鞋，輕聲說：「你最近好嗎？」  
「我很好。」  
梁言回復道。  
「我……」梁安敏剛想說些什麼， 卻覺得自己沒想好。把梁言的腳放下，想了想，才說：「其實我一人在上海，真的很沒趣。學校裡也沒有什麼真的放不下的。這個學期系裡面也沒有開我的課，實際上已經算是半退休了，呵…」  
梁言皺眉說：「沒開課？」  
他知道學校裡肯定會做出一些處理，但是沒想到已經嚴重到這個地步了。  
「嗯。最近也有北京的一些研究所在給我發郵件，我想不如趁著這個機會專心做項目好了。畢竟我也不是很、很……」這句話他說了很久，最終還是說完了：「畢竟我也不是很想在講台上教書。太累了……」  
梁言也沒有打斷父親說話。他靜靜地聽了一會兒，用手撐住下頜，想了很久，才輕聲說：「爸。」  
「哎。」梁安敏柔聲回應。  
「您沒必要說假話。我知道您做所有事情的出發點都是我。」說的這句話，梁言感慨頗多。要是放在半年前，這句話的水分有多少梁言自己都不能確定。  
但現在，梁言認為他可以毫不猶豫地說出來。  
「但您不需要這樣做。我難道還需要您的保護？我想做的事情您管不了，您想做的事情同樣也不需要考慮我的感受。」  
梁言平淡的說。  
「我不能想像您不教書的樣子。提前做決定之前也要考慮一下實際情況吧？」  
「……」  
「起碼，要在今年以後再做決定。」  
梁言盯著父親疑惑的臉，慢慢地說：「說不定……我要回上海陪伴您。」  
日後父親問梁言為什麼會突然改變了自己最初的決定，甚至連之後的人生軌跡都截然不同。梁言並沒有詳細的說。如果梁安敏問得緊了，他就會不耐煩的堵住他的嘴，卻也並不解釋。  
他從來沒有說，他的愛情是細水長流，永世的忠貞。而能站在他身旁的，只有那一個人。  
范老師最近非常鬱悶。因為他最優秀的一名學生毅然的選擇了退伍。  
這名學生的體質優秀，文化課程更是沒得挑剔。那是一個十分優秀的A，家庭條件也不錯，上級曾有人要求要留意這名學生日後當軍官的意向。  
范老師接到了梁言的申請表，驚訝地眼睛都睜大了：「這是你的申請表？」  
他以為這是梁言代替別人提交的。然而仔細看了看名字，確實是梁言無疑。  
「是的。」梁言平靜的說。  
「你……！」范老師嚴肅了起來：「你是有什麼特殊的原因？」  
「我想要做學術。」  
「什麼？」范老師以為自己聽錯了：「做什麼？」  
「做學術。」梁言又重複一遍。  
「學術？學術是什麼？你以前是醫科生？」范老師表情嚴肅：「你想當軍醫？那也不行。我和你說……」  
「不，我想做的是文科研究。」梁言打斷了他的話，「專攻方向大概是古代文學。」  
「……」  
「我沒有和您說過，我的父親是梁安敏教授。如果今年順利退伍，我就會回上海和他一起做項目。」  
「……」  
范老師愣了許久。他現在實在是不知道說什麼好。梁言怎麼會是文科生？退伍之後還要去研究所工作？這和他的身份也太不符合了。由於一直和梁言在軍營相處，他幾乎無法想像梁言脫下軍裝，穿著白色襯衫，帶著眼睛，坐在板凳上看書的模樣。  
雖然這麼說有些失禮和自嘲，但范老師還是要平心而論：軍營的那些兵大多都是不喜歡讀書的，更別提那些粘糊糊的文科了。  
更失禮的還是，范老師一提到文科男，總是在心中默默想到娘娘腔的男生。而軍人則完全不同，錚錚鐵骨的熱血男兒，怎麼能忍受坐在凳子上看那些重複贅余的廢話呢？  
於是他正經神色，說道：「這我不能立刻批准。你必須給我一份詳細的書面報告。」  
梁言站的筆直，卻皺了皺眉，說：「申請表不是要交上級處理嗎？為什麼要經過您的批准？」  
「上級對你又不是很熟悉，萬一批准，你又後悔了，到時候怎麼辦？」  
「我不會後悔的。」梁言像是想到了什麼，笑得溫和。  
「我有更想做的事情。」  
一年以後。  
T大的文學院學生在拿到手裡的課表之後暗自鬆了一口氣。早在半年前就有謠言說文學院的形象代表梁教授就要轉到北京去工作，而且這工作還不是交流學習這麼簡單，很可能就一直在北京研究了。  
而那些慕名報考T大文學院的，並且都是放棄了更好就業的專業的學生們，大多數都是因為想要聽梁安敏教授講課。聽到這個消息，不由擔心，害怕梁教授換了學校。  
一年前有傳言說梁教授和一個比自己年輕許多的對象戀愛。謠言之所以是謠言，就是因為它會以不同的版本傳播更廣的範圍。並且會因為受眾的不同喜好而改變原本的版本。  
於是就有人傳言梁安敏和自己的學生戀愛，並且是因為這個原因，學校才不讓他開課的。  
不過今年梁安敏重新開課，正是反駁這個謠言的力證。  
今年的課表發下來之後，他們簡單的檢索一下，總算慶幸起來。課表中有梁安敏教授的名字，雖然只開了週一三四節課的宋代黨爭，但畢竟比沒有強。  
梁言摘下眼鏡，不滿意的揚了揚手裡的課表：「怎麼是週一的課程？我讓您爭取週三的啊！」  
梁安敏無奈的說：「可是系裡的專業課只有週一開……」  
「……」梁言有些煩躁的發出一些鼻音，然後扔掉課表：「那不是不能聽您上課了？我也要上專業課。」  
梁言在複習了一年之後以最高分的成績考上T大文學系的研究生，報考方向是古代文學。今年研究生的專業課是由其他老師上，而梁安敏則是在本科開設宋代方向的專業課。  
梁言必須選擇研究生的課程，那就意味著同樣時間段的梁安敏的課程，他是不能去聽的。  
雖然考了研究生，倆人在一起的時間幾乎是突飛猛進的增加。然而梁言卻經常感到不滿意，甚至離開父親一個半小時都覺得生氣。  
梁言也知道自己太過任性，幸好父親作為長輩，總是對兒子多包容一些。  
這樣的家長當然不是好家長，養出來的孩子總想讓父親滿足他所有的要求。稍微不甚沒有實現，就會大發脾氣。  
梁安敏歎了口氣，站起身走到梁言前面去撿他仍在地上的課表，說：「寶寶，別任性……」  
他剛要站起來，卻被後面的梁言一把拉住，拉在他的膝蓋前。  
梁安敏踉蹌著坐在了兒子的腿上，覺得這樣的姿勢很不好，於是抬手推了推梁言的手臂，輕聲說：「別…」  
梁言伸手抱住父親，讓他掙扎不得，嘴裡說道：「哦。我從北京回來您就開始嫌棄我了？想要離我遠遠的，是嗎？」  
他故意這麼說。  
梁安敏果然停下了掙扎，輕聲責備：「你這是什麼話？」  
「難道不是？一年過去了，您就連兩個小時分離都不在意。那怎麼了得？」  
一隻手撫向父親的腰帶，慢條斯理地解開。從褲子裡拉出襯衫的底擺，雙手順著父親的肌膚向上探了過去。  
梁安敏全身輕顫：「怎麼會？我是為了早些完成項目，好騰出暑假的時間陪你…」  
「騙人。」  
梁言的手指探到了最終的目的地，用兩隻手指捏住那蹭一下就挺立起來的乳頭，大拇指輕輕地揉搓著凸起。  
父親在自己身上發出細碎的呻吟。  
「什麼留出暑假。我可聽說您今年暑假要去北美交流。怎麼，也想帶著您兒子去？」  
「我、我已經拒絕掉了。」梁安敏努力轉過頭，看著身後的梁言。不明白他為什麼這樣生氣，但還是先道歉：「對不起。我沒有和你說過嗎？」  
「我不管，」梁言手指用力揉擰了父親的乳頭，聽到他倒吸一口涼氣，才慢慢地說：「我都已經猜到了。一開學，您的生活重心就轉移到學校，逐漸對我不理不睬。忙的時候一個星期都不回家，誰知道您去見些什麼人呢？」  
梁安敏有些急了，說：「我是什麼樣的人，你還不清楚？」  
「我這是防患於未然，多警告您當然沒壞處…」  
梁言輕聲笑了。「下半年導師選擇，我報考您的研究生。怎麼樣？我要時時刻刻監督您。」  
說著，梁言湊到父親耳旁，氣息噴灑在他的脖頸邊。  
「您每年不都有發情時候的假期嗎，今年的什麼時候用？嗯？」

\---end---

番外一 五年以後  
梁言坐在在辦公室裡，電腦面前。電話鈴響起，他面無表情地接聽。  
誰也不知電話裡是誰，說了什麼，只聽梁言冷漠的應了一聲，說道：「我馬上回去。」說完掛斷電話，關上電腦，拿起公文包就要出去。  
鄰桌小劉從這人一系列行雲流水的動作中感應出了這人的不耐煩和迅速，不由驚奇。這些東西原本都是不屬於梁言的——偏執冷漠，不近人情，幾乎可以概括出梁言全部的特點，什麼事情能讓梁言產生焦躁的情緒？  
小劉不由放下手裡的工作，轉身對梁言發難：「哎呦梁大帥哥要去哪裡啊？現在還是工作時間吧。你要翹班？」  
梁言手指靈活飛快地扣緊大衣的扣子，說：「請假。」  
「請假的原因呢？」  
「家裡人生病。」  
辦公室的燈光反射在梁言的眼鏡上，發出幽冷的光，顯得那人禁慾又冷漠。  
梁言確實生了一副好面容。瞳若皎皎月明，身如濯濯春柳，可那單薄的唇和白皙的膚色，又讓人無端的認定此人必定薄情。  
「啊哈，又不是你生病，幹嘛請假？找個朋友送去醫院不就好啦。」小劉一心想刁難梁言，便隨意找了個借口拖住他。  
梁言眼睛涼涼的瞥過來，只看了小劉一眼，就成功的讓他鬆開了手。  
小劉訕訕的笑：「哈……我不還是擔心你嘛，有事說啊，別和我客氣。」  
梁言轉過身，輕飄飄地傳來一句：「你幫不上。」話音未落，人已經快步走到門前，推門而出。  
梁言一路上非常焦躁，他的焦躁是面無表情，然而手指卻不時地放在鼻尖下。當他第三次煩躁的把手推在方向盤上，他自己也很清楚，現在的他處於最焦躁邊緣，一點小小的挑釁都會讓他徹底爆發出來。  
幸而回家的路並不十分堵塞，五分鐘後他匆匆下車，站在門前。  
梁言深深地吸了一口氣，確定他已經冷靜下來。這才慢吞吞地掏出鑰匙，打開門。  
房間內所有的窗簾緊閉，雖是白天，卻漆黑一片。二樓主臥的門緊緊閉合，從門縫中透出燈光的影子。  
梁言順著微弱的燈光走過去，輕輕推開了那扇門。  
桌上打了一台橘色的檯燈，亮度不強，只把桌子周圍籠上一層橘色。桌旁放著一把有扶手的轉椅，轉椅上，一個人渾身顫抖，正趴在桌子上輕聲的嗚咽。  
梁言緩慢地走過去，微涼的手指順著那人的頭髮摸了摸，輕聲說：「這樣多久了？」  
那人只是輕輕的顫抖，發出可憐的呻吟聲，卻還是沒有抬起頭。  
梁言頓了頓，輕輕道：「……爸。這樣多久了？」  
聽到這稱呼，那人的呼吸都濃重幾分，勉強抬起頭，眼角通紅，顯然是哭過了。待梁安敏看清眼前這人是誰，更是發出難耐的聲音，啞聲道：「……梁言，梁言……」那聲音如同垂死的人尋找最後的救贖，卻還是沒有回答問話人的問題。  
梁言眼中的顏色暗了暗，手指順著父親輪廓滑到脖頸。  
滾燙的皮膚被涼的手指觸碰，梁安敏顫了一下，眼神濕潤，看著梁言，神色儘是渴求。  
梁言裝作沒看見，輕描淡寫的用手指繼續在他皮膚上滑動，語氣緩慢：「你不說，那我就回去上班了。」  
「唔……嗯，不、不行……不許……」梁安敏聲音帶著哭腔，用臉頰追隨著梁言的手，輕輕蹭著，剛想親吻幾下，梁言卻把手抽走了。  
「嗚……從早上、早上開始。」梁安敏啞著聲音回答，整個人半坐在椅子上，好像隨時都會摔下來。  
梁言聽到回話，這才重新伸出手，雙手穿過梁安敏腋下，把他整個撈起來抱住，就向床邊走。  
梁安敏嗅到那人熟悉的令人安心的味道，眼角又濕潤了不少，緊緊的抓住梁言的脖頸，雙腿也不自覺地纏繞在梁言腰間。  
幾步的距離很快就到，梁言鬆開手想把梁安敏放到床上。然而那人極度不配合，雙手死死的拽住梁言的領子，就是不讓梁言起身。  
梁言輕輕地皺眉，手繞到脖頸後面想掰開梁安敏的手，那人立刻發出模糊的懇求的聲音，好像難以忍受一樣。  
梁言歎了口氣，只好這樣受著，雙手轉了方向去摸索梁安敏的耳後，一邊摸一邊說道：「摘下來應該會好受一點……爸，你別亂動。」說完話，手指觸碰到堅硬的小環，輕輕一別，小環摘了下來。  
房間內充滿了梁言喜歡的甜膩味道。同時，一直顯得冷靜理性的梁言，在那一瞬間眼瞳擴大，正是情慾充斥上來的表現，身上屬於A的信息素濃厚了幾倍。兒子被身下人散發的發情氣味感染，那一瞬間一種強大的控制欲自心底產生。梁言簡直控制不住的用盡全身的力氣緊緊地抱住梁安敏，幾乎要將那纖細的Omega揉碎在自己的懷裡。  
身下的梁安敏難耐的嗚咽幾聲，掛在梁言身上，卻並不掙扎，好像這裡到正是他心中渴求。他只是輕輕抬頭親吻梁言的脖子，但不敢深吻，只是用嘴唇啄了幾下。  
梁言呼吸濃重，深深喘了口氣，大手撫摸過梁安敏後腦的頭髮，繼續向下，擦過那人凸出的肩胛骨，留戀的滑過纖細的腰際，在那裡盤旋著畫了幾個圓圈。最後，手指挑起父親略顯單薄的襯衣，摸索到了身上褲子的入口，於是整只大手毫不客氣地貼著身下人滑軟的皮膚，進到內褲裡面，狠狠地揉搓omega挺翹的臀部。  
一隻手伸進裡面，褲子顯然有些擁擠，空間狹小使得梁言手部緊緊貼住父親的臀部，甚至可以隔著褲子看到梁言的大手在如何激烈地揉搓運動，梁言根本不想控制自己的力氣，那柔軟的觸感更是激發了他的施虐欲，甚至他還不算輕柔的掐了梁安敏的臀部。  
「啊啊啊——！」  
當過軍人的手勁肯定不小，況且梁安敏還是四體不勤五穀不分的讀書人，更是疼痛非常。梁安敏哭叫著扭動腰身，想要躲開梁言的蹂躪，卻被緊緊禁錮在梁言的懷裡。  
「梁言、我疼、不要，不要掐……」梁安敏眼角帶著淚痕哀求道。  
「是嗎？」梁言漫不經心的看了一看梁安敏的臉，手指順著股縫緩緩的摸著，向下探去。  
「唔……恩恩……」梁安敏抬起脖頸，呼吸急促，臉燒得通紅。  
「你這是疼嗎？」手指摸到恰當的地方，隨後用力地擠進肉瓣兒包圍的地方，如同料想一般，那裡沾滿了流出來的黏液。  
「我看你還是很享受的呀。」  
梁安敏低低呻吟一聲，把臉埋在梁言脖頸裡，不斷地用嘴唇磨蹭著，小聲說：「梁言、梁言……親親我……」  
梁言微微別開頭：「自己來。」  
父親猶豫了一下，最後還是湊上前親他。只是輕輕的碰，不敢深吻。實在忍不住了，就伸出舌頭小心地舔梁言的嘴唇。  
梁言就這樣看著他動，等到那人覺得惹怒了梁言而不敢繼續舔下去時，梁言才用手抬起梁安敏的下巴，深吻下去。  
舌尖探進那人嘴巴裡面吮吻，交換了唾液。A的唾液中含有大量的信息素，是為了在牙齒咬破O的皮膚時迅速注射進去，才能完成標記。被標記的O再也無法和任何其他的A結合。梁安敏吞下了梁言的唾液，手臂更加用力的抱住梁言的後背，身體微微顫抖，從鼻腔發出呻吟。  
梁言一手拖著梁安敏的後背不讓他摔倒，另一隻手駕輕就熟地探進梁安敏的襯衣裡面，手指熟練地捏住他的乳頭，揉搓起來。  
「唔嗯……」「身下的人開始掙扎，還在接吻的嘴唇由於別開臉的動作被強制分開，舌尖還在糾纏，拉出一道黏絲。父親眼眶紅了，他下半身早就有了反應，堅硬的挺在兩人當中，然而梁言就是不肯碰一下。  
他低聲的懇求：「梁言……摸摸我下面……」  
梁言聲音清冷，面容卻染上了情慾。他冷聲問道：「叫我什麼？」  
梁安敏呻吟一聲，下身漲得厲害，忍不住去蹭梁言的腿。那人卻輕輕的躲開，起身離開了床鋪。  
失去了另一人體溫的慰藉，梁安敏急躁的睜開眼睛，順著梁言的背影看他要去幹什麼，同時雙腿夾緊，按耐不住的磨蹭，口中呻吟不斷，叫著梁言的名字。  
幸好梁言很快就回來了，手裡還拿著什麼東西。梁安敏視線模糊，勉強睜大眼睛去看。  
那是一條黑色的細絲帶。  
梁安敏眼中流露出驚恐的神色，控制不住的轉過身像床頭爬行，好像要逃走一般。然而梁言怎麼能讓他逃走，快步走回來抓住了梁安敏的腳踝，用力把他拖回了床尾。  
梁言：「你逃什麼？」  
梁安敏只是驚恐，腿無力的反抗，卻沒有任何效果，整個人被梁言翻過來，褲子連帶著內褲都被扒乾淨，光溜溜的躺在床上，已經堅硬的性器顫顫巍巍的露出，不時吐出一口黏液，順著莖身流下來。  
梁言上下打量了一番，手指調侃的戳了戳他的性器，果不其然引起那人難耐的呻吟。  
梁安敏眼神中滿是哀求：「別……」  
梁言卻嗤笑一聲：「你還是綁著吧。射太多次怕你撐不住。」說完，拿起手中的絲帶熟練地纏繞在父親的性器上，既不會很緊卻也讓他射不出來。最後，梁言甚至輕鬆地打了個蝴蝶結。他還怕父親亂碰東西，順手綁住了梁安敏的雙手，舉起來和床頭繫在一起。  
「唔……」梁安敏無力的掙扎著，卻絲毫不能動彈。他難耐地說道：「梁言……摸摸我那裡……」  
梁言冷眼看他，沒有動作，顯得非常冷靜。如果忽視他下身凸起的話。  
由於太過於熟悉他性格，梁安敏明白他想要幹什麼。顫抖著的梁安敏咬緊嘴唇，帶著哭腔說道：「寶寶……寶寶，求你摸摸我下面……嗚……」  
梁安敏雙腿本能的合攏，卻被用力拉開，對著即將侵犯的人大張。大腿根部，本應是最嬌嫩的皮膚，卻留下一個猙獰的牙印，隨著那人瑟瑟發抖的動作，顯得更加可憐。  
梁言看到那標記，心情竟然更好，俯下身，用濕熱的舌頭去舔舐。甚至，很殘忍的用牙齒輕輕研磨。  
「唔、梁言……別……別咬……你舔一舔它……」梁安敏哀求道。  
被舔舐標記的O會很舒服，但是害怕再次被咬破血肉的感覺讓O本能的恐懼。  
梁言一個用力，把兩人位置顛倒一番，變成梁安敏騎坐在他的腰上。  
此時梁教授下半身完全赤裸，上身卻還穿著白色的襯衣，雙手合十被綁在床頭，受到拉力，只能把臉放在梁言的胸前。  
梁言淡淡道：「自己蹭。」  
感受到梁言滾燙的體溫和沉穩的心跳，又聽到那冷漠的人說出的話，梁安敏猶豫片刻，最終受不住慾望的煎熬，低下腰，把硬得筆直的性器擠在兩人中間，挺動腰身，蹭了起來。  
「……」  
「……」  
兩人的呼吸同時沉重，梁安敏的性器被綁的很緊，不能順利射出，然而從頂端還是接連不斷的流出粘液，蹭在梁言的衣服上面。  
梁安敏嗚咽著：「寶寶……後面……」  
梁言聽話的把手指伸過去，有些敷衍的摸了摸父親的後穴，又伸到前面抓住了梁安敏的分身。  
那兒流的液體更多了，就像流淚一般。梁安敏按耐不住，不斷求饒：「不行了寶寶……你鬆開吧，忍不住了……」  
梁言輕描淡寫：「忍著。」話音落下，褪去了自己的下身衣物，露出他猙獰的性器。他抬起頭看了一眼有些懼怕又有些渴望的梁安敏，輕笑一聲：「想吃它麼？」  
梁安敏流露出渴求的神情。  
「不准舔，直接坐下去。」  
梁言確信他的O已經做好了接受他的準備，催促似得打了梁安敏的屁股，「快點。」  
覺得羞恥難耐卻又不能反抗的梁安敏，果真聽話的對著那地方就想坐下去。然而雙手被綁無法用手去對準，頭部剛剛進去，再一用力就滑了出去，幾次都是這樣。到最後梁安敏受不住，對著那裡狠狠地坐下去，一下子就操到了深處。  
「……！！！」  
兩人都低吟一聲，梁安敏渾身發抖，歇了一下，抬起腰讓梁言的性器抽出一些，對準自己最敏感，卻仍未完全張開的輸精口，又深深地坐下去。  
「唔……啊啊！！」梁安敏徹底哭了出來，拚命地叫喊：「寶寶幫我解開……啊！不行……真的不行了……」  
梁言置若罔聞，心中已經設定好了解開絲帶的時間，因此在那之前梁安敏提出的一切要求都不會同意。他低聲命令道：「再深一點，讓我的結操進去。」  
父親臉上遍佈淚痕，卻沒有任何辦法反抗，只是坐起來，然後更深的坐下去。  
房間中不斷的傳出淫靡的抽插聲，以及沉重的喘息和呻吟。  
然而無論他怎麼努力，反覆數次都沒能把梁言的性器完全吞進去。感受到梁言的結已經開始漲大，卻仍沒有進入正確的位置，梁安敏急了，輕聲哭泣著：「不行、太大了……嗚嗚進不去……」  
梁言輕笑一聲，「那你想怎麼辦？」  
「……你，你來。」  
「我來什麼？」  
「……」梁安敏閉上眼睛，聲音微弱，「……操我……」  
梁言眼眸一下子深沉起來，反身壓住梁安敏，居高臨下的俯視這個完全屬於他的，無論做什麼都不會反抗的O。  
梁安敏眼眶紅了許多，羞恥地拉扯自己被綁住的手，想要擋住臉。然而梁言不准，威脅的攥住梁安敏的下身。  
「不想射了？」  
「唔……」梁安敏紅著眼眶，聽話的露出臉頰。那是被情慾折磨的有些錯亂的表情，可是從那雙眼中，能讀出深沉的愛意。  
他這麼愛他。  
梁言俯下身摸了摸他的臉，隨後用力地挺進腰身，把性器連同後面的結狠狠地擠進梁安敏的後穴中！  
「……！！！」梁安敏就像離岸的魚兒一樣在床上無力的彈起，眼瞳睜大，喉頭滾動，像是受到了很大的刺激。  
充滿攻擊性的性器正好戳在輸精口上，順著外面的縫隙插進了本來就狹小的輸精道，擠進後穴的結瞬間膨脹，緊緊地卡在穴口。梁言低吟一聲，本能的又向裡面插進去。與此同時雙球收縮，精液一股一股的澆灌在梁安敏的輸精道裡。  
梁安敏哭叫著掙扎，眼淚流個不停。實在可憐得很，梁言滿意的親了他一口，解開了他下身的絲帶。


End file.
